The Diamond Family
by spotlulu28
Summary: This is a sequel to Kakuzu's Treasure. It tells about Snow's life with her newly discovered family and her reunion with Kakuzu and the other Akatsuki. The story also tells how Akatsuki are dealing with Snow being missing. I do not own any of the Naruto characters
1. Wedding Day

**The Diamond Family**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day **

**This chapter is in Snow and Eiji's perspective. **

**Please leave a review. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I must have been knocked out because when I opened my eyes I was in a room I didn't recognize. The room was beautiful and looked like it belonged to someone who had great amounts of money. Where am I? The diamond chains that bound me were gone I opened the nearest window and was about when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you", said Eiji as he got up from his seat.

I couldn't fight him he has years experience over me, but maybe I can out run him. I ran at full speed to the door and he appeared in front of me. He had an annoying grin on his face. I hated that he was right.

"Do you really want to play this game, Snow?" asked Eiji.

"Why did you call me, Snow?" I asked.

"I will call you Minori in public, but when we are alone I will call you, Snow. You seem more comfortable with the name Snow and I personally like the name better. Where did you get it from?" asked Eiji.

"I was given the name Snow because my white hair and skin. Why wouldn't I want to run away? You stole me away from my family", I said.

"We are your real family they are criminals. Haven't you noticed you new accessory, Snow?" asked Eiji as he pointed to my ankle.

A weird looking diamond chain anklet on my ankle.

"It's a tracker and it will give you nasty shock if you leave this village. So, you should make yourself comfortable your not leaving anytime soon", said Eiji.

"Can't I just break this thing off?" I asked as fiddled with the diamond chain.

"You can try, but I made that chain myself it. It will only come off if I want to come off or if I die", said Eiji.

"I hate you!"I yelled.

He walked closer to me and tried to touch. My skin turned to diamond. He let out a sigh. I started crying I missed my family so much I felt pink pearls. They are criminal, but they are my family and I love them.

"I'm a very patient man, Snow I've waited this long I can wait longer. You will learn to love me", said Eiji.

"I will never love you!" I yelled.

"That's what you say now, but you will change your mind", said Eiji.

He left and locked the door behind him. I had to think of a plan of escape. I finally got an idea of how to escape. I had to gain Eiji trust I have to make him think I love him. I have to make him fall in love with me I tried breaking the chain, but I had no success. A month passed by slowly.

* * *

**Eiji's Perspective **

Snow had spent a month with us. The villagers love her and so did most of the family. She is even starting to warm up to me. I felt something for the girl it was more than lust. I looked out the window and saw her in the garden reading a book. Just looking at her made me feel relaxed. I have held the role as leader of the Hidden Diamond Village for seventy years. A few minutes of peace were rare.

"Eiji!" said a loud voice that I recognized as my assistant.

He crashed into my office. Two minutes of peace a new record.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, the people want to know when your wedding is going to be", said my assistant.

"She's only been here a month and they already want me to marry her?" I asked.

The only free time I had for something like a wedding is this weekend.

"This weekend", I said.

"That soon Sir?" he asked.

"I don't have any other time to have a wedding", I said.

"Okay sir I'll tell the people", said my assistant.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

After spending a month here I found out Eiji is the leader of the village and the people love him. I can't kill him if I did Mari or Kameko would take the role of leader. Mari couldn't handle a leadership role and Kameko would destroy the village. I also found out that most of my family wasn't that bad. Mari became one of closest friend even though she was somewhat sadistic. She is a mix of Hidan and Konan. She has a bad mouth and sadistic nature of Hidan, but was kind hearted like Konan. She actually thought things out unlike Hidan. I still hated Kameko, but I want to be her friend. She still called me the bastard child and didn't recognize me as a sister. When the villagers saw that their hatred for Kameko grew and there love for me grew.

Eiji wasn't that bad. He allowed me to continue my training. He even took a few hours out of his busy day to train with me. When he couldn't train with me Mari did. I learned a lot from both of them. No matter how much I liked the people of village I could never call this place home. I missed Kakuzu and the others, so much it hurt to think about them. There weren't many children in my family. Most of the women were barren. They wanted me to bring new blood into the family. The children that were born weren't anything to be proud of. Eiji even forced me to go to the doctor to see if I am capable of having children. He was over joyed when he heard I can have children.

"Snowy!" yelled Mari.

She surprised me. Like Hidan Mari loved sneaking up behind me and scare the shit out me. I had the hardest time sensing her chakra. She could be only inches away from me and couldn't sense her.

"Where have you been Mari you've been gone for two weeks?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know details where I spend my time?" asked Mari.

"No, wait I have one question", I said.

"And what is that?" asked Mari.

"Is the poor guy still breathing?" I asked.

"How did you know it was a guy? And to answer your question yes they are still alive", said Mari.

"Did you do anything else?" I asked.

"Yes I got you something", said Mari.

"What did you get me?" I asked.

"This", said Mari as she threw a thin book in my lap.

I opened he book on the first page I saw a picture of Deidara. The picture was cut out of a wanted poster. The book had almost every member of my family in it. I stopped flipping through the pages when I saw a picture of Kakuzu. I started crying.

"Thank you", I said.

"Snowy, you shouldn't crying. Your wedding is soon", said Mari.

"Why?" I asked.

I was kidnapped from the people I love. I haven't seen the man I love in a month and I'm not sure when I'm going to see him again. I am allowed to cry.

"Stop being such a cry baby no body likes seeing a crying bride", said Mari.

"Bride?" I asked.

"Your getting married dumb ass", said Mari.

"Great that make escape a lot more difficult", I said.

"Not really. We both want out of here we will find a way out", said Mari.

"You can easily escape without me", I said

"I don't want to be alone, Snowy", said Mari.

"Wait, it's this weekend today is Thursday", I said.

"I have to take you dress shopping", said Mari.

She took to wedding shop dress shop. I never thought I'd go into one of these shops.

"Their's my cute little bride", said the shop owner.

"Do you have any idea about what you want to wear on your big day, baby sis?" asked Mari.

"No. Mari you're only two minutes older than me", I said.

"You two are twins?" asked the owner.

"Same dad different moms", said Mari.

"Here Minori I think you'll like these. Now strip", said the owner.

"What?" I asked.

None of my new family had seen my scars.

"Oh don't worry dear you're my only customer, so nobody will see you", said the owner.

"Minori, what' wrong?" asked Mari.

"Nothing", I said.

I took off my pants and shirt. I heard the owner and Mari gasp when they saw my scars. The owner quickly tossed away the dresses that were backless. The first dress I put was a ball gown style. Mari started laughing.

"Where did you get those scars?" asked Mari.

"I had a rough life before I came here", I said.

"Lets get off this subject and start trying on some dresses", said the owner.

"I look like a marshmallow", I said.

After trying on over twenty dresses we finally found the perfect one. It was a trumpet style dress made of satin. It was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, there ivory ribbon around the upper waist. There were buttons all the way down the back of it. It also had a sweeping train.

"Little sis is this your dress?" asked Mari.

"Yes", I said.

I tried to put on happy face the owner. I had to act like I was a woman who is head over heels in love. I use to be in love.

"This should be ready by your wedding day, Minori", said the owner.

We left the shop. Every one in the village seem to be in such a rush and very busy.

"Why is every one acting, so weird?" I asked.

"They are all getting ready for your wedding. Snowy, you've got to act more happy", said Mari.

"I'm trying to", I said.

"Well try harder you are doing a shitty job", said Mari.

"I'm trying to a happy bride. I would love to hear any suggestions", I said.

"Pretend he's Kakuzu. Pretend this yours and Kakuzu's wedding day", said Mari.

My face turned pink and a smile appeared on my face.

"Now that's the face of a happy bride", said Mari.

We walked back home. It's hard to calling this giant place home. I missed the hideout it might have been dark, cold, and wet sometimes but I liked it better there. I didn't care about luxury I only wanted to be with the people who care about me. In no time the day of the wedding came. I heard someone pounding on my door.

"Come on Minori wake up!" yelled Mari.

I slowly got up from bed and showered. Mari came close to me.

"Remember pretend", Mari whispered in my ear.

"Come on let's hurry up everyone the wedding is in two hours", said the make person.

My hair was in loose curls and weaved pearls into my hair too. They put ivory ribbon headband with a silver and diamond detailing on it in my hair.

"Your skin is so perfect you hardly need any make up", said one of the make up people.

"Thank you", I said.

"Minori, you have to take off that necklace it clashes with the dress", said the make up person.

I promised Kakuzu I would never take it off. I forced myself to take it off I hated braking my promise. Instead of my locket I wore a beautiful diamond choker. It was the most expensive thing I've ever worn.

"Mari, can you watch this for?" I asked.

"Of course I can will watch it for", said Mari.

I stopped at the entrance to the aisle. I was scared.

"Pretend its Kakuzu and my wedding day", I whispered to myself.

Mari handed me my flowers and the doors opened. The whole village was there. There were rose petals scattered on the aisle. It was out door wedding and it was beautiful day. I slowly walked my way down aisle. I felt the eyes of the villagers on me. This would be any girl's dream wedding day, but this wasn't a dream for me it was a nightmare. I finally made it to where Eiji was. Pretend I have to pretend. My imagination finally started working. I let my tears fall and saw gold and pink pearls. Eiji had a shocked look on his face. The only reason why these tears fell from my eye was I saw Kakuzu instead of Eiji. We said our vows

"You may kiss the bride", said the priest.

Eiji pulled up my vial.

Before he kissing me Eiji whispered in my ear, "I told, so".

The ceremony was over it was time for the party. It was time for Eiji and I to have our first dance. I heard the guests' awws as they saw us dance. After that it was time to cut the cake. He shoved some cake in my face two could play at that game. I smashed a piece of cake on his. I thought he would be angry, but instead he started laughing. It was a genuine laugh. Practically every man in the village asked me for dance. I sat down at one of the tables my feet were killing me. I didn't want to where five inch heels, but I didn't have a choice. I saw my flower girl running up to me. She is one of the few children in my family. The only part of the kekkie genkia she had was crying diamonds and other precious stones.

"Minori, Minori one day I want to have a big wedding just like you. And marry the man love just like you", said the little girl.

"I bet one day you will", I said.

"You really think so?" asked the girl.

"Yes I do", I said.

I felt someone pulling on my dress. When I looked down I saw a little boy.

"Minori, can I have a dance pretty please?" asked the baker's son.

He was only four years and extremely cute.

"Of course I will dance with such a handsome young man, but I get to lead", I said.

I picked him up and did a little dance with him.

"Why couldn't you marry me?" asked the four year old before I put him down.

"Maybe if you're a lot older and asked sooner I would have said yes", I said.

"Really you would have?" asked the four year old.

"Yes", I said.

I felt a pair of eyes on me when I turned around and saw Eiji looking at me. I have to blush. I felt my face turning hot. I hoped Eiji thought I was in love with him. I knew he was starting to fall me. I smiled and joined him at the table. He pulled me close.

"You are going to make a great mother, Minori", said Eiji.

I had never thought about having children, but it is nice knowing someone thought I would make a great mother. Eiji doing that reminded me if Kakuzu. Everything seemed to remind me of him. When reached ten at night the guests left. The part I dreaded had come consummating the marriage. Kameko grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. I was able to take off my shoes before she lead me to Eiji's bedroom. She pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut. I saw Eiji sitting on the bed fully dress. I was still wearing in my wedding dress. Eiji stood up and gently kissed me on the lips. I forced myself to kiss him back. His lips were always soft and gently.

"I know you don't want to do this, Snow", said Eiji.

I didn't answer he already knew it was true.

"I'm not going to force you into this. If we are going to have sex I want you to be willing. I will wait until your ready", said Eiji.

"Why are you not forcing me?" I asked.

"Because you brought back the feeling of love for me. I haven't felt something like this since my first wife. She passed away", said Eiji.

He was in love before. I saw true pain in his eyes when he talked about her. Eiji did take me away from family. But he had done less horrible things then any of my Akutski family. Eiji is kind a man he always made time for the villagers and tried to help them with their problems.

"You look uncomfortable, Snow. I think I might have something for you to wear", said Eiji.

He went into his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He took off my headband, and necklace.

"Can you help me with the buttons?" I asked.

Eiji put something in my hand it was my locket I quickly put it back on.

"Why are you allowing me to have this?" I asked.

"I wouldn't like it if someone took away the only thing I had of the person who loved me", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

I felt his hands quickly unbuttoning my dress. I slipped out of the dress and put on the t-shirt he gave me. He didn't mention my scars. He picked me up and carefully put me in bed.

"I won't do anything to you, Snow. But from now we will be sharing a room", said Eiji.

He took off his shirt and unwrapped the bandages on his arms. He had some kind giant tattoo that went up his spine and down his arms. He untied his ponytail and sat down on the bed. When he sat down in front of me I got a better look at his tattoo. It wasn't one giant tattoo, but many small ones. All of the tattoos were like the one on my wrist. Did he kill that many family members? Along with his tattoos there were scars like mine on his back. I gently traced up his spine I felt his muscles tense as I touched him. I use to do that every time someone touched my back.

"I'm not a monster, Snow", said Eiji.

"Then how did you get all these tattoos?" I asked.

"Our family use to be huge and happy. We weren't inbred freaks at that time. We were allowed to marry who ever we wanted. But the happiness ended when the family separated into second family and the first family. Civil war broke out between the two sides to see who would control the village", said Eiji.

I felt a shiver run down his spine.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your wife?" I asked.

"The side I was on was the second family. I was there most powerful fighter. The first family wanted to weaken me by hurting my wife and my child. They took her and my child away from me. I tried to save her, but they killed her right and our son in front of me. I went into a blind rage and killed all of the first family. I still miss her and my son", said Eiji.

Eiji had gone through the same pain as me, but he had lost a child I couldn't understand that pain. His story reminded me about what happen with and Takumi. I felt, so bad for Eiji knew he was telling me the truth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"I've been through the same pain. When I was with master I fell in love with an artist working on my master's house. He was kind to me and taught me how to read and write. He tried to help me. He said he would take me away from master and that we would have a family. The day he was going take me away my master found out and tortured my artist. My master slit my artist's throat in front of me", I said.

He grabbed me is he going to hurt me? Instead of hurting me he held me close to him. I saw the tattoos continued along his ribs. He held me, so close that I couldn't see his face. I saw sapphires and pink pearls on my lap they didn't belong to me. They belonged to him. Eiji held me close the whole night.


	2. A Month Without Snow

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 2: A Month Without Snow **

**Perspectives: Konan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu **

**Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I woke up to an empty bed and let out sigh. Snow was missing for a month and three weeks now. I missed my friend I wasn't the only one. Even Pain and Sasori were affected by Snow being gone. Everyone was at each other's throat and looking for an excuse to fight. The one most affected was Kakuzu. His temper was worse than ever before, which I didn't was possible before now. He barely talked and wasn't eating. He only left his room to go bounty hunting or do missions.

We couldn't do anything to help Snow, which made it worse. I bet that was the part, which annoyed Kakuzu the most. He couldn't protect what he loves, which was new to him I felt bad for him. I never thought a day would come when I pitied Kakuzu. The last time Snow was taken away from us we could help her. Going against the Hidden Diamond Village weaken the group. The Hidden Diamond Village is powerful by itself, but along with its allies the Hidden Sand Village, and the Hidden Leaf Village they posed a real threat. The only way we can get Snow back will be by her escaping the village herself. I heard someone knocking at my door. I know Snow is smart enough to escape by herself I opened the door and saw Pain.

"You have to talk to, Kakuzu", said Pain.

"Why do I have to talk to him?" I asked.

"You have to talk to him because he won't kill you", said Pain.

"He won't kill you either, so why can't you talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't know how to deal with the problem he's going through. If I tried to I would make it worse", said Pain.

"Okay I try to talk to him, but you owe me", I said.

I had to get Kakuzu to eat. If Snow came back she won't like seeing the man she loves unhealthy. I know if Pain were going through the same she would try to make him feel better. I knocked on Kakuzu's door. There was no answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Kakuzu, open this door or I will break it down. I know you don't want pay for a new door", I said.

I heard the door unlocking and it creak open a little bit. I saw that the lights were on and Kakuzu sitting at his desk. I walked into the room. I had never been in Kakuzu room before it was messy. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room, papers were all over his desk, and his bed was unmade. How can he get any work done in this mess? He looked better then I thought he would. He looked tired and I know he is sad. It was hard to figure out what emotions he was feeling. I didn't know how Snow could do it.

"What do you want, Konan?" asked Kakuzu.

"Pain, sent me here", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"You haven't ate anything for three weeks. Why are you doing this to yourself, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why do you even care about me, Konan?" asked Kakuzu.

"You are doing this because you love her. Is that fact, so hard for you to belive?" I asked.

"Leave Konan. I don't want to talk about this", said Kakuzu.

One of the few emotions I can read on Kakuzu is anger. I saw his body tensing with anger.

"She will come back, Kakuzu", I said.

"That man will never let her out of his sights. I should have never let her out of mine", said Kakuzu.

"Snow, loves you she will find you", I said.

"There's no grantee she will come back. She could fall in love with him. I hate saying that, but the man that took her has done less horrible things then all of us", said Kakuzu.

"That doesn't mean she will fall in love with him", I said.

"He is one of the most well loved and respected leaders", said Kakuzu.

"You don't know how much she loves you. She would put her life on the line to protect. You have her heart not any other man", I said.

"How would you know how much she loves me?" asked Kakuzu.

How can he not see how much she loves him? Everyone here can see how much she loves him? I wished Pain could love me as much as Snow loves Kakuzu. The memories of Snow's sleepless night crying out for him when he was gone rushed back.

**Konan's Flash Back **

_Snow was worried about Kakuzu and that was plane as day. Snow was already in bed when I got to the room. Good there wouldn't be any nightmares tonight hopefully. I never told Snow about what I heard when she sleeping. __Normally Snow had one nightmare a week they weren't that bad and Snow woke up. When Kakuzu was gone the nightmare were horrible she attacked anyone who touched her. Every one in the group knew that Snow had horrible nightmares and didn't freak out when they heard Snow screaming. We all were haunted in are sleep. I woke up to Snow screaming. __I couldn't touch her when she was like this. The last time I tried to wake Snow up from a nightmare she went into attack mode. I had to lock her in our room until she woke up, which wasn't till one in the afternoon. She was so sorry when she woke up. All I could do was listen._

"_NO, NO master please don't. Please don't do this again!" yelled Snow. _

_Most of the time Snow's nightmares were about her master and the hell he put her through. _

"_I will do anything you want master just don't hurt him", said Snow. _

_My best guess was that this dream was about her and Takumi. Takumi and Kakuzu played main roles in Snow's nightmares. I had no idea who this Takumi __person was but I knew he was important to her. I would never ask her about him. _

"_Please don't hurt him. You already killed Takumi don't take away Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_She was crying in her sleep. Snow was going through hell in her dream. I can't stand seeing her like this. I grabbed my pillow and was about to leave when Snow started to talk again. _

"_Kakuzu please don't be dead! I need you Kakuzu please come back to me I can't live without you, so I will join you", said Snow. _

_This could be one of her extreme nightmare she could have hurt herself in her sleep. Kakuzu will freak if she's hurt. I moved Snow's blankets to see if she was bleeding. She wasn't bleeding this time. Snow was willing to kill herself to be with Kakuzu. _

I know Snow is willing to kill herself if it meant she would be with Kakuzu. Kakuzu denying how much Snow loves him made me angry.

"Kakuzu, you're so fucking thick headed! I had to comfort her through the nights when you weren't here until she felt safe. She screams out your name in the night sometimes. In one of her nightmares she was willing to kill herself to be with you. That's how I know how much she loves you!" I yelled.

That really him got angry. He was barely controlling his anger.

"If you hurt me both Snow and Pain will be pissed", I said.

That calmed him down a tiny bit.

"Even if she did escape him she wouldn't be able to find us. She doesn't know how to get here", said Kakuzu.

He did have a point there. Snow is a smart girl she will be able to figure it out. Why did he have to be, so negative? He was even making me feel depressed.

"You might be right, but she would go somewhere you could easily find her. I know one thing for sure she wouldn't want to see you doing this to yourself", I said.

Kakuzu grabbed me by the throat, but his grip wasn't tight and it wouldn't leave any bruises.

"How do you know what she would want?" asked Kakuzu.

I heard the pain in his voice he was going through hell.

"I know what she would want since she is best friend", I said.

"If I eat something will you leave?" asked Kakuzu.

I watched Kakuzu eat then left. As passed Deidara's room I didn't hear any explosions, which was odd. I hadn't heard any explosions for a few weeks. I didn't know how to help him. I should at least check on him. I knocked on the door there was no answer.

"Deidara, are you okay?" I asked.

I didn't like taking the carrying role that Snow held. She is, so good a reading others' emotions. She could help Deidara. I walked back to my room.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I heard Konan knocking on my door and asking if I was okay. I wasn't any what okay. The only thing I could sculpt was Snow. When I closed my eyes I saw her. How could Kakuzu have, so much self control? The people who took Snow must have been strong if they could hold back Kakuzu when he was in one of his rages.

"Snow, hurry home", I said to myself.

I had to do something to get my mind off of her. Maybe if I blow something up it will take my mind off of her. Why can't I sneak out and go the Hidden Diamond Village? I have to see her at least once. I left the hideout the hideout. I didn't think anyone had seen me leave. It took me three days to get to the village. I felt threads wrapping around me and pulling me into the woods.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Kakuzu.

"You can't tell me you don't want to see her", I said.

Kakuzu glared at me with a new level of hatred. He knows I'm right and that's what annoyed him most.

"Leader said we couldn't, Deidara. We do not want the Hidden Diamond Village as our enemy", said Kakuzu.

"We can stay at the edge of the woods and watch her from there. Technically we aren't going into the village", I said.

"Alright if we get caught I'm putting all the blame on you, Deidara", said Kakuzu.

I saw Snow on a balcony and she looked beautiful. She was wearing ivory color silk shorts that showed off her legs perfectly. Her top was silk too it had thin spaghetti straps. Snow looked, so sad, but she was still beautiful. One thing that caught my attention was the expensive looking ring Snow's finger. In the middle of the ring there was an emerald cut light blue diamond surround by smaller white diamonds. The metal looked like white gold. Someone joined her on the balcony. He had long silver hair, one of his eyes was golden and the other was silver. He was fully dressed and looked like he was about to leave.

"Your going to catch a cold, Snow", said the man as he wrapped a blanket around Snow and hugged her from behind.

"Thank you. Eiji, I thought you had to leave. Don't you have to discuss a new treaty with the Hidden Leaf?" asked Snow.

So, this is the man that took Snow. He didn't look all that powerful.

"I have to say goodbye to my wife first", said the man.

He lifted Snow's chin and kissed her. The kiss was hot and passionate Snow allowed him to explore her mouth with his wasn't she fighting off the man? Why was she kissing him back. When the man finally pulled away from Snow he shocked expression on his face he was expecting a kiss like that. I saw Kakuzu's hands turn to fists.

"Be good, Snow. I love you", said the man.

"You can't expect me to say it back Eiji. I care about you and I will miss you. You need to give me time before I say those words", said Snow.

"Don't worry Snow I'm a patient man", said Eiji.

Snow took off her locket and opened it. She looked depressed.

"Kakuzu, why didn't you put a picture of yourself in my locket. I miss you", said Snow.

She walked around. Snow stopped in front of us. I knew she couldn't see us.

"Pretend he's Kakuzu easier said than done, Mari", Snow said to herself.

She summon something diamond weapon and threw it right at me only missing by a few centimeters.

"I know you're there Deidara you have to get better at hiding your chakra. I'm sorry for saying this Deidara, but I wish you were someone else. Can you tell him I love him? You have to leave the guards make their rounds soon and they very protective", said Snow.

She went back into the room. Kakuzu looked a lot better. I felt bittersweet. I got to see the woman I love, but she only wanted me to be a messenger.

"We have to leave, Deidara. If you don't move I will drag you back and won't be gentle", said Kakuzu.

The idea of Kakuzu dragging me back wasn't pleasant, so I forced myself to move. We went back to the hideout no one seemed to notice that we had left. Kakuzu returned to his room and I returned mine. I got a roll of paper out and started to draw. When I finished it and I hanged it up on the wall. It was beautiful drawing of Snow standing on the balcony with a loving look in her eye. I know she will come back.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

I saw Kakuzu and Deidara walking into the hideout what could those two be doing? Deidara wasn't beaten to a pulp, so they weren't fighting. During this month Kakuzu had almost killed Deidara ten times.

"Where did you two go?" I asked Kakuzu.

"No where important", said Kakuzu.

He went to see her. I knew better than to ask Kakuzu about it. Every one of us was dealing with Snow being missing in different ways. Pain was right in saying that we couldn't help Snow and that she would have to help herself. I wonder what her biological family is like. I remembered the time Snow explained to me why we were here family.

**Itachi's Flash Back **

_It was my week to train Snow. It was almost the end of the week. Snow was so happy she had tied with me our race to the village. _

"_What do we do if we have tie? Do we get what you want to eat or what I want?" asked Snow. _

_I would let her have this one I will take her to ramen shop. She'd worked hard the whole time in training. _

"_We can get ramen", I said. _

_She smiled. It was a true smile not the fake one she put on for our sake. I bought her a bowl of ramen and she started to eat. _

"_Itachi, aren't you going to eat?" asked Snow. _

"_Not hungry", I said. _

"_Come on you have to be hungry have some of my ramen", said Snow. _

_I knew Snow wouldn't drop the subject until I ate something. _

"_Alright I'll eat, Snow", I said. _

"_Was it really, so bad, Itachi?" asked Snow. _

_Snow is always worrying about me. She got very annoyed when I didn't eat. Snow has a protective carrying nature. She treated all of us well except for Orochimaru. _

"_Is this your boyfriend, Snow?" asked the owner of the ramen shop. _

_Snow's face turned, so pink. _

"_No, he's not my boyfriend he is my older brother", said Snow. _

_It was odd hearing someone calling me older brother again. It brought back some painful memories. I paid for the ramen and we went back to the training ground. _

"_Itachi, are you mad at me for calling you older brother?" asked Snow. _

_Why would she think I was angry with her? I didn't mind Snow calling me older brother it was nice even though it brought back some unwanted memories. Snow has never done anything to make me angry. _

"_I'm not angry with you Snow I like that you call me older brother", I said. _

"_It nice having some kind of family, Itachi", said Snow. _

"_How can you consider us family, Snow?" I asked. _

"_A family are people who care about each other. I know that not all us of get along with each other and we aren't an average family. I don't care that you guys have done horrible things you guys are the people who protect me", said Snow. _

"_Snow, you are one of a kind", I said. _

_Her face turned pink. _

"_I forgot to tell you this I forgive you", said Snow. _

"_What do you forgive me for?" I asked. _

"_When I was in coma I heard you saying you're sorry. You were either sorry about kissing me or sorry about hurting me during the test. I forgive you for both Itachi", said Snow. _

"_Snow, you know that I'm younger than you right?" I asked. _

"_I know you're younger than me. The truth is your more mature than me and I like you better as an older brother than a younger brother", said Snow _

My flash back ended when Tobi bumped into me.

"Sorry, Itachi", said Tobi.

Snow not being here was really having an affect on him. He wasn't his happy self anymore. Tobi and Snow spent a lot of time together since they didn't leave the hideout that much. Tobi is important to Snow and she would hate to see him hurt.

"Tobi, you should get some rest", I said.

"Do you think Snow misses us?" asked Tobi.

"I bet she does", I said.

I couldn't tell if I had made him feel any better because of his mask. Tobi went back to his room. As I walked to my room I past Sasori's room. He didn't seem to be affected by Snow being missing.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

I heard Itachi walking past my door. Most of others thought I didn't care that is Snow missing. If it were any other member of the Akatsuki missing I wouldn't care. Snow is one of a kind irreplaceable. I didn't like that the girl made me feel emotions that I hadn't felt for a long time. Snow is a friend the only true friend I have. I had to keep my mind off of her. I have turn off my emotions. Working on my puppet will keep my mind off of Snow. I walked to my worktable. I saw the stool Snow normally sat on when she watched me work.

"How can one girl bring out my emotions?" I asked my puppet as I worked on it.

She wanted me to teach her how to work a puppet. Snow had the patience to become a puppet master. I had no idea why she would want to learn she had one of the most powerful kekkie genkias I'd seen. She did have potential it only took her two hours to figure out how to move the small puppet I gave her. As I moved along the table my hand touched the small puppet I gave Snow. Snow was so happy when I gave it to her. I let my mind slip into the good memory.

**Sasori's Flash Back **

_Kakuzu was still in the Land of Snow with Hidan. Itachi and Kisame were on missions too. They asked me to watch her. Snow walked into my room and sat on the stool near my worktable. _

"_Sasori, are going to teach me something. Kisame and Itachi have only taught me close to mid range attacks. Should I learn some long range attacks too?" asked Snow. _

"_I will show you how to control this little puppet. If you can get it to walk and move I will train you", I said. _

_I showed her how to move the puppet. Why did she even want to learn how to control a puppet? _

"_Snow, why do you want to learn how to do this?" I asked. _

"_I can't be so dependent on me kekkie genkia and I like learning new things. Is that a good reason, Sasori?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes, it is a good reason", I said. _

_Snow worked hard on trying to learn how to control the puppet. While Snow was busy I could get some work done on my puppet. _

"_Sasori, I did it!" yelled Snow. _

_How could she have learned so quickly?_

"_Show me then", I said. _

_Snow sent chakra threads that connected to the puppet. The puppet did a little dance. She learned quickly. _

"_Snow, do you have a hard time controlling diamond blades?" I asked. _

"_Well, I can control the general direction", said Snow. _

"_I have an idea, but first lets go outside I can't have you accidently destroying my workshop", I said. _

"_So, what's your idea?" asked Snow. _

"_I want you to connect your chakra threads to your diamond blades", I said. _

_Snow connected her chakra threads to the blades. She had much better control over her blades. There movements were faster. _

"_Sasori, you're a genius", said Snow. _

"_Snow, I want you to keep this", I said as I handed her the little wooden puppet._

"_Thanks Sasori", Snow said. _

_She hugged me tightly. _

My flash back ended. I knew Kakuzu must be going through some kind of pain. He was suffering because of the emotion of love. I am glad I didn't know the emotion of love as well as him.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The image of Snow on the balcony kept running through my head. The sad longing look in her eyes made me want to comfort her in my arms. I hated seeing Eiji touching my Snow. She forced herself to pretend that man was me. I needed to shower. I hated admitting this, but Konan was right Snow wouldn't want to see me unhealthy. I got into the shower. The night I made Snow mine came back to me.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I did the missions Pain assigned. Doing these annoying mission had taken away from my alone time with Snow. I got back to the house a fast as I could. I opened the door to and saw Snow resting on the couch. I took off my mask, hood, and cloak. I sat down beside her on the couch. _

"_What took you, so long?" asked Snow. _

_I didn't answer. I kissed her sweet soft lips. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth. Snow wouldn't allow me entrance to her mouth. My hands moved to Snow's ass and gently groped her. She let out and I took this chance to explore her mouth. I explored every inch of her sweet mouth and prodded her tongue with mine encouraging her to use that tongue of hers. We only separated when we needed air. __I gently licked the shell of her ear. I kissed her neck. Snow's neck was extremely sensitive. I gently nipped and sucked on her skin. I felt her heating up underneath me. I sent my threads slowly up her shirt and slide them underneath the fabric of her bra. I found her soft spot. Snow let out moan, which was music to my ears._

"_I missed that sound", I said before I gently biting down on her soft skin, which caused her to gasp. _

_My hands moved up her waist while my threads made their way to Snow's underpants. I needed to see more of her body I ripped off her shirt and kissed her chest. Snow ripped off my shirt and I felt her soft hands exploring my chest. I felt her fingers gently tracing and tugging my stitches It felt, so good I let out a moan. I took Snow's hand led her to my bedroom. _

_She wrapped her arms around my neck leading me into deep kiss. Snow pressed against me. She was so warm. My hands moved to her pants and tried to undo that fucking button. I gave up on the button and ripped off her pants. We backed up towards the bed. __Snow was wearing black lacy underwear she looked great in them, but she would look even better if she weren't wearing them. Snow tried to hide her body. I hated it when she tried to hide her body. I knew Snow was nervous._

"_Don't hide your body, Snow. There's nothing to fear it's only me and you", I said as I caressed her sides. _

"_I've never been with a man before, Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_Her faced turned pink. My __suspicions__ about her being inexperience were right. That means I will be Snow's first and only. _

"_That mean I'll be your first and only. I promise I'll be gentle Snow and I'll make this night you'll never forget", I said. _

_I took the clip out of her hair and put it on the side table. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pushed herself against my waist. I put her down on the bed. I was above her on all fours. When I looked into her midnight blue eyes I saw lust and love. I unclipped her bra and kissed her sweet lips. I craved more of her. My threads tweaked her nipples causing her to gasp into our kiss. I let my threads tug on the fabric of her underpants. __I slipped one of my fingers into her. She was so wet, which made me want her even more. I kissed down her body and stopped when I reached her underpants. I ripped off her underpants I want my prize. I licked her clit, which caused her to moans loudly. I let my tongue enter her. She tugged my hair as I continued. She needed release. Her back arched. I licked up her sweet juices._

"_You taste, so good, Snow", I said before I licked my lips. _

_I kissed her again and my threads rubbed her clit. I gently sucked on her neck leaving a hickey. I slid two fingers into Snow and rhythm that I knew would drive Snow insane. My lips move to Snow's soft round breast and sucked on her nipple. _

"_Are you ready my love?" I asked. _

_Snow nodded her head yes. _

"_This will hurt Snow, but I will be gentle", I said. _

_She somewhat scared, but that expression would change soon. I took off my pants and boxers and threw them to the floor. I spread Snow's slender legs with hands. I kissed before entering her. She was so wet and tight. I forced myself not slam into her right away. Her fingernails dug into my back I didn't mind the pain. Tears of pink pearls, diamonds, and little balls of gold fell from her eyes. I saw Snow was trying to get use to my size. This wouldn't go well unless I can get her to relax. _

"_You're so tight, Snow. Relax your muscles it will help ease the pain", I said. _

_I felt Snow's muscles relax. She seemed to be getting use to my size I started slow rhythm, so she get use to it. Snow let out moans of pleasure. Every now and then our lips met. _

"_Harder", said Snow. _

_I smiled, but I wanted to hear Snow ask for it again. _

"_What was that my treasure?" I asked Snow. _

_Snow gave me her best death glare, which made her look even more attractive. _

"_You heard what I said harder", said Snow. _

_I didn't need to be asked again. I pounded into her harder and faster. Snow let out moans of pure pleasure. I lifted her lower half, which gave me a new angle that drove Snow insane with pleasure. _

"_Kakuzu, that feels, so fucking good!" yelled Snow. _

_Snow cursing was rare. Her cursing and yelling out my name in pure pleasure was an addictive sound. Just hearing Snow say that almost drove me over the edge. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. _

"_Kakuzu!" Snow screamed as she reached her climax. _

_Snow tighten around me sending waves of pleasure through my body. I came and let out a loud groan as I released inside of Snow. I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. We were both panting. Snow cuddled up against me. _

"_I love you, Snow", I said. _

"_I love you too", said Snow. _

Came out of my flash back and felt the hot water of shower. I felt ach between my legs. I took care of my problem. I got dressed. I miss my Snow there was no denying it. I took out my photo Snow.

"Come back soon my Snow", I said to the photo.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**The Diamond Family**

**Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry **

**This chapter is in Snow's Perspective. Please leave a review. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Wake up you stupid bitch your husband wants to see you", said Kameko.

I stayed up late last night looking over papers and requests from the villagers. When Eiji left I handled simple things like the problems the villagers had. The main problem I had to fix was an argument between two farmers over a pig. I wonder when he got back? He didn't come to our room last night he must have gotten back this morning.

"Shut up Kameko if he wants to see me he can come here", I said as pulled the blanket over my head.

"You come when you're called, Minori", said Kameko.

"I'm not a dog Kameko I don't have to come when I'm called", I said.

"No, your worse than a dog you're a bastard", said Kameko.

"At least I'm not inbred freak like you", I said.

She grabbed my hair and dragged me to Eiji's office. Eiji looked up from his work and looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Thank you, Kameko", said Eiji.

"Out the people you could have sent to wake me up you chose her", I said.

"You look good, Minori", said Eiji.

"Why do you always send her to get me? She treats me like shit", I said.

"To earn Kameko's respect you have to beat her at her own game. Stand up for yourself. Don't let her step all over you", said Eiji.

I looked down I saw I was still in my silk little pajamas dress. I heard the door to Eiji's office open. I sat down his desk.

"Eiji, there's emergency. Minori, I didn't know you were here", yelled Eiji.

The assistant's eyes widen, as he looked me over again. I was going to have some fun and get Eiji a little jealous too.

"I haven't you seen a girl in her pajamas before", I said in my most seductive voice I winked too.

"No, Minori", he stammered.

"Your so pink. Am I embarrassing you?" I asked.

"No", he said.

"Are you sure? Well, if your not can you go I have to tell my husband something?" I asked.

Eiji gave me a strange look I could tell he was jealous.

"I will be going now", said the assistant.

"Bye bye", I said before blew a kiss at him.

His turned even pinker and he passed out. Was really that attractive to him? When I looked at Eiji he had a light blush on his face.

"Your blushing, Eiji", I said.

"How did you learn to flirt like that?" asked Eiji.

"Mari, taught me", I said.

"Of course she did. So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Eiji.

"When can I leave the village?" I asked.

"Not this again, Minori", said Eiji as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've been here for five months now. I haven't even spoken about my other family until now. I've followed all of your rules. Let me show you that I am loyal to this village. Let me do some missions with Mari. I will even go on mission with Kameko", I said.

"I'll let you go outside of the village if you can beat Kameko in a fight and if you give me something I want. Even if you give me that something you will still have to wear your tractor", said Eiji.

"What would this something be?" I asked.

"You'll find out tonight. Just to warn you beating Kameko won't be as easy as you think. You caught her off guard the first time you met her", said Eiji.

I never thought beating Kameko would be easy. Kameko is one tough bitch and I would not do deny that.

"I have another question are you willing to answer it, Eiji?" I asked.

"Okay, I will answer your question", said Eiji.

"What level do you think I'm at in my fighting?" I asked.

"After five months of training you've gone from chunin level to Jonin level. That reminds me have to give you this", said Eiji.

"You really think I'm that good?" I asked.

"Yes, I do think that good, Minori. You're a fast learner", said Eiji.

He handed me a forehead protector with the village's symbol on it.

"This shows that you are an official Hidden Diamond shinobi", said Eiji.

It was nice getting some recognition as a ninja. I was so happy I felt a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. He also handed me a black flack jacket. I had seen Mari and Kameko wearing.

"Thank you, Eiji", I said.

"Your welcome. That reminds me of something else since your such a quick learner maybe you'll be a good teacher", said Eiji.

"Who would I be teaching?" I asked.

"Three students of your choosing from the academy", said Eiji.

"Are you sure I'm ready for something like that?" I asked.

"Kameko, is one of the top jonin in the village if beat her you'll be able to be a sensei", said Eiji.

"Kameko is a teacher?" I asked.

"Yes, she is. She has already chosen her students", said Eiji.

"I wouldn't think of her as a teacher", I said

"She's actually a good teacher her students become high level ninjas. Now she's getting a new set of students", said Eiji.

"Well, I'm going to change", I said.

"Don't change you look, so nice in that little silk dress", said Eiji.

"I bet you don't like others seeing me in this little dress. I saw the way you glared at your assistant when he saw me. Maybe I'll wear something more skimpy if you send Kameko to wake me up and show you just how much flirting Mari taught me", I said.

"Minori, you might want to check out some of the students at the academy. Find the three students you want", said Eiji.

"That's a good idea", I said.

"But change before you leave. I am a patient man, but also a jealous man too", said Eiji.

I went to my room. I put on pair shorts that stopped at my knees, a light blue t-shirt that hugged my body; I put on my flack jacket, and tied my forehead protector around my neck. I looked at the tattoo on my wrist I didn't want any one to see it. I put on the black leather bracelet Mari gave me I never thought I would ever wear it. I made my way to the academy and saw other jonin looking at potential students.

"Why are you here, Minori?" asked Kameko.

"I'm looking for my potential students", I said.

"Your late pretty much all the good ones are taken. My students are going to be the best. Only the rejects are left", said Kameko.

"I see some potential", I said.

"Then there must be something wrong with your eyes", said Kameko.

I saw some older kids beating up a boy. I grabbed the older kids by their ears and pulled them away from the boy. He looked about nine or ten years old. His hair and eyes were a chestnut brown color and he wore nerdy circular glasses that were taped together in the middle.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you for helping. Are you one of the jonin? I better tell you that I'm not the strongest student here. My strength is in knowledge", said the boy.

"Brains are better than bronzes in my book. How would you like to be my student?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your student. Now I'm not a reject anymore", said the boy.

"What do you mean by reject?" I asked.

"Students who are not picked by a jonin are forced to stay at the academy for another year", said the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Toshi. And what is your name?" asked Toshi.

"My name is Minori", I said.

"Thanks for picking me sensei Minori", said Toshi.

"Your welcome", I said.

Another boy caught my attention. The boy's hands were covered in ash he must be the son of the black smith. He looked sad. The boy was playing with a lighter. But the thing that really caught my attention was I saw him breath out a small ball of fire. The boy had the same color of red hair as Pain. But the boy's hair covered his eyes and went down to his shoulders. His eyes looked like burning embers. He was wearing black shirt with a yellow dragon on it and black shorts.

"This is the second time I haven't been picked", said the boy.

"What's your name boy?" I asked.

"Why do you care it's not like you are going to pick me because of my condition?" asked the boy.

"What is your condition and why would make me not want to pick you?" I asked.

"I can breathe fire, but sometimes I don't know when I'm breathing fire. I've almost burnt down my house twice this month. I don't like putting my family in danger. That's why no one picks me", said the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Ryuu", said the boy.

"Ryuu I want you to go home to your parents and tell them you were chosen", I said.

"Really?" asked the boy.

"Yes really", I said.

"What's your name sensei", asked Ryuu.

"My name is Minori. Now I want you to go home and tell your parents", I said.

"Wait your Lady Minori your our leader's wife", said Ryuu.

"Yes I'm now go on", I said.

"Bye", said Ryuu before he ran to his house.

It was dark and I had no idea who I wanted for my third student. I had to go home soon. Eiji didn't like it when I stayed out late.

"Stop it daddy that hurts I'm sorry I didn't get picked!" screamed a little girl.

I ran over to where I heard the girl. I saw a man beating her. I grabbed him by the arm. The little girl ran off and hid somewhere.

"Stop it", I said.

"Lady Minori, I'm sorry you had see my disappointment of a child", said the man.

"What happened to her mother?" I asked.

"Her mother died in labor with her. I would love to give the thing away, but nobody will take her", said the man.

"I will take her", I said.

"I can't thank you enough for taking her", a said the man.

I saw someone dart quickly behind a trashcan. That must be where the little girl is hiding. I looked behind the trashcans and saw her.

"Thank you thank you lady for taking me away from him", said the little girl.

She jumped into my arms. The girl had bruises all over her body caused by being grabbed and she had a black eye. She probably became, so good at hiding from hiding from her dad. Her hair was a very light shade of cherry blossom pink, but it was dirty. The girl felt very light she needed some food. Her eyes were a crimson color.

"What's your name little one?" I asked.

"My name is Ren. What's your name", said the little girl.

"My name is Minori. How old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned eight", said Ren.

She looked a lot younger than eight I thought she was six years old.

"You must be good student if you're ready to start your training all ready", I said.

"I had to or daddy would hurt me", said Ren.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore", I said.

I picked her up and she soon fell asleep. I took her to the bathroom, so she could bathe. The little girl reminded me of myself. I would make sure she will have a better life then I had at her age. I put her in one of my pajamas shirts and then put her in my bed. I sat down next to her and she curled up against. The way she curled up against me remind of when I use to curl up against Kakuzu.

"Mommy", said Ren as she cuddled closer to me.

I never thought I would be called mommy. I am not her mommy I am her sensei, but I will protect all three of my students like they are my own children. Eiji walked into the room.

"Why is there a little girl in our bed?" asked Eiji.

"Her father didn't want her and he was abusing her. I had to protect her she's one of my students", I said.

"You have a big heart, Minori", said Eiji.

"She can live here until she turns fifteen then she'll move into and an apartment", said Eiji.

Ren woke up from her sleep.

"Little one let me show you to your new room", said Eiji.

Ren followed him to her new room. Eiji walked back to our room a few minutes later.

"Thank you for letting her stay", I said.

"Who are your other students?" asked Eiji.

"My other two students are Toshi and Ryuu", I said.

"The book worm and pyromaniac" said Eiji.

"Don't call them that. All three of them have great potential. Ryuu has great amount chakra for someone his age. Toshi is extremely smart and Ren is quick on her feet", I said.

"I knew you had a good eye, Snow", said Eiji.

"Thanks", I said.

"Now we are going to do that something we talked about earlier today", said Eiji.

I had to do this if wanted a chance to go outside of the village. I will not let him make me his. I belong to Kakuzu and Kakuzu belongs to me. I will have to make it sound like I was enjoying what we were going to do. He took off his shirt and pants. He was only wearing his boxers. Eiji took off my little silk dress, so I was only in my underwear. He spread my legs, but did pull off my underpants. I saw lust in his eyes and the tent that was forming in his boxers.

I was on my back and he was on top of me. He started to kiss my neck. I let out an unwanted moan when kissed my soft spot. He pulled away from and I saw a smile on his face. His lips met mine again. I didn't know what to do I felt horrible about doing this. If Kakuzu saw this he'd freak out and try to kill Eiji. He would hate me for the rest of my life if he saw this. I felt one of Eiji's fingers slip inside me. I let out a moan. Why am I moaning I didn't want to do this? It felt like my body was screaming out for more. My mind and body wanted two different things.

I felt Eiji slamming against me through my clothes. The only stopping him from entering me was the thin fabric of my underpants. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. He reached his realse. I felt an intense pleasure in between my legs no no I didn't want Eiji to bring me this kind of pleasure. I let out a loud moan and started crying I didn't want this and I didn't understand why my body was reacting like this. Eiji closed his eyes and pulled me close. I would rather fight Kameko for two days straight then do this again. Please let Kakuzu forgive me. I know Kakuzu will be loyal to me. I cried myself asleep. I woke up early the next morning and showered. I tried to wash away the memories of last night. When I finally felt clean I got out of the shower. I started crying again all I want right now is to be in Kakuzu's strong protective arms. I missed everything about him. I got dressed today I had to fight Kameko. I heard someone come into the bathroom. I knew it was Eiji. He hugged me from behind.

"Did you enjoy last night, Snow?" asked Eiji.

I had no control of the way my body reacted. My body longed for touch even if that touch belonged to Eiji. I hated myself for reacting like that I didn't want his touch, but my body didn't give me any other option.

"Yes, I enjoyed it", I said.

"Are you ready for your fight, Kameko?" asked Eiji.

"Yes", I said.

"And your students will be watching", said Eiji.

"Why do you want my students to watch?" I asked.

"I want them to see how powerful their sensei is", said Eiji.

"What if I can't beat her?" I asked.

"Even if you don't beat her I still want you to be a teacher to those students. Pick them up from the academy", said Eiji.

I woke up Ren. I got her some new clothes. She was wearing a green tank top, black shorts, sandals, her forehead protector was tied around her neck, and her hair was up like mine.

"Where are we going?" asked Ren.

"We are going to meet your teammates", I said.

She followed me to the academy. Ryuu and Toshi were waiting for us. Ren instantly hid behind my legs when she saw the others.

"Ren, introduce yourself", I said.

"Hi", said Ren.

"You're the girl who's good at hiding", said Ryuu.

Ren's face turned pink.

"Yes and your the cute boy who breathes fire", said Ren.

I saw her face turn pink with blush as she realized what she had said.

"You think I'm cute?" asked Ryuu.

Ren nodded her head yes and then hid behind my leg again.

"You're the book worm", said Ryuu to Toshi.

"My name isn't book worm it's Toshi", said Toshi.

"What are we going to be doing today?" asked Ren.

"You are going to watch me fight my sister", I said.

They followed me to my home.

"This is your house sensei?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, this is my home I share it with my husband and sisters. You don't have to call me sensei. Call me Minori", I said.

"So, these are your students. There odd little bunch", said Kameko.

Kameko's students were boys. I recognized them they were the ones who beat up Toshi. Toshi moved closer to me and so did the others. Kameko's students must have bullied Ryuu, Ren, and Toshi.

"Are you two ready", asked Eiji.

We both nodded our head yes. I backed away and waited for Kameko to make the first move. She didn't make a move, which meant that I would.

"Come on make your move", said Kameko.

I preformed a summoning jutsu. Hundreds of white crows appeared and swarmed around Kameko and me. I took my chance to hide. I willed the to crows to land.

"Where did you Minori?" asked Kameko.

No I wasn't going to hide from her. I wasn't going to let her think that I was afraid of her.

"I'm right here", I said before I kick her back sending her across the training ground.

"Good move Minori", said Kameko.

That was the first complement that she had ever given me. I felt a weak movement in the ground. I knew what was coming diamond blades. I had found out that Kameko had three of my talents. I dodged her diamond blades. I would use them against her. I connected my chakra threads to her diamond blades and sent them after her.

"How the hell did you learn how to do that?" asked Kameko.

"Wouldn't you like to know", I said.

I saw her unsheathed her swords. Kameko was still angry with me for breaking her last pair of swords. I had found out that her two chakra elements were earth and lighting. Her swords are her most powerful weapons. She channeled lighting through her swords. She stabbed her swords into the ground. I knew what was going to happen.

"Lighting style electric earth", said Kameko.

I had to get off of the ground. I quickly preformed a summoning jutsu and giant white crow appeared. I got on its back and went into the air. I had to get those swords out of the ground. How would I get them out? I noticed something there was a small area around Kameko that didn't electric current going through it. I made two shadow clones.

"Do really think shadow clones can beat me?" asked Kameko.

I ignored her question and made my shadow clones land on top of her knocking her down to the ground. Before she fell she took her swords out of the ground, so her own jutsu couldn't hurt her. I had to make sure she couldn't get her hands back on those swords.

"Diamond chains jutsu", I said as preformed some hand signs.

Diamond chains wrapped around Kameko and stopped her from moving. I connected my chakra threads to her swords and my giant crow caught them in its mouth. I summoned more giant crows, so Kameko would have harder time finding her swords. Now I had the advantage over her.

"Who taught you the summoning jutsu?" asked Kameko.

We were equally matched in taijutsu and it was getting late both of us were unwilling to back down. Kameko channeled some of her chakra into hand and ran into me. When I tried to move arm my leg moved no of my body parts moved the way I wanted them to.

"Kameko, is the winner. Minori, I still want you as a teacher you will start missions with your team soon", said Eiji.

He left and so did the students. The only student there was Ren. Kameko came close to me and undid her jutsu.

"What kind of move was that?" I asked.

"It's a jutsu that rewires the electric impulses in the body making it almost impossible to move. I haven't had to use for very long time, but you gave me a real challenge", said Kameko.

"Why is it that your chakra natures are earth and lighting not earth and fire?" I asked.

"Every one in her family has a strong suit for earth, but the second element could be anything. Our family has gotten weaker and most of us only have an affinity towards earth now. Fire and earth is the most powerful mixture in our family", said Kameko.

"Kameko, besides being a bastard why do you hate me, so much?" I asked.

"I don't hate you Snow you've actually grown on me and you have earned my respect no has posed that much of challenge for me in a long time. The truth is I'm jealous of you Snow. You can have children, you can get married, you've met the love of your life and I'm not talking about Eiji", said Kameko.

"I think you would make a great mother I've seen the way you treat your students you love them like there your own children. You can still have children, get married, and fall in love, Kameko", I said.

Kameko is a nice woman even though she tries to hide it. She would make a good match for Taro, but I won't tell her about him until I'm sure they would a good match.

"Snow, I can't physically have children. I've tried to adopt, but they said single mother that works my hours has so much risk her life isn't suited to be a parent", said Kameko.

"Kameko, I know little girl who really needs a mom. I can't be her mom since I'm her sensei, but you can. She's lived a hard life her father beat the crap out of her. She acts like she's six when she's really eight. Ren needs a mom and you want a child", I said.

"Do you think she will accept me as her mom?" asked Kameko.

"Yes", I said.

Ren ran over to me and jumped into my lap and started to cry. She must have had a nightmare.

"Ren, I want you to meet someone this is my older sister Kameko. She is the strongest jonin village and she will protect you with her life. Kameko will be your protector", I said.

"She will protect me like Eiji protects you?" Ren asked.

"She will protect you even better", I said.

"Will you really Kame. Sorry the rest of the name your is hard for me to say", said Ren.

She was still scare from her nightmare. Ren walked over to Kameko and raised her arms asking for Kameko to pick her up. Kameko quickly picked her up. She held Ren close to her body. The love I saw in Kameko's eyes was pure. Ren cuddled into Kameko.

"Mommy", said Ren as she cuddled closer to Kameko.

"Yes, I'm your mommy", said Kameko.

"I finally have a mommy", said Ren before she fell asleep.

"Thank you Snow I will always be grateful for this. I don't know how I can ever repay you", said Kameko.

"I just want you to treat me like I'm your sister not some bastard freak of nature. I think might have person in mind for your love problem to. He's a baker and really sweet outside and in. I'll tell you where he is, but if you hurt him I will make sure you regret it", I said.

"Why are you being so kind to me, Snow?" asked Kameko.

"You're my family and can you also teach me?" I asked

"You want me to teach you?" asked Kameko.

"Yes", I said.

Kameko told me she was taking Ren out for a week. When they came back Kameko had a smile on her face that I hadn't seen before. Ren looked like she had gained some weight, which was good.

"Thank you Snow. You were right about Taro he is very sweet. He told me to tell you that his deal with you is done he found someone he loves. And he also told me to tell you thank for introducing us. I hate his sister", said Kameko.

"I hate her too", I said.

"Mommy, I'm tired", said Ren.

"Minori, I will help you get out here and I think I have an idea for us to live the life we want", said Kameko.

"Tell me your plan", I said.

"You have to make him love you so much that he's willing to change anything to make you stay. Soon enough he will love you so much he will do anything make you happy even if it means letting you go. If he willing lets you go he will let you come, so you'll have somewhere to go if anything goes wrong", said Kameko.

"Kameko you're a genus", I said.

I had never thought a plan if B anything went wrong with Akatsuki and Kameko. Her plan would I have to stay here longer.


	4. A Potentially Dangerous Family Reunion

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 4: A Potentially Dangerous Family Reunion **

**Perspectives: Snow, Itachi, and Kakuzu **

**Please leave a review. I was in rush to get this published, so there might be more errors than normal. Sorry it took, so long to get this chapter out it's been a long week. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I walked to my room I was exhausted. Today was another good day of training with my students. My body ached from my training with Kameko. I was finally starting to get the hang of lighting style jutsus. I showered quickly and collapsed into bed. I closed my eyes and hoped I would dream about Kakuzu. My dreams and memories were the only places where I can be with him.

**Snow's Dream**

_I was in Kakuzu arms he was holding me tightly to his body. I breathed in his sent. He smelled like earth, blood, and cinnamon. It was a weird smell, but I love it. His strong arms were wrapped around me. I felt his fingers going through my hair. _

"_That feels nice", I said. _

"_Why do you like it when I do this?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_It makes me feel safe and helps me calm down. Being with you always makes me feel safe, Kakuzu", I said. _

_He pulled me into a deep kiss. The feel of his lips on mine felt, so good. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't know why. I rested my head on his strong chest and listen to the sound of his hearts beating. _

"_What's wrong, Snow?" asked Kakuzu. _

_It felt, so nice hearing him call me by my name. I didn't answer I just curled up closely to him. I started to trace his stitches. _

"_What's wrong my treasure why are you crying?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_I don't know what's wrong. Please keep holding me", I said. _

_He caressed my face and then he kissed me softly on the lips. Kakuzu lifted my chin, so I was looking at him. His normally cold eyes were warm when he looked at me. I love looking into those beautiful green and red eyes. _

"_I love you", said Kakuzu. _

"_I love you too, Kakuzu", I said. _

I woke up when I felt Eiji getting into bed with me. It was a great dream. It felt so real. When I looked at the clock on the table it read 12:00 am. What was Eiji doing up this late? More importantly why did he wake me up from such a great dream?

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to. Did I interrupt a good dream", said Eiji

"Yes, you did, but it's not like you care", I said.

"You were calling out his name again", said Eiji.

Eiji didn't allow me to talk about my other family. He thought I shouldn't care about them since I found my biological family.

"I'm sorry, Eiji. I can't control what I say in my sleep", I said.

I fell asleep again, but it was a dreamless sleep. I was tired of hearing my students complain about only doing D rank missions. Eiji trusted me enough to let me go on A rank missions with Mari and Kameko, but I had to wear that stupid tracker wherever I went. If I tried to escape Eiji could find me and my other family. Ryuu's face was covered in in scratches. He was glaring at the fluffy white persian who was resting in its owner's arms. The cat glared right back at him and hissed loudly. It looked like the cat wanted to scratch Ryuu's eyes out.

"Mr. Fluffy be nice to the young boy returned you to me", said the owner of the cat.

She left.

"I hate fucking cats", said Ryuu when the owner was out of range.

I flicked Ryuu on the forehead, which made him fall to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" asked Ryuu as he got up from the ground.

I flicked him on the forehead again, which made him fall to the ground again. He rubbed his forehead and there was a red mark on his forehead.

"I don't like hearing you speak like that, Ryuu", I said.

"But it's the truth", said Ryuu.

"You can say the truth in a nicer way", I said.

"Okay sensei", said Ryuu.

"We have to get a new mission", I said.

We walked into the assignment room. I saw Eiji sitting at the middle of the table looking over assignments with his assistant. He was wearing his reading glasses. The way Eiji reread things, so carefully reminded me of the way Kakuzu counted his money. I let my mind slip into a memory from long ago.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I had just gotten my name. Kakuzu led me into his room. His room was lined with bookshelves and was messy. I didn't mind the mess it made the room feel comfy to me. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I sat down on the floor near the end of his bed. I would have sat down on the bed, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. Kakuzu sat down at his desk and opened a big bag of money. I watched him count through every bill one at a time. _

"_What a waste", said Kakuzu as threw the blood covered bills onto the floor. _

_I'd only been here a few minutes and I managed to annoy him. I didn't mean to get blood on his money. If he is my new master I didn't want to make him angry. I didn't want to be beaten. _

"_Sorry", I said. _

_He gave me a quick glance and then continued with his work. It had gotten, so quiet. _

"_Why do you count them on at a time?" I asked. _

"_To find this", said Kakuzu as he showed me a bill. _

"_It looks normal to me", I said. _

"_It's fake", said Kakuzu. _

"_Mr. are you my master now?" I asked. _

"_No, I'm not your master", said Kakuzu. _

"_Then what are you to me?" I asked. _

I came out of my flash back. I use to be so scared and weak then. I didn't know what to think about Kakuzu at that time. I never thought he would become my lover. In fact I never thought I would have a lover.

"Listen here old man we are some of the strongest genin here we should get a harder mission", said Ryuu.

He was defiantly the knucklehead of the group. Ryuu might look almost exactly like Pain, but their personalties were completely different. I let out sigh I knowing Ryuu wouldn't drop the subject.

"What makes you think you can handle a C ranked mission?" asked Eiji.

"Because Sensei has trained us very hard and were a lot stronger than the other genin" said Ryuu.

"I will give you a low rank C mission, but come crying to me if you get hurt", Eiji said.

Everyone in the room looked surprised at Eiji's choice including Ryuu. I know my team can handle a C ranked mission. They were growing quickly.

"Thank you grandpa", said Ren.

Ren had become part of the family and Eiji excepted her as his granddaughter.

"What will this mission be?" I asked.

"You will be escorting a group of merchants to the Hidden Leaf Village", said Eiji.

"That sounds easy" said Ryuu.

"Don't be a idiot Ryuu you shouldn't underestimate any mission", said Toshi.

"Shut up book worm!" yelled Ryuu.

"Both of you shut up or I won't let either you go on this mission", I said.

That shut them both up for about five minutes. We met the merchants at the entrance of the village. It was a group of about twelve people not including Ryuu, Ren, Toshi, and me. The Hidden Leaf wasn't too far from here it would take us about three days to get there. It might take longer since there were some elderly people in the group.

"They sent children to protect us how pathetic", said a tall slender woman whose hair was tied up in a tight bun.

"I assure you these child above average strength", I said.

That woman looked very familiar, but I didn't remember where I met her. The cruel harsh tone in her voice was the thing that caught my attention before.

"Be kinder young lady these people are protecting us. You joined my group and that means you will follow my rules, which means you will be civil to these people, Rose", said an old lady who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Everything was going well so far, but something felt off. My students could also tell something was wrong their bodies' tensed as they prepared to fight. A group of bandits appeared and surrounded us.

"Sensei, can we attack please?" asked Ren.

"Go a head", I said.

Bandits weren't a challenge for my students they didn't need my help and they knew it. It only took two minutes for my students to beat them.

"That was amazing young man. I've never seen a person breath out a fire ball before", said the old lady.

Ryuu blushed. He still wasn't use to getting compliments.

"Thank you Miss", said Ryuu.

"You're a good boy calling me miss. You can call me, Momo", said the old woman.

I remembered the time I taught him that. He improved, so much since then.

**Snow's Flash back **

_I asked Ryuu to meet me at the lake. I saw a tired Ryuu walking towards me. _

"_Why did you have to call this meeting, so early? And where are the others?" asked Ryuu._

"_The reason why I want you here early is we have a lot of work to do. The reason why the others aren't is that my main focus is you today", I said. _

"_What is this work we are going to do?" asked Ryuu. _

"_I'm going to teach you a new jutsu today", I said. _

_That woke him up I saw he was excited. He always was in rush to learn new things. _

"_So, what's the jutsu you are going to teach me?" asked Ryuu. _

"_The great fireball jutsu", I said. _

"_Can you show me?" asked Ryuu. _

"_Yes", I said. _

_I did the hand signs and blew out a giant fireball. _

"_The hand signs for this move are horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. Now show me the hand signs", I said. _

"_I already know those hand signs. Why do I have to show you" Ryuu complained. _

"_Prove to me that you know them", I said. _

_Ryuu started to grumble. _

"_I told you not to grumble like that", said as I poked him on the forehead. _

"_Why did you always do that, Sensei?" asked Ryuu. _

"_I do it to you because my sensei did it to me", I said. _

"_Your sensei sounds weird", said Ryuu. _

"_You have to knead your chakra inside of you and then blow out", I said. _

"_Okay sensei", said Ryuu. _

_He breathed out a small fireball as the hours went by his fireballs grew bigger and bigger. Ryuu had some minor burns on his mouth, but otherwise he was okay. _

"_I did it!" yelled Ryuu. _

"_I knew you could. Now get some rest you used a lot of your chakra today", I said. _

My flash back ended and we continued on our way to Hidden Leaf village. It was getting dark and the elderly in the group needed rest.

"Lets set up camp here for the night", I said.

"Why stop now we are almost there?" asked Rose.

"The elderly in your group need rest", I said.

I set up a fire and ever looked relaxed. I kept watch I forced myself not to let my mind wonder. I wanted to get lost in a memory about Kakuzu, but that would put my mission at risk. I felt someone tap my shoulder it was Ren.

"Sensei, you should rest its my turn to take watch", said Ren.

I was about leave, but she grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Sensei, can I ask you a question if you don't mind?" asked Ren.

"Sure", I said.

"Who's Kakuzu?" asked Ren.

I didn't answer. How did she know about Kakuzu? I can't tell her the truth.

"He was your protector before Eiji and I'm guessing you loved very much him", said Ren.

"How did you find out about him?" I asked.

"I heard you calling out his name once in your sleep. It wasn't a nightmare there was no fear in your voice only love. You call out for him like I call out for mommy. People who've gone through the same pain as us always call out for their protector", said Ren.

"Ren, you can't mention this to anyone", I said.

"Why aren't you with your protector? I don't like leaving my protector, but she told me I should learn how to be my own protector. But she also said that she will always be there for me" said Ren.

"That's a painful story I'm not ready to tell", I said.

"I understand", said Ren as she took her place in the tree.

I couldn't fall asleep. Just saying his name brought pain to my heart. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him. We woke up early in the morning and continued on our journey. Something felt off my students couldn't sense that anything was wrong. Whoever was following us was hiding their chakra well I couldn't tell what direction they were coming from. I had to go ahead of the group and see if there was something wrong.

"Ryuu, Ren, Toshi stay here I need to check on something", I said.

They could tell by the tone in my voice that didn't have a choice in staying. I went a head.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Kisame and I were sent on mission to capture some noble woman who has information we need. I wasn't surprised when Kakuzu refused to take this mission even though there is a giant bounty on the woman's head. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Hidden Diamond Village. We found out she was traveling with a group of merchants. They were leaving the Hidden Diamond Village and going to the Hidden Leaf Village. We found the group. Three genin were guarding them. Where is their sensei? We appeared in front of the group.

"Who are you?" asked the old lady.

"That's none of your concern. We only need one of you someone named, Eri. If you give us her the rest of you can leave unharmed", I said.

"None of us here go by that name", said the old lady.

"There's an easier way to get an answer, Itachi", said Kisame.

He approached the old woman. A little girl with light pink hair stood in front of the old woman in an attempt to stop Kisame. She had no hint of fear in her eyes she just stood there with a knife pulled out ready to attack. I couldn't let Kisame kill the little girl.

"Leave her alone you big meanie", said the little girl.

"You're a brave little thing. You remind me of a friend", Kisame said.

I knew he was talking about Snow. He was right the girl had the same flare as Snow.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" asked Kisame.

I wanted know the girl's answer. Anyone else in her position would be terrified right now.

"No, I'm not afraid of you I think your pretty looking", said the little girl a light blush appeared on her face.

Everyone there was surprised at her answer. The only other person I knew that would react like that is Snow. The girl had the same honest streak as Snow.

"If you hurt this lady I will hurt you no matter how pretty you are", said the little girl.

"You're a brave little girl", said Kisame.

"I'm not a little girl I'm eight years old and I'm still growing!" yelled the little girl.

"It's a shame your not older little one. What's your name little one", said Kisame.

"Ren, why do you care?" asked Ren.

"Your name means water lily", said Kisame.

I never seen Kisame take that much interest in a person since Snow.

"Who are you people", asked a boy who looked a lot like Leader.

The boy had the same red hair in the exact same style as Leader. The only thing that was different was the boy didn't have the same eyes and he didn't have any piercings. I wonder if they had any kind of relation.

"How can you not recognize them, Ryuu?" asked the boy with glasses.

"How the hell do you know them?" asked Ryuu.

"They are two of the most wanted missing ninjas. The one with black hair is Itachi Uchiha he's wanted in the Leaf. The other one is Kisame Hoshigaki wanted in the Hidden Mist he's also know as the Monster of the Hidden Mist", said the nerdy looking boy.

"How the hell do you know that book worm?" asked Ryuu.

"I'm curious about that too", said I.

"Having good hearing and photographic memory comes in handy", said the boy.

This was one of the longest conversations I've had with a group of people that we suppose to be questioning. The red headed boy looked like he was going to attack.

"Don't, you idiot", said nerdy boy.

"Why the hell not, Toshi" asked the boy.

"He's a jonin with the Sharingon kekkie genkia. The only one who stands a chance against him is Sensei. Not you, me, or Ren", said Toshi

"But Minori taught how to fight people with that", Ren.

"I forgot about that", said Ryuu.

"How about we make a deal kiddies?" asked Kisame.

"What would that deal be?" asked Toshi.

"If you three beat one of us we will let you live", said Kisame.

"Which one of us do you want to fight?" I asked.

"You", said Ryuu.

"You're an idiot, Ryuu", said Ren.

"Fireball jutsu", said Ryuu.

The boy blew out a good-sized fireball. The chance of someone in the Hidden Diamond Village knowing that move was slim. I grabbed the boy the throat.

"Who taught you that?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" asked Ryuu.

"Sensei, help us!" yelled Ren.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

I heard Ren screaming for me. I could how not sense the danger. If they died it will be my fault. I saw a man holding Ryuu by the throat. I punched the man sending him flying backwards.

"Don't you dare touch my students", I said.

"Sensei, be careful he has Sharingon eyes", said Toshi.

I only know one person with those kind of eyes and that was Itachi. When I looked up I saw Itachi. He had a shocked expression on his face. It was hard to get an expression Itachi's face. Kisame was smiling. I wanted to hug them, but I couldn't. I wanted to go with them, but my tracker would Eiji right to them.

"It's our little Snow", said Kisame.

"My name isn't Snow. My name is Minori", I said.

"Come home, Snow", said Itachi.

I can't come home why can't they understand that? I had to get my students and the merchants out of here, so I could talk to them.

"Toshi, Ryuu, Ren take the merchants back to the village", I said.

"Sorry Snow we can't let you do that", said Kisame.

"For the last time my name isn't Snow", I said.

I hated denying that Snow is my name.

"Go", I said.

Merchants started to leave, but my students refused to go . I saw Kisame was about to act I blocked Samehada. My skin turned diamond. Samehada couldn't cut my skin, but it could steal my chakra.

"I told you to leave", I said.

"No, we are not leaving without you", said Ren.

"Listen to me I want you to leave. Get as far away as you can from here", I said.

"What are we going to tell, Eiji?" asked Ren.

"Tell him I will come back if I can", I said.

"No, we won't!" yelled Toshi.

It was odd hearing Toshi yell. He wasn't the loud one and this was the first time I'd ever seen him get angry. Toshi was always the calm level headed one. Now I knew what set him off a threat to his friends and loved ones.

"You can tell him yourself when you come back with us", said Ryuu.

"Does our deal still stand? If she beats you will let us live", said Toshi.

"The deals still stands you will fight me, Minori", Itachi said.

I glared at him I hated it when he call me that. I didn't like him calling me that, but I had to ignore it. Fighting Itachi would be easier than fighting Kisame since Itachi's eyes have no affect on me. The pupils of my eyes turned to diamond. Since my students were here I had to make this look real they will know if I was faking.

"I won't go easy on you", I said.

I attacked him with all my strength. I would only use taijutsu for now. I was much stronger from the last time I fought him. I posed a real challenge for him in taijutsu. He was surprised he couldn't beat me right away.

"You've gotten stronger since we last fought", said Itachi.

"Let me show you just how strong I have gotten", I said.

Taijutsu was getting me nowhere in this battle I will have to use ninjutsu. Itachi had the advantage now. I didn't even bother trying to dodge his fire attack. My skin turn to diamond and the heat didn't even bother me. I knew I didn't have to look into his eyes to get caught in his genjutsu.

"Itachi, let me have turn with her", said Kisame.

Kisame will be a real challenge for me. He can easily beat the shit out me.

"Your coming back with us if you like or not Minori", said Kisame.

"Alright", said Itachi.

This is going to be hard. Kisame has more brute strength then me. I am faster than him. I dodged his attacks, but only by inches. Water started to flood the land.

"I have never felt chakra like this before", said Ren.

"Shit", I said.

Kisame had a major advantage in this situation. All he had to do was get me underwater then I am dead. I felt my chakra slowly draining away. Kisame figured out the way to get to me he imprisoned my students. I didn't know how long they could hold their breath for.

"Let them go Kisame your fight is with me not them", I said.

He knew he found a weakness. None of my fire techniques will have any affect on him. I finally came up with and idea. I quickly preformed the hand signs.

"Ten diamond dragons", I said before I touched my hands to the surface of the water.

"Where are your dragons?" asked Kisame.

His question was soon answered when ten twenty-foot diamonds dragons erupted from the water. Three of them went to save my students the other seven attacked Kisame. I needed to give myself an advantage I wasn't sure how much longer my dragons would last against him.

"Impressive trick, but how much longer can you keep them here?" asked Kisame.

The waves started to go through the water. A giant forest of diamond blades came out of the earth. My dragons could hide perfectly in their new landscape. I made my skin turn to diamond, so I could hide better.

"Where are you?" asked Kisame as walked through the forest trying to find me.

I sent five of my dragons at him he killed all of them. I knew my students were safe the remaining two of my diamond dragons were protecting them. I did the same hand signs and ten more dragons appeared. They surrounded Kisame. It was going to get hot very fast. I commanded my dragons to breath fire not at Kisame, but into the water. The steam rising off the water made more cover for me. I knew the water would become too hot for Kisame to stand on. I wasn't planning on killing him. My plan was to dehydrate him enough, so he will be too weak to fight. If I made him fight it will dehydrate him even faster.

"What's wrong Kisame can you not take a little heat?" I asked as I appeared in front of him.

Extreme temperatures didn't affect my family. We all love the heat it is part of our nature. Since diamonds and other precious stones are formed in extreme heat we are attracted to it. The cold doesn't bother us, but most of my family hated the cold. I liked both. Kisame was panting heavily. I didn't like making him suffer like this, but it was kinder than killing him. I attacked him, but he easily blocked it. He tried to attack me, but I was much faster than him. His body was getting weak quickly and so was mine. My body was reaching its limits. The water faded and so did my diamond blades. When the diamond blades and water disappeared. I saw that every one there was sweating and panting heavily. I was the only one who was not affected by the heat. Kisame collapsed. I had to give them a message with out my students noticing. Itachi helped up Kisame. Before I collapsed I summoned Pearl.

"Ryuu, Ren, Toshi come here", I said.

"What is it sensei?" asked Toshi.

"It's time to go. I hope you like my little birdy friend", I said before a sparkling white mist appeared around my students and me.

A few minutes later we were at the gates of our village. I was too weak to move. I closed my eyes.

"Minori please be alright", said Eiji.

His voice was so worried he really is falling in love with me. The last thing I felt before I passed out was someone picking me up and carrying me into the village.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Snow had become a force to be feared. She learned a lot from her time with her family. I've never seen a person weaken Kisame to point to where he collapsed. What did Snow mean when she said I hope you like my little birdy friend? A white crow with one gold eye and one pink eye appeared. I looked over the bird there was no message tied to its leg what was I suppose to do with it.

"What I am I suppose to do with you?" I asked the bird.

The bird squawked loudly and then landed on my shoulder. I would figure out what to do with the bird later I had to get Kisame back to the hideout.

"What happened?" asked Leader as he saw me dragging Kisame into the hideout.

Sasori took Kisame to the infirmary.

"Who attacked, Kisame?" asked Kakuzu.

"We tracked down the woman we had to find she was traveling with a group of merchants. They were protected by three genin. Their sensei was the problem a very powerful problem", I said.

"So, who was it?" asked Kakuzu.

"It was Snow", I said.

"Why didn't she come with you?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know the only hint she gave me was this crow", I said as I pulled it out of my cloaked pocket.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow defeated Kisame she had become extremely powerful.

"That's Pearl", I said.

"What does Pearl do?" asked Konan.

"Pearl is a messenger", I said.

The bird walked over to me and then sat down on the ground when it stood up again there were two eggs. Pearl broke both eggs with her beak there was no baby bird in the eggs there was two pieces of paper tightly folded up. After that Pearl disappeared. One of the letters was to me the other was to the group. I put the leader to me in pocket I would read it later. I read a loud the letter:

_I know you guys must be very confused right now. Seeing me out of the village and not trying to escape. I can't escape without putting you guys at risk. The only reasons I didn't leave with Kisame and Itachi was my students were there and I have tracker connected to me. _

_Only Eiji can take it off. If I escaped with it on it would lead him right to where the hideout is and that would put all of your lives in danger. I am working on a plan of escape, but it's going to take longer than I thought. _

_I miss all of you even you Hidan. Well I don't miss Orochimaru. I will come back as soon as I can. _

_From: Snow _

_To: My True Family _

I could tell everyone felt better knowing Snow was trying to get away from Eiji and return to us. I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. I unfolded the letter and a photo came out. The photo was of Snow. In the picture she was sitting in a cherry tree that was in full bloom she looked the same except her clothes were nicer and her hair was longer. She was wearing the locket I gave her. I flipped the picture over and saw Snow had written something on the back of it. I started to read:

_I know a photo isn't enough, but that's all I can give you right now. I miss you Kakuzu. _

_My heart will always belong to you no else never forget that. _

I unfolded the letter and started to read:

_I miss you, but you probably already know that. By the time you read this I will most likely be in the hospital. Don't worry too much I've gotten hurt much worse than this. I guess that doesn't bring you much comfort. _

_I don't know how long I will be stuck here, but you have to understand I'm trying to get away. I miss you so much it hurts. I can't write anymore my body is too weak. I love you never forget that._

_From: Snow _

_To: Kakuzu_

The ink of the letters were smudged from her tears. She was in the hospital I had to go see her. If she was hurt I had to see her. I had to make sure she was okay. There would be to many people checking in on her today. I will have to wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Practically everyone in the village came to visit me. Eiji visited me once he knew that I was no mood to see him. There we tons of flowers and get-well cards in my room. The one person I wanted to see the most didn't come. I couldn't sleep. The pain I was feeling wasn't keeping me up. I stayed up in the chances that he would come to see me. I closed my eyes. I heard the window to my room opening. I kept my eyes closed I felt someone sitting down on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw the person I had been longing to see. Tears fell down my face. Seeing him is a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. I hugged him hard.

"Don't worry Snow this isn't a dream it's really me", whispered Kakuzu.

"Take off that stupid mask and hood before I rip them off", I said.

He took off his mask and hood and his long dark brown hair came falling down. I saw him nervously looking at the door. I knew he was taking a big risk in seeing me.

"You have to be more quiet, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"No, I don't the nurses and doctors think I'm high on pain killer. I don't like taking them because they make me very loopy. But you already know that don't you. You are the one who has to stay quiet", I said.

"Why are you tied down?" asked Kakuzu.

"Well let just say getting me high on pain and then making me angry doesn't end well. They were doing this for my protection and there's. Now can you please untie please", I said.

He quickly untied me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His tongue explored my mouth. He kissed me like this would be his last chance to. I wanted more of him. I wanted him to fuck me until I fainted. If we did have sex I would moan loudly and the nurses would think I was in pain and come rushing over here. I was embarrassed at how horny I am. We only separated when we needed air. I kissed him again.

"What are you thinking Snow? I can tell your thinking about something dirty", said Kakuzu.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"First promise me you won't laugh at me", I said.

"I promise I won't laugh now tell me what you are thinking", said Kakuzu.

"I was thinking about how I want you to fuck me until I faint and I would be so sore the next morning that I would have a hard time walking", I said this I felt blush forming on my face.

I saw smile forming on his face at the idea I just planted in his head.

"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer, Snow we both know that we can't. As soon as you get out of here I will take you up on that offer", said Kakuzu.

I know we couldn't do that but I wanted more of his touch. I pulled him down into another kiss. I felt his big hands move up my waist. I whimpered in pain when I felt his hand touching one of my giant purple bruises. He tried to pull away me he didn't want to hurt me

"Pull away and I will kick you in a place you don't want to be kicked", I growled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, I'm not some delicate little flower I can handle a little pain. I won't let a little pain stop me from being with the man I love", I said.

"You really missed me didn't you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Don't ask a question you already know the answer to", I said.

I cuddled closely to him and rested my head on his chest. I listened to his hearts beating.

"Kakuzu, can you hold me in your arms?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me close. It feels so good being in his arms. The safety I wanted, so badly I finally have it. I breathed in his sent. It was exactly like my dream not so long ago.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" I asked.

"Yes this isn't dream and I'll prove it", said Kakuzu.

He pinched me.

"Ouch Kakuzu why did you do that?" I asked.

"You can't feel pain in a dream", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him. He knew very well I can feel pain in my dreams.

"Snow, I promise this isn't a dream", said Kakuzu.

I felt his fingers running through my hair.

"Kakuzu, I know it's asking a lot, but can you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"I will stay with you until morning Snow. I won't be able to come back for a long time Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Why not?" I asked.

I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to hear it. I still had to ask.

"You know the answer", said Kakuzu.

"I know", I said.

"I got you something", said Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me see your locket, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Can you take it off for me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but he took off my necklace. He put something into one the empty frames of the locket. Kakuzu handed it back to me. The photo that took up the space was of Kakuzu and I. In the picture I was asleep, but I had a smile on face Kakuzu was holding me tightly against his chest and his fingers were going through my hair.

"Where did you get this photo from?" I asked.

"Tatsuo took it while we weren't looking. You said you wanted a picture of me in your locket", said Kakuzu.

"Thank you", I said.

"You need to rest Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I don't want to rest. The faster I fall asleep the sooner you'll leave", I said.

"Snow, before I go can you show me the tracker?" asked Kakuzu.

I move the blankets and showed him the diamond chain that was on my ankle.

"What is your plan of escape?" asked Kakuzu.

"You won't like it. It will make you very angry. You'll just have to trust me", I said.

Soon I drifted to sleep. When I woke up I saw that I was tied back up and Kakuzu was gone. It was a great night that I will never forget.


	5. I Want To See You Smile

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 5: I Want To See You Smile **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kakuzu. Please leave a review I love to hear any of your ideas. **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow fell asleep around 1:00 am. I hated leaving her, but if I stayed any longer I would get caught. I put her restraints back on I couldn't leave any signs that I was here. I hoped she keeps smiling and wouldn't go into a depression of some kind. I kissed her gently on the forehead and was about to slip out the window. I heard the door of the room open and diamond chains wrapped around me. As soon as I was tied up a white sparkling mist appeared around me. When the mist faded I was on outskirts of the villages.

"Why are you here, Kakuzu?" asked Eiji.

He as glaring at me with so much hatred.

"I had to see her", I said.

"I can give you millions for the rest of your life and all you have to do is leave her alone", said Eiji.

"I don't want your money", I growled.

"Your known as a cold and greedy man Kakuzu I'm surprised your not taking my offer. But I can understand why Snow is one of a kind. You aren't worthy of her I don't know what she sees in you", said Eiji.

"She chose me even if meant putting her life in danger to be with me", I said.

I tried to pull against my chains, but had no luck this chains were much stronger than the ones I had broken out of before.

"Don't waste your energy, Kakuzu my chain are much stronger than Mari's one", said Eiji.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Because if I kill you Snow will never forgive me. She loves you more then anything in the world and I hate that. How much do you love her?", asked Eiji.

I didn't want to tell him my feelings for Snow. She already knew how I felt about her I didn't need to tell this man.

"I know you love her more than money. I can tell her that I knew that you came to visit her and that you wouldn't return because you accepted my bribe. At first she will have a hard time believing it, but she will grow to accept it. Snow knows your first love is money", said Eiji.

Snow would believe that if I was in her position I'd believe it. I didn't want her to suffer through the pain of thinking that I didn't love her.

"Don't tell her that it will break her heart beyond repair", I said.

"All broken hearts can heal Kakuzu they just need time and I have plenty of time on my hands, so does Snow. How long do you think it will take for her to grow two love me after you break her heart", said Eiji.

I felt the anger building up within me how could he do something like to Snow if he truly cared for her he wouldn't do that. I heard some of the chains snapping and Eiji looked surprised that they were breaking.

"How can you say you love her when your willing to hurt her like that?" I asked.

"If you ever come near her again I will tell her you accepted my offer", said Eiji.

He didn't answer my question a white sparkling mist appeared around him and he was gone. When he vanished so did the chains.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

I woke up and my restraints were back on. I had to make sure that last night wasn't a dream I had to open my locket to see if the picture was still in it. I pulled against them and they snapped. I quickly opened my locket and the picture of Kakuzu and me was in it. Good it wasn't a dream. I went to the bathroom and showered.

"Lady Minori where are you?" asked a nurse.

I could hear the worry in her voice. I opened the door of the bathroom.

"It's all right I'm over here", I said.

"You shouldn't be up Lady Minori your injuries are very serous. You need bed rest and a lot of it", said the nurse.

"I feel fine", I said.

"I can't let you leave", said the nurse as she blocked the door.

"When can I leave then?" I asked.

"When the doctor says it's alright for you to leave", said the nurse.

"Then can you please get the doctor", I said.

The nurse quickly left the room. A few minutes later the doctor came in the room.

"You recovered quickly", said the doctor.

"Yes, now can you please let me out?" I asked.

"Let me examine you first then I will decide if you are ready to leave", said the doctor.

He walked over to my bed. He listen to my heart beat.

"Your heart sounds good. Now can you take a deep breath and deep breath out", said the doctor.

I did as he said.

"Lungs sound good too. Take off your clothing I need to see the rest of your body", said the doctor.

I glared at him, but I did as told. I heard him gasp when he saw my scars. This is what I hate most about going to the doctors' they always gasped when they see my scars.

"Where did you get these from?" asked the doctor.

"I got them on a mission", I said.

He looked over my ribs making sure they were healed. He tested my reactions to pain and my reflexes.

"You can put your clothes back on", said the doctor.

"So can I leave?" I asked.

"Yes, you can leave you only need to sign out", said the doctor.

"Wait Lady Minori what do you want us to do with all this stuff?" asked the nurse.

"Give the food to a shelter and donate the stuffed animals orphanage. Can you gather the letter for me and send them to my house?" I asked.

"Yes my lady", said the nurse.

I needed something to do I couldn't stay at the house all day. I wanted to train with my students and enjoy the day. My doctor recommend bed rest, but I didn't care what he said. I walked into Eiji's office maybe he had a mission for my students to do.

"You got out earlier than I thought you would", said Eiji.

"Can I start training my students again? I don't need bed rest staying in bed all day drives me crazy", I said.

"You can continue training your students", said Eiji.

Normally I have fun training my students, but today I wasn't. I put on a fake smile for the sake of students. I had gotten good at hiding my true feelings. They thought that every thing was okay. After being, so close to the man I love and feeling a happiness that I was taken away from made everything else seem depressing. I walked back to my, so call home. When I finished training with my students I went to bedroom to rest. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I took off my necklace and turned it over and read what was on the back of it:

_To my most valuable treasure, Snow. _

I had to return to my treasure. I wouldn't tell Kakuzu this, but he is my most valuable treasure. I know it is cheesy, but it is true. I heard someone coming onto the balcony of my bedroom and sneaking up behind me.

"I know your there, Mari", I said.

"Your no fun Snowy I can never scare you", said Mari.

"The only reason I became, so good a sensing where people are is that Hidan always tried to scare me", I said.

"He's one handsome man", said Mari.

"I don't understand your attraction to him, but I have to admit that you two make the perfect pair", I said.

"What's wrong, Snowy?" asked Mari.

"Nothing wrong", I said.

"You are lying now tell me what's wrong", said Mari.

"I miss my home", I said.

"This is your home, Snowy", said Mari.

"No it isn't", I said.

"You eat and sleep here doesn't that mean this is your home?" asked Mari.

"No, home is where the heart is. My heart isn't here and you know that", I said.

"Don't you love me and Kameko?" asked Mari.

"Yes, I do love you two, but I miss the love I was taken away from. You and Kameko will always have a place in my heart", I said.

"Snowy, you're too kind you still care about me and Kameko even after we put you through hell. Your kindness captured Eiji's heart", said Mari.

"You think I have his heart?" I asked.

"Yes, you do if you keep up this depression act he will bend to your will and let you go. It is an act right?" asked Mari.

"Yes, it's an act", I said.

A week passed by and didn't feel like myself. I put on a mask of happy emotions for the sake of the villagers and my students. I went to my room my act fooled Kameko and Mari. They thought I was getting better. I walked into an empty bedroom. An empty bedroom became normal scene to me. I got into my pajamas and sat down on the bed. I didn't feel like sleeping. The door of the room creaked up and Eiji walked in.

"You're here early", I said.

I put a fake smile on my face and I made myself blush. He changed his clothes. Eiji looked me over I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Eiji let out sigh.

"I know your secret, Snow", said Eiji.

"What secret?" I asked.

"Kakuzu came to visit you while you were in the hospital", said Eiji.

There was no point in arguing with him that would just make him angry.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I was outside the door of your room when he came to visit you", said Eiji.

"Your angry at me right", I said.

"Yes I'm angry, but the look of pure happiness on your face made the anger fade. The look on your face reminded me of the way my last wife looked at me. You've captured my heart. All I want is your happiness, but I'm not ready to let you go yet", said Eiji.

"I haven't done anything to deserve your love", I said.

"You've made feel a love I haven't felt in a long time. Your one of the kindest people I've met, Snow", said Eiji.

"Thanks", I said.

"Please don't go yet Snow. If your going to leave we need to find a story explaining why you left. I want to make sure you can still come back if something happens", said Eiji.

"What if I came back pregnant with others who need a safe place too?" I asked.

"If that were to happen I would make those people take a blood oath to this village, which would kill them if they did anything to hurt this village. This village is desperate for powerful ninjas", said Eiji.

"Thank you, Eiji", I said.

I hugged him tightly. I was so grateful. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged my small body.

"All I want in return is if your lover were to die that you would take me as your husband and be willing to marry me and have children", said Eiji.

"Okay. If you don't mind me asking what would this story be?" I asked.

"That's my secret, Snow", said Eiji.

He got into bed with me, but turned his back to me. I felt horrible and I didn't know why. The truth was if Eiji had rescued me from master I would have fallen in love with him. There was no denying that he is a great man. I knew he was trying to distance him self from me. The rest of the time I would be spending here I wanted him to be happy not suffering, but the longer I stay here the more suffering I put Kakuzu through. Why did I care about what Eiji felt? I knew I was going to regret doing this I forced him to lay down on his back. I sat down on his chest. He looked extremely confused, but didn't protest to me sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing?" asked Eiji.

"Since I'm going to be spending more time here I don't want you to be depressed", I said.

"Why do you care?" asked Eiji.

"The reason why I care is that you're my friend and I don't like seeing me friends depressed", I said.

"How can you call me friend after what I've done to you?" asked Eiji.

"Every on deserves a second chance and that includes you", I said.

I gave Kakuzu a second chance and I gave Kameko a second chance.

"Thank you, Snow", Eiji said.

I heard Eiji struggling in bed. He was having a nightmare. I knew better than to wake him up I knew what would happen.

"Akemi, no don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her!" yelled Eiji in his sleep.

Shivers were running down his back. I knew what was going happen this was always the worst part of the nightmare. I wasn't going to let him suffer. I hugged him tightly and ran my fingers through his soft silver hair.

"It okay Eiji I'm right here", I said.

He calmed down and hugged me closely to his chest.

"Akemi, I love you more than anything in the world", said Eiji.

"I know you do", I said.

"I thought I lost you and our son", said Eiji.

"No, we are right here with you", I said.

Tears were falling down his face. He was in so much pain. I hated seeing anyone in that much pain. Eiji slept peacefully the rest of the night. When I woke up he was still holding me tightly in his arms. I felt him moving his eyes slowly opened.

"I actually slept through the night", said Eiji.

"Was Akemi your wife?" I asked.

"Yes she was. Did I call out her name?" asked Eiji.

"Yes", I said.

"Oh I almost forgot happy birthday Snow", said Eiji.

"Today is my birthday", I said.

"Since it's Mari's birthday it's yours too. So, happy birthday I got you something", said Eiji.

"What you get me?" I asked.

He led me to a room that I had never been to before. Eiji opened the door it was a studio filled with everything an artist would need. The studio had giant windows that looked out onto the garden.

"Is this all for me?" I asked.

"Yes it is", said Eiji.

I felt a real smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

"There's the smile I was looking for", said Eiji.

"Thank you", I said.

I am twenty-one years old now. Every one in the village was celebrating Mari and mine birthday. I was truly happy. I ate cake and had fun. Eiji and went back to our bedroom. Today was a great day.

"I have another birthday present for you, Snow", said Eiji.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sit down Snow and I will show you", said Eiji.

I sat down on the bed and Eiji took off my tracker.

"Why are you letting me go?" I asked.

"Because I want you to be happy", said Eiji.

"I'm not ready to leave yet", I said.

I put back on the tracker.

"Eiji, I have a favor to ask will you train my students when I am gone?" I asked.

"Yes I will", said Eiji.

He still looked stunned that I was staying. I couldn't leave yet I wasn't finished. A week later I was ready to leave I had said good bye to my sister and now I ready to go. I found Eiji and led him into my studio.

"Why did take me here, Snow?" asked Eiji.

"I ready to leave now Eiji", I said.

"Why now?" asked Eiji.

"I finished my presents for you", I said.

I revealed two painting one was of Eiji his wife and son. The other one was of me and him.

"Thank you Snow", said Eiji.

"Your welcome", I said.

Eiji took the tracker off I was finally free.

"Snow before you go can I ask you a question?" asked Eiji.

"Sure", I said.

"If I found you before Kakuzu would you have fallen in love with me?" ask Eiji.

"I can't answer that it will make you feel bad", I said.

"Please answer", said Eiji.

"Yes I would have fallen head over heels in love with you. I would have loved you more than anything in the world. I would have loved to be the mother of your children", I said.

"I should have found you earlier Kakuzu is a lucky man", said Eiji.

"Good bye Eiji", I said.

"Make sure you remember our deal if Kakuzu dies you become my wife willing", Eiji said.

"I won't forget I promise", I said.

I left the village and only looked back once. I had no idea where I was going. Why couldn't they trust me enough to tell me where the hideout was? I had to find my way back to Tatsuo if made it to Kakuzu would find me. I would have to stop at the nearest village, which was the Hidden Leaf, so I could get a map. As I walked through the village a boy that looked about twelve years old ran into causing me to fall. He had bright blue eyes, blond hair, he had whisker markings on his face, and was wearing all orange.

"Sorry miss I didn't mean to run into you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" asked the boy.

"You can tell me where the best ramen shop is here", I said.

"Ichiraku Ramen!" yelled the boy.

"If you show me where it I'll treat you to a bowl", I said.

The boy grabbed me by my hand and practically dragged me to ramen shop. This ramen must be really good. We took our seat in the ramen shop. The smells coming from this shop were great.

"Two bowl of ramen please", said the boy.

"Whose your friend, Naruto?" asked the owner.

"Umm she is. Sorry I forgot to ask you your name", said Naruto.

"My name is Minori", I said.

"Your Eiji's wife I am honored to have such a powerful woman in my shop", said the shop owner.

"Whose Eiji?" asked Naruto.

"He's the leader of the Hidden Diamond Village", I said.

"Your married to one of the most powerful ninjas", said Naruto.

"Yes", I said.

"Then why are you in the Hidden Leaf?" asked Naruto.

"I needed a change of scenery", I said.

"Oh just to warn you I'm going to become stronger than your husband and the hokage", said Naruto.

"And how are you going to do that and why do you want to do that?" I asked.

"By training hard. The reason why is that if I become stronger people will have to accept me", said Naruto.

"That's a good dream I hope you reach it. Maybe one day we will be working together", I said.

"I'll look forward to that. What's your dream?" asked Naruto.

"My dream is to protect the people I love most", I said.

"I like that dream", said Naruto.

The owner of the shop handed us our ramen. I slurped up the noodles. This was the best ramen I ever had.

"Mmm this is good", I said.

I paid for the ramen.

"Thanks for the ramen Minori", said Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto I hope we will meet again and next time your treating me to ramen", I said.

I left the Hidden Leaf and realized I couldn't go back to Tatsuo's village. There would be a high chance of someone from Hidden Diamond Village seeing me there. I would have to find a different place to stay. I walked to the next village which was the Land of Rice Fields. I saw a help wanted sign, which read:

_Help wanted. Needed female singers and dancer. Pays well. _

_AND FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT PROSTITUTES ! WE ARE DANCER AND SINGERS WHO DON'T WHERE THAT MUCH CLOTHING!_

_Strippers and prostitutes not welcome to auditions. _

I needed a job and if this place got popular enough the word about their new singer would spread fast. I went to the audition and a lot other girls were there. They were all really good singers, but the owner of the place rejected all of them. I was the only one left.

"Next", said the owner.

I walked onto the stage and bright lights shown in my eyes.

"Do you have any experience singing or dancing?" asked the owner.

"I'm a pretty good singer and I can learn how to dance", I said.

"Well sing girl", said the owner.

I sang the best I could and hoped the woman would like it.

"Stop!" yelled the woman who owned the place.

Did I not get the job did I do something wrong?

"Don't worry girl you got the job. What's your name girl?" asked the owner.

"My name is Snow", I said.

"That's your real name?" asked the woman.

"Yes it's my real name. If you mind me asking what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Pussy Cat, but you can call me Kitty. We need to find you a stage name. Do you need to tell me anything before we continue?" asked Kitty.

"I can't wear anything backless and I need a place to stay", I said.

"Why can't you wear anything backless?" asked Kitty.

"I have bad scars on my back", I said.

"Your hire you can live here. And your stage name is going to be Peppermint", said Kitty.

"Okay", I said.

If I made this place popular and got in the papers Kakuzu or one of the others would find out. I had to look different enough to make sure no one from the village would recognize me and look close enough to myself that Kakuzu and the others could recognize me.


	6. Becoming Peppermint

**Diamond Family **

**Chapter 6: Becoming Peppermint **

**This chapter is in Snow and Kakuzu's perspective. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. I ****can't grantee that all of my updates will be this quick. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I settled into the small room that Kitty let me stay in. I had been there a week and hadn't preformed, yet but I did get to practice with the others. My room had a twin sized bed, a small dresser, and a mirror hanging on the wall. I had to share a bathroom with two other girls, but I didn't mind. Their names were Red Devil and Honey. They were, so use to being called by their stage name they always went by them. I had no idea what their real names are. I heard them banging on my door what did they want? Was it time for rehearsal? They grew impatient and ran into my room.

"What do you two need is time for practice?" I asked.

"It's time for your make over", said Honey who was jumping up in down with excitement.

Honey is a really sweet girl, but she had bad anger management issues. Her anger issues were nothing compared to Kakuzu's anger issues. She wasn't wearing her stage makeup or costume. Honey has hair that is the same color as honey, her eyes were an amber color, and she was tall. She is one of the best dancers here. She couldn't sing her for her life, but she could lip sing well.

"Honey, give her some space we can't crowd our songwriter and my singing partner", said Red Devil.

I'd written a lot of songs for Kitty. I didn't think they were very good, but she loved them. She said that my songs were making her business that was needed. She couldn't wait to get me up on stage.

"I'm going to be your partner?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem with that, Peppermint?" asked Red Devil.

"No, it's just that you're such a great singer why do you need a partner?" I asked.

"That's a good question", said Red Devil.

Red Devil smiled at the unexpected compliment. She really is one of the best singers here and she is beautiful too. She has bright red hair, green eyes and had an extremely protective nature.

"Get up lazy ass Kitty wants to get your make over started", said Red Devil.

I walked into Kitty's office. She looked me over with judgmental eyes. Kitty walked closer to me and moved my hair away from my ears. It felt like she was making a list of the problems she had to fix.

"First of we need to fix your hair", said Kitty.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I have to turn you into a different person", said Kitty.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we've had stalking issues before, so we need to keep your true identity safe. That's why all the girls here where costumes, masks, and stage make up", said Kitty.

She sat me down in saloon chair and washed my hair. Kitty grabbed some hair dye and put in my hair. She wouldn't allow me to see myself. Kitty pierced my ears and belly button earlier this week. I was glad that I didn't have to get any more piercings.

"Your eye color doesn't match my image for you", said Kitty.

"You can't change my eye color", I said.

"Yes I can. You have to where colored contacts?"

She taught me how put them in and take them out. I hated wearing them. Kitty handed me a red lacy mask and I put it on.

"What do you think, Peppermint?" asked Kitty as she turned me around, so I could see my reflection.

I didn't recognize myself. There were scarlet red streaks in my hair. My lipstick was same shade of red as the streaks in my hair. My eyes were now a shade of scarlet red. Now I understood my stage name. My white skin, red eyes, the red streaks in my hair reminded me of a peppermint.

"Tonight will be your first night on stage, Peppermint", said Kitty.

The bar was packed with men waiting for the show to start. I heard someone scream no else seemed to hear it because of all the other noise. I saw a man choking Red Devil I ran over to hair and hit the man as hard as could. I knocked out the man and he was now lying down on the floor. Kitty saw the commotion and came over.

"What happened?" asked Kitty.

"Peppermint, just saved my life", said Red Devil.

Red Devil's voice was very weak there was no way she could sing tonight.

"How did you learn how to defend yourself like that?" asked Kitty.

"My boyfriend was a ninja and taught me how to defend myself", I said.

"Can you teach the other girls that?" asked Kitty.

"I can teach them", I said.

I heard the crowd in the roaring for someone to come on stage.

"Looks like your going to have your first solo", said Kitty as she pushed me on to the stage.

The crowd calmed down and waited for me to start singing. I started to dance and sing:

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, Candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Oh yeah.._

_He took me to the Spider Club _

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Se bop bop_

_Hey yeah_

_..._

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Woo yeah_

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come to boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candy man, candy man_

_Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Candy man, candy man_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

_Sweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_Sweet sugar _

_He got those lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _

_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell _

The crowd chanted, "Encore, encore!"

Was I really that good? Kitty motioned for me to continue. The band started to play again and I sang another song. After five more songs I need a break. I walked off the stage. Honey her dancer took the stage.

"That was wonderful, Peppermint" said Kitty.

The bar finally closed around 1:00 am. I collapsed in bed I was glad that we were close tomorrow. I woke up at 7:30. Today was my turn to clean up the bar and there was a lot to clean. I saw Kitty's office door open. She was sitting at her desk with a stressed look on her face. I knocked the door and she looked up from her papers.

"What do you want, Peppermint?" asked Kitty.

"I was wondering what's wrong", I said.

"Tax problems and I can't balance an account for my life", said Kitty.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Unless you have some accounting skills that don't know about I don't think you'll be able to help me", said Kitty.

"I can help my boyfriend was a banker", I said.

"I thought you said that your boyfriend was a ninja", said Kitty.

"I've have many boyfriends", I lied.

It took a few hours for me to figure out Kitty's problem. I never wanted to do that much math again. I didn't understand why Kakuzu loves counting money and organizing it.

"You're a miracle worker, Peppermint", said Kitty.

"No problem, but make do that much math again", I said.

After two week the bar's popularly had increase immensely since I started working there. I had gotten in the newspapers and talent scouts from all over wanted to meet me. If things kept on going like this the chances of Kakuzu finding grew. I refused all the talent scouts offers no matter how generous their offers were. We had also found a lot new singers and dancer that brought in new costumers too. I learned a lot from Honey, Kitty, and Red Devil. They taught me how to seduce men and get them to do anything I want. I also had became a good drinker and even better lier, but that wasn't something I was proud of. I remembered the time when Kitty taught me the art of seduction.

* * *

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Rehearsal__ was finished, but I stayed longer because Kitty needed to talk to me. Did I do something wrong?_

"_You wanted to talk?" I asked as I stepped into her office. _

"_Don't look, so worried Peppermint it will give you wrinkles", said Kitty. _

"_So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. _

"_Are you still a virgin?" asked Kitty. _

_I felt my face turning hot with blush. Why did she want to know that?_

"_No, I am not a virgin", I said. _

"_Then how many times have you done it?" asked Kitty. _

"_Once", I said. _

"_That explains it", said Kitty. _

"_Explains what?" I asked. _

"_It explains how you've mastered the whole innocent act. You need to learn how to seduce, so you can make men bend to your will", said Kitty. _

"_So, your going to teach me how to seduce men?" I asked to make sure I was hearing her right. _

"_Yes, first you need to become a great kisser", said Kitty. _

"_I don't want to kiss any of those men", I said. _

"_You don't have to kiss them you just have to make them think you're the best kisser and something they could never", said Kitty. _

"_And how would I do that?" I asked. _

"_Watch", said Kitty. _

_She grabbed a cherry and took off the stem and then put in her mouth. A few seconds later she took the stem out of her mouth and it was tied in a knot. _

"_I have to learn how do that?" I asked _

"_Yes", said Kitty. _

"_Alright", I said. _

_I picked the stem off a cherry and put in my mouth. I easily tied stem into a knot. _

"_How did you do so quickly?" asked Kitty. _

"_My sister taught me", I said. _

"_Your sister must be very interesting", said Kitty. _

"_You have no idea", I said. _

"_You still have a lot to learn", said Kitty. _

"_Okay then teach away", I said. _

"_The key to seduction is using the senses of sound, sight, and most imortanly touch", said Kitty. _

I snapped out of my flash back when Honey woke me up. Honey is more of a morning person than me. Today was my day off and I had to check on the bounties just to see if he was there. It didn't surprise me when I didn't see Kakuzu. I turned around and someone ran into. It was Tobi. Why was he here? If I told Tobi that it was me nobody in the group would believe him. I ran away from him as fast as I could.

I heard Tobi yell, "Wait Wait Snow!"

I went back to small room. I saw the newspaper clippings on the wall about the bar and me. I didn't care about my growing fame I only needed it, so Kakuzu could find me. I should have told Tobi that it was me. If Tobi could recognize me the others should too. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard the door of the hideout open. I saw Tobi panting heavily and he was clutching a piece of paper tightly.

"I FOUND HER I FOUND HER!" yelled Tobi.

Every one in the hideout looked up from what they were doing. Tobi had been looking for Snow whenever he had free time. He normally came back empty handed and disappointed.

"Is this some kind joke?" asked Deidara.

"It's not a joke", yelled Tobi.

"Then where is she?" I asked.

"She is in the Land of Rice Fields. You see", said Tobi as handed me the piece of paper he was clutching in his hand.

I unfolded the crumpled up piece of paper it was a newspaper clipping. There was a picture of a beautiful woman that very much like Snow. There were many differences between the woman and the picture and my Snow. I read the article under the picture:

_A Star In the Making _

_Out of nowhere a great singer emerged for the small village of the Land of Rice Fields. This rising star goes by the name Peppermint. She has a massive fan base of women and men. She has refused generous offers from some of the most well known agencies. __I can't describe her voice through words you'll have to hear yourself. You can listen to this rising star at the Hidden Beauty Bar. The tickets to hear her are pricy, but there worth every penny._

"Kakuzu, is it her?" asked Konan.

"The woman in the picture looks a lot like her", I said.

I gave the newspaper to Konan.

"Your right this girl looks a lot Snow. There's a high chance that it could be her", said Konan.

After Konan saw the picture every one in the group wanted to see. Every one was starting to hope that this would be the chance to have Snow back. This girl might not even be my Snow.

"Can we see if it's her?" asked Deidara.

"Deidara, I'm the one who gets to see if this girl is Snow not you", I said.

"He's right. Kakuzu, Hidan you will go see if this girl is Snow", said Pain.

"Why do I have to fucking go?" asked Hidan.

"I don't care if you don't want to go you will, Hidan", said Pain.

We started our journey to the bar where my Snow could be. Please let it be her. It took us two day to get to the Land of Rice Fields. By the time we reached the bar a giant line was starting to form. Men were pushing past each other to get a better place in line. Hidan and I appeared near the front of the line, which confused the men who had been waiting for a space for hours. The doors opened, but nobody was allowed in. A man was thrown out of the bar. A woman in short shorts followed the man. She looked extremely angry. The man tried to attack her but she easily blocked the attack. The woman grabbed the man's arm and dislocated his shoulder. This woman must have some kind of special training to be able to attack like that.

"What the fuck you stupid bitch you broke my shoulder!" yelled the man.

"Shut up you dumb ass I didn't break your shoulder I dislocated it. If you ever step foot in my bar again I will do much worse", said the woman before she went back into the bar.

The man went after woman again. She grabbed the man's arm again and threw him to the ground. She put her four inch high heel dangerously close to the man's groin.

"This is my last warning if you ever come near my bar again this heel of mine will go somewhere you don't want it to go", said the woman.

The line slowly started moving. This woman better be my Snow I looked up the prices for a ticket and they were outrageous.


	7. Are You My Snow?

**Diamond Family **

**Chapter 7: Are You My Snow? **

**Perspectives': Kakuzu and Snow. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan and I were at the front of the line. A girl with bubblegum pink hair sat on chair near the doorway. She wasn't really paying attention her focus was on a crossword puzzle. Hidan and I step forward.

"You two are actually attractive and you two are the fiftieth costumers. Since you two came together you both get in for free. Today's your lucky night you get to hear Peppermint sing", said the pink haired girl.

We sat down at the bar and a woman in her late thirties approached us. She was wearing all black and was wearing a collar. The tag on the collar said Pussy Cat.

"Cotton Candy was right you two are handsome. Did she tell you what else you won?" asked the woman.

"No", I said.

I didn't want to waste my time talking to this woman. I am not even sure if Peppermint is my Snow. The woman in black kept on flirting with me. I didn't have any interest in her.

"You get thirty minutes with any girl you want. The rules are no touchy unless she allows you to. So who do you want?" asked the woman.

"Peppermint", I said.

"That doesn't surprise me. Just to warn you she doesn't allow touching the last man who tried to touch her ended up with a five-inch stiletto heel stuck in his leg. She was more upset about ruining her favorite pair of heels then hurting the man", said the woman.

"When can I speak to her?" I asked.

"After she goes on", said the woman.

The red curtains slowly opened revealing a woman with red eye. Her hair was white and had red streaks in it. She wore a strapless red dress with high slit that showed off her legs. I couldn't tell if there were any scars on her back. Unlike the other girls her dress wasn't backless.

"This Peppermint girl is too sexy to be Snow", said Hidan.

He was right which annoyed me. Peppermint held a different kind of beauty then my Snow. Snow had a more innocent beauty then this woman.

"Shut up Hidan", I said.

The woman walked to the microphone. She scanned the crowd and her eyes widen when she saw Hidan and I. She shook her head. She started to sing:

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and good-lookin'_

_And he's got me his eye_

_When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_

_He's got me going like no other guy_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves me and sways_

_Rocks me to the core_

_When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer_

_Leaves me wanting more and more_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked_

_Got me where he wants me to be_

_With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side_

_He's the kind of guy that does it for me_

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man yeah_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man_

_Ouuuw_

_My big bad handsome man, yea_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big bad_

_I'm so glad that he's my big bad handsome man_

_Hhmmmm _

(I do not own this song it belongs to Imelda May)

"That song describes you perfectly except for the handsome part", said Hidan.

I ignored him my attention was focused on the woman on stage. I want her I know she's my Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

He finally found me. I can go to my real home. I saw Kitty waving me over I walked over to her. I saw my big bad handsome man standing next to her.

"I'm guessing the tall one is the fiftieth costumer", I said.

"Well actually they both are", said Kitty.

"Don't care I only want the tall one", I said.

"Alright", said Kitty.

"Let me change into something more comfortable first", I said.

Before I could change Kakuzu grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to him and gently caressed my face. I felt myself blushing.

"I've never seen you blush before, Peppermint. This guy must be special or really good in bed to make you blush", said Red Devil.

"Shut up Devil", I said.

"Who's the hotty?" asked Cotton Candy.

"Cotton Candy, back off he's mine", I growled.

"Sorry Peppermint I didn't know he was yours", whimpered Cotton Candy before she ran off somewhere.

I didn't mean to come off that mean. I would apologize to her later. Kakuzu is mine and no one else's.

"You really scared that girl", said Kakuzu.

"I'm protective over what's mine", I said.

I grabbed Kakuzu's hand and led him into the office. I locked the door behind us. I went behind a folding wall to change into something more comfortable. I came out in white short shorts and a red v neck t-shirt that hugged my body. I kept on my five-inch high heel sandals. I saw Kakuzu looking up and down my legs.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked.

"You know I do", said Kakuzu.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know you are my Snow", said Kakuzu

"I haven't been called that name in such a long time", I said.

He didn't say anything, but he came closer to me.

"You are too beautiful to wear a mask", said Kakuzu as he took off my mask and threw it to the floor.

I felt my face burning hot with blush Kakuzu held my face gently in his hands. He was deep in thought. His face was only inches away from mine.

"Take out those stupid contacts, Snow", said Kakuzu.

I took out my contacts it felt, so good having them out.

"What took you so long, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"You hid too well", said Kakuzu.

I pulled down his mask and pulled him into a kiss. Kakuzu pushed me down onto the desk. I tore off his hood and ran my fingers through his soft dark brown hair. He ran his tongue down my neck, which made me moan loudly. I moved, so he could have better access to my neck. My hands tugged at his shirt I wanted to feel more of him. He took off his shirt and my hands played with the stiches on his chest. He moaned. He was about to rip off my short when I heard giggling.

"Stop", I said.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Kakuzu.

"I am, but what I don't like is my annoying roommates not giving me any privacy", I said.

"Shit", said two voices in unison.

"You might as well come Devil, Honey and you too Kitty", I said.

"Peppermint, is the man you wrote the song about?" asked Honey.

"Yes", I said.

"I knew it pay up Devil", said Honey.

I didn't surprise me that they were betting on me. Those two would bet on anything.

"Do you guys not understand privacy?" I asked.

"I do understand privacy, Peppermint. But your in our office, so can't expect any true privacy", said Kitty.

I glared at her I want some alone time, but that is impossible to get here. Kakuzu's mask and shirt were on, which meant our fun was over.

"We should leave soon, Peppermint", said Kakuzu.

"What do mean leave?" asked Kitty.

"I want to go home, Kitty I told you I wouldn't stay here. I didn't sign a contract, so you can't force me to stay", I said.

"I know I can't make you stay, but we will all miss you and our business will suffer without you", said Kitty.

"Red Devil's voice has healed she can take my place. She's a better singer then me and you know that", I said.

"I will be happy to take her place", said Red Devil.

"But your still the co-owner you are the highest paid person here", said Kitty.

"You can have my part of the company", I said.

"What did you with all your money I've never seen you spend any of it?" asked Kitty.

"I gave it to people who really needed it. I told you already I have no use for money", I said.

"If you leave who will take care of the club's money", said Kitty.

"You can get an accountant and doing all that math gives me headaches. Stop making excuses for me to stay" I said.

Kitty finally gave up on trying to convince to stay she saw there was no changing my mind.

"Peppermint, you will always be welcome here", said Kitty.

Honey and Red Devil hugged me tightly.

"We will miss you so much", they said.

"Do you need anything here or can we leave now?" asked Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was pacing around he was ready to leave. I saw him quickly scan over the room I bet he found the hidden safe already.

"Yes, I need to get a few things", I said.

I took him up to the small room that I lived in.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow led me up to a small room. There was one small twin sized bed and small dresser. The only other piece of furniture was a mirror hanging on the wall. There were lots of newspaper clippings all over the wall all of them were about the club and the people who worked there. Clothing was scattered all over the floor.

"Do you mind if I change?" asked Snow.

"You know I don't. I can even help you", I said.

"Then help me", said Snow.

Snow was sitting down on the bed. I ripped off her shirt and pulled down her short. I looked her over I hadn't seen her this bear in such a long time I longed for her body. I was about to kiss her when the door opened and Kitty walked.

"What the fuck, Kitty!" yelled Snow.

"What I have to get this room ready for the girl who is going to board here", said Kitty.

I glared at the woman she was jealous of Snow. Snow quickly got dressed and packed up.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm ready", said Snow.

Snow looked more like herself she had a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, black short, blue leg warmers and black sandals. The woman who interrupted us had left.

"What?" asked Snow.

"I missed you", I said.

"I know you did", said Snow.

We met Hidan outside of the bar.

"So it's really you Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"I told you not call me that, Hidan", said Snow.

Snow was about to attack Hidan, but I didn't stop her I wanted to see how it played out. I hadn't seen Snow beat Hidan for a long time it was always amusing. Snow charged right at Hidan, but instead of hurting him she hugged him.

"What the fuck are you doing Little Bitch?" asked Hidan.

"I'm hugging you and getting even", said Snow.

"What do you mean?" asked Hidan.

Snow's grip around Hidan's waist tightened.

"That fucking hurts!" yelled Hidan.

I heard Hidan's ribs breaking.

"I missed you, Hidan", said Snow.

"I missed you too, Little Bitch", said Hidan.

Snow let go of Hidan. We were about leave when the door of bar opened the girl named Honey came running out.

"Peppermint, you almost forgot this", said Honey as she handed Snow a book.

"Thanks", Snow said to Honey.

She took the book and put it in her bag.

"Peppermint, you still haven't given me my birthday present yet", said Honey.

"All right just remember I'm only doing this because it's your birthday today, Honey", said Snow.

Honey wrapped her hands around Snow's waist and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't a simple goodbye kiss it hot passionate one. I couldn't help being jealous of Honey, but I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying the scene. I didn't like that some else was kissing my Snow. They pulled away from each other.

"Peppermint, your such a great kisser", said Honey.

"Remember this was only a one time thing", said Snow.

I grabbed Snow's hand I wanted to get as far away from as possible. I didn't want there to be any chance for Snow to change her mind. We started the walk back to the hideout.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

We decided to make camp Hidan fell asleep in only a few minutes. I cuddle closely to Kakuzu. He seemed annoyed and I knew what he was annoyed about.

"What's wrong Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong", said Kakuzu.

"You're lying. I know you're annoyed with me", I said.

"Why did you kiss her?" asked Kakuzu.

"Weren't you paying attention it was her birthday and that's what she wanted?" I asked.

"I was paying attention. If Deidara wanted a kiss or something more for his birthday would you give him it?" asked Kakuzu.

Was he really that jealous?

"Remember I told you I would never kiss him again unless you broke my heart again. I'm yours remember. This is the first time I'm happy to belong to someone", I said.

He seemed happier when I reminded him that I belonged to him and no one else. Kakuzu pulled me close. I felt him pull my hair tie out. His fingers ran through my hair. I wanted to be with him, so badly.

"Get some sleep Snow I'm going to keep look out", said Kakuzu.

"Okay", I said.

I felt someone nudge me awake. I looked up and saw Kakuzu standing above me. It was about 7:00 am it was weird seeing Kakuzu awake this early.

"Why are you awake?" I asked.

"I never fell asleep", said Kakuzu.

"You should have woken me up, so you could rest", I said.

"You need sleep more than I do, Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu woke up Hidan who was in an extremely annoyed and refused to move. We finally got to the hideout. We stood on the lake and I watched the door slide open. I smiled when I saw the shocked expressions on the Akatuski faces. I heard the boulder slide shut behind us. Even Pain had surprised expression on his face.

"Did you guys miss me?" I asked.

They all seemed a little too shocked to answer me. The first one to respond was Tobi.

"YOUR BACK YOUR BACK YOUR FINALLY BACK!" yelled Tobi as he came running over to me.

He tackled me down to the floor.

"Did you miss me?" asked Tobi.

"Over course I missed you, Tobi. You're my little brother. Now can you stop hugging me, so tightly I'm having a hard time breathing", I said.

"Sorry Snow", said Tobi.

"It's okay", I said.

Deidara helped me up. When he took my hand I felt the mouth on his kissing me.

"I'm gland my muse is back", said Deidara.

He didn't understand that I belonged to Kakuzu. He will never have me in the way Kakuzu has me.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked Deidara.

"Not unless you want Kakuzu to kill you", I said.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me they didn't belong to Kakuzu. I turn around, so I was facing Kisame.

"Why are you hugging me aren't you angry at me for hurting you?" I asked.

"No I'm not mad I'm impressed no one given me that much of a challenge for a long time. I can't wait for another chance to fight you, but next time you won't win", said Kisame.

Itachi pried Kisame off of me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you sister", Itachi whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too older brother", I said.

"Itachi, stop hogging her", said Konan.

I pulled away from Itachi and hugged Konan. She hugged me tightly then let me go. Zetsu appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into a hug.

"Snow, we miss you", said white Zetsu.

"I guess we might have missed you", said black Zetsu.

"Well I guess I might have missed you too", I said.

I saw Orochimaru come out of the shadows. I gave him my best death glare.

"Nice to see our little Snow is back", hissed Orochimaru.

I know Orochimaru is a lot stronger than me. I am immortal, but I didn't let it go to my head. If I did fight Orochimaru I would get badly hurt. I can still die, but only by one of the members of my biological family. I wanted to move closer to Kakuzu, but before I could Orochimaru grabbed my arm.

"You shouldn't hide by Kakuzu I bet you learned a lot from your family. I would love to see how deadly you've become", said Orochimaru.

A white sparkling mist appeared around me and I reappear next to Kakuzu.

"That's a new trick", said Orochimaru.

"I've learned a lot of new things", I said.

"Then maybe we should see some of your new tricks, but that can wait for until sometime next week. Who knows maybe your ready to become a member? I know that you two want some alone time", said Pain with a smirk.

I think this was the first time I've ever seen Pain smirk. My face turned hot with blush. Konan grabbed my hand and dragged me to our room.

"We need to talk", said Konan.

"But but I want", I said.

"You can be with Kakuzu later, Snow", said Konan.

We sat down on my bed. I made myself comfortable on the bed I knew I was to be here awhile.

"Who did that to your hair?" asked Konan.

"My friend Kitty did it", I said.

"Well she's good with hair", said Konan.

"Do you have any idea how long it will stay in my hair?" I asked.

"It should fade away in five to eight weeks. I personally think you should re-dye it when it fades", said Konan.

"I don't know I miss my white hair", I said.

"I think you're the first woman to ever to say that", said Konan.

"You better have something else to talk about besides my hair", I said.

"So how was it?" asked Konan.

"You're going to have more specific", I said.

"How was your night with Kakuzu?" asked Konan.

My face turned hot pink.

"It was amazing", I said.

After a few more hours of questioning Konan finally let me go to Kakuzu. It had been more than a few hours when I checked the clock it was 10:00pm. I always lost track of time when I talked to Konan. I knocked on Kakuzu's door and waited for him to answer.

"What took you, so long?" asked Kakuzu.

"I got lost in a conversation. So are you going to let me in or should I go back to Konan's room?" I asked.

I was about to turn around, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. I sat down on the bed while Kakuzu was at his desk doing one of his favorite things counting money.

"Can I ask you a question Kakuzu?" I asked.

He turned in his chair, so he was facing me and nodded his head yes.

"Do you think I should keep the red streaks in my hair?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but he shook his head no and went back to counting his money. I didn't come to his room to sit on his bed untouched. Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask or hood. I walked up to his chair and I wrapped arms around his neck. I moved his dark brown hair and gently kissed his neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakuzu.

"I didn't come here to sit on your bed", I said.

"Then what did you come here for?" asked Kakuzu.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. I sat on top of him I ripped off his shirt.

"Why do you always rip off my shirt?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's part of the fun", I said.

I gently kissed his chest and bit at his stiches causing him to moan. I heard explosions go off and the room filled with smoke. I darted into the closet. Kakuzu opened the door to the closet. I started to shiver I didn't want to go into a flash back. No no I won't go into a flash back I won't let Deidara get away with this.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakuzu.

I didn't answer marched over to the wall. I put my head against the wall and listened.

"What are you doing Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"Shhh", I said.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on listening to what was going on the other side of the wall. I heard Deidara breathing. I backed away some my arm turned to diamond and I punched the wall separating Kakuzu's and Deidara's rooms. My punch had sent Deidara flying through the wall of his room and into Sasori's room. I walked through the giant hole and headed toward Deidara.

"Why are you in my room, Deidara?" asked Sasori.

"Sorry Sasori it's my fault he's in your room. I hope I didn't break any of your puppets", I said.

"My puppets are and how exactly is it you fault?" asked Sasori.

"Deidara interrupted me Kakuzu again which annoyed me, so punched him through the wall", I said.

"I thought it would be Kakuzu not you" said Sasori.

"Will you excuse me for a minute Sasori I have to take care of something", I said.

I saw Diedara getting up I quickly did the hand signs for the chain jutsu.

"Deidara, why can't you leave my private life alone?" I asked.

"Sorry Snow I can't leave you alone", said Deidara.

"This is your last warning Deidara. If you pull something like this again I might just let Kakuzu kill you", I said.

I heard Kakuzu laughing. I know he's enjoying this.

"Snow, I think Kakuzu's bad temper is rubbing off on you", said Deidara.

"Deidara, will you shut up before I do something I regret", I said.

"Sasori, I can fix your wall for you", I said.

"How?" asked Sasori.

I quickly preformed some hands signs and said, "Mending earth jutsu".

The giant holes in the walls started to mend. I dragged Deidara back into his room, but didn't undo his chains they would disappear by morning. When I went into Deidara's room I saw drawings of me hanging on the walls I really am his muse. I stopped in front of one of drawings it was of me on the balcony of Eiji's house. I lift Deidara on to his bed and shut the door behind me. I walked back to Kakuzu's room he was sitting at his desk with a cocky smile on his face.

"Deidara might be right for once my temper might be rubbing off on you", said Kakuzu.

I sat down on his bed and he joined me. I nuzzled closely to him.

"I want to be alone with you, so badly. I'm tired of being interrupted", I said.

"I know we will have that time this weekend", said Kakuzu.

Tomorrow was the start of the weekend. I was so happy. I cuddled closely to Kakuzu and couldn't wait until the morning. When I looked up at the clock it read 7:30 am. I got dressed and packed up. When I returned to Kakuzu's room. He was already awake and seemed ready to go.

"Are we allowed to leave?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

As we left the hideout I saw Deidara glaring at Kakuzu and me. Deidara can get as angry as he wants I don't care. I want to be with the man I love. Kakuzu lead me to his secret house. I smiled when I remembered the last time I was here. Kakuzu put his stuff down.

"I'll come back around twelve", said Kakuzu.

"But", I said.

"You know I have to leave to go bounty hunting", said Kakuzu.

I hadn't been touched for pretty much half a year I wasn't going to let him leave, so easily. I learned more than just new jutsus during my time away from him. I grabbed his hand. He around so he was facing me, but he got caught in my best puppy dog look.

"Don't look at me like that", said Kakuzu.

I saw his will to leave me was shrinking I had push him more.

"What do mean I'm looking at you normally?" I asked.

I pulled on his hand forcing him to sit down on the couch with me. I sat down on his lap and slowly started move forward. I could feel him starting to get excite. I knew I was going to win this. I took off his cloak, hood, and mask.

"Snow, I have to go", said Kakuzu.

"Are you sure you want go Kakuzu your body says different?" I asked.

I slid my hands underneath his shirt and pulled on his stiches. I heard him moan. Kakuzu's stiches were his weakness he loves it when I touch them. I kissed his neck and gently bit down a few times. I smiled when I heard him let out moan. I pulled away from him and he glared at me when I stopped.

"Now are you sure you want to leave?" I asked.

"Fine you win", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu picked me up. He gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you gain weight?" asked Kakuzu.

I glared at him I was about to elbow him in the ribs when I realized he was right I did gain weight.

"Put me down", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"If you don't put me down I wont be able to take off my leg weights", I said.

He didn't put down, but carried me to the bedroom. His threads undid my leg weights and I felt them slowly making up their up my body. I almost forgot how much I missed the feel of his threads. His lips met mine and he didn't break away until he we need air. He kissed down my neck and bit down on my soft spot making me moan loudly. When the fabric of my shirt started to annoy him he tore of my shirt.

As his kisses worked his way up my neck I felt his hands move to breast and gently massage them. I felt his threads go underneath the fabric of my underwear. His lips met mine again and I moaned loudly into the kiss. I felt his hands gently caressing my sides. He pulled away from me, which annoyed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him kiss our tongues entangled. I licked up his neck, which made him moan loudly.

He unclipped my bra and threw it to the floor. He kissed my breasts. Kakuzu finally made his way down to my underpants. He started licking my clit, which drove me crazy with pleasure. His lips met mine again I felt his finger slide into me. He started rhythm that drove me crazy I needed release.

"Please stop teasing me, Kakuzu", I begged.

I heard him laugh. I glared at him.

"I love that death glare of yours", said Kakuzu.

He is probably the only man who thinks that. He turned me over, so I was on all fours and thrust into me. I let out a little whimper it had been such a long time.

"Are you alright, Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm fine", I said.

He started a slow rhythm but it he speed up. He hit a spot inside that drove me insane with pleasure. I let moan that louder than I expected it to be.

"Did you like that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes I love it please do it again", I said.

"I will my treasure", said Kakuzu.

He thrust into me a few more times hitting the same exact place and I was almost at my limit and Kakuzu knew it. I reached my climax. I grabbed the sheet as waves of pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu thrust into me a few more times and then reached his release. He collapsed besides me.

"I love you Kakuzu", I said.

"I love you too my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I love it when he called me his treasure it made me feel important.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow cuddled up against me. I feels, so good to have her near me again. I have my treasure back. I will never let any one steal her away from me again. She is mine. I had to get up still had to go bounty hunting I needed to bring back something. This is the first time I've ever dreaded going bounty hunting. I slowly got out of bed I didn't want to wake up Snow. Before I could get up I felt Snow grab my arm.

"Leave and I will break your arm", said Snow.

There wasn't any anger in her eyes. I knew her threat of her breaking my arm if I left was very real. She was scared of me leaving her alone and not coming back. I got back into be with her and she curled up against me.

"I won't leave, Snow", I said.

"Don't abandon me, Kakuzu", said Snow.

Why would she say that? I couldn't abandon her even if I wanted to the others would kill me if I let her go.

"Why did you say that, Snow?" I asked.

"I've given you everything I have why would you want to keep me around?" asked Snow.

"Snow, do you remember what it says on the back of your locket?" I asked.

"To my most valuable treasure, Snow", said Snow.

She gently touched the locket. Why is she being, so insecure?

"Am I really that important to you?" asked Snow.

"Yes Snow you are very important to me. I call you my treasure for a reason", I said.

"I'm sorry for acting like this. It's just that no one has treated me this well before I'm afraid of losing it", said Snow.

"Don't worry Snow remember my hearts belong to you. Rest Snow I will be here when you wake up I promise", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

She yawned loudly.

"You better be here when I wake up", said Snow before she rest her head my chest and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

I woke up early in the morning and was happy to see he was there. I carefully got out of bed I didn't want to wake him up. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I was about to walk back to bed, but Zetsu came out of floor.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We need to talk to Kakuzu", said black Zetsu.

"You can't", I said.

"Why?" asked white Zetsu.

I saw Kakuzu starting to wake up he wouldn't be happy seeing Zetsu here.

"You have to be more quiet, Zetsu", I said.

"Why?" asked white Zetsu.

"He's sleeping. If you really want to wake him go head. I won't help you he tries to attack you", I said.

"Can you give him a message?" asked black Zetsu.

"Sure", I said.

"Tell him Pain wants to talk to him and that you two have to return today", said black Zetsu.

"Why is Kakuzu in trouble?" I asked.

"Don't worry Snow he's not in trouble", said white Zetsu.

Zetsu finally disappeared and I crawled back into bed with Kakuzu. He looks, so cute when he's sleeping.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I was enjoying my sleep until I felt someone moving in the bed.

"Come on Kakuzu wake up", said Snow before she poked my face.

"Snow it's too early go back to bed", I said.

I knew she wouldn't fall back sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her midnight blue eyes staring back at me. She was already dressed and her was wet.

"You showered without me", I said as I moved her wet hair out of her face.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You look, so cute when you're sleeping", said Snow.

I laughed loudly no one had ever called me cute before. Snow looked at me she seemed confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Snow.

"Nothing", I said.

"I almost forgot Zetsu said we had to come back and Pain needs to talk to you", said Snow.

What could Pain possible want? It better be a good reason if he was taking away from my time with Snow. We started are walk back to the hideout. Snow looked somewhat that we couldn't spend more time


	8. The Next Test

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 8: The Next Test **

**This chapter is in Kakuzu's and Snow's perspective. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Please leave a review I love to hear what you think. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

We were close to the hideout and I knew something was wrong with Kakuzu. I took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"What's wrong, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Kakuzu.

There were only a few things that set me off being interrupted when I was with him, being called Little Bitch, and being lied to. He can't brush me a side if he thought I couldn't handle something. I stopped walking.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's bothering you", I said.

"What's bothering me is you refusing to move", said Kakuzu.

"Stop lying. You said it yourself I can read better then anyone else and I know something's annoying you", I said.

"You being able to read me, so well has become an annoying habit", said Kakuzu.

I sat down on the ground and refused to move.

"Your acting childish, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not acting childish I'm frustrated", I said.

"I'm not going to deal with this right now", said Kakuzu.

He walked over to me and threw me over his shoulders.

"Kakuzu, put me down", I said.

"Are you going to behave if I put you down?" asked Kakuzu.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He sighed and continued walking. I didn't want to hurt him, but he forced my hand. If I break his collarbone it will limit the range of motion in his arm. The collarbone is the easiest bone to break. I could dislocate his shoulder he could easily pop it back in later. I easily dislocated his shoulder. I forced him to the ground. I sat on top holding his arms to the ground.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I couldn't believe she just dislocated my shoulder. I tried to get up put she forced me back to the ground. When did she get, so strong? It was actually challenge to get her off me. After a few minutes of struggling I was able to switch our position, so I was on top of her. How am I not angry with her? If any other person did something like this they would be dead.

"Why are you acting like this, Snow?" I asked.

"Because I know something bothering you and what makes it worse is your lying", said Snow.

"You really want to know what's bothering me?" I asked.

"Yes I do", said Snow.

"I think your going to be tested again", I said.

Snow turned pale and she started shivering. I felt her legs go weak, so I sat underneath the shade of a tree with her. I held her closely to my body I didn't want her having a flash back end up hurting herself. I ran my fingers through her soft white and I felt her stop shivering.

"Are you okay, Snow?" I asked.

"I think so but please don't stop holding me", said Snow.

After a few more minutes she pulled away from me.

"Now you're worried that's why I didn't want to tell you", I said.

"Ren was right you are my protector, but I know you can't always be there to protect me", said Snow before she cuddled closely to me.

"Who's Ren?" I asked.

"She was my student. Ren went through same abuse as me, but I was able to take her away from it. When she heard me calling out your name in my sleep she knew you were my protector. Don't worry I didn't tell her anything about you", said Snow.

"Your right I'm your protector, but I will always want to keep you safe because you're my treasure. I will let you handle your own problems. I will try to be there when you need me", I said.

"I love you. What if I can't pass this test will I get sent away?" asked Snow.

I won't let any one take my Snow away from me.

"I promise I will never let someone take you away from me again. I think you will able to pass this test anyways", I said.

"Really you think I can pass?" asked Snow.

"Yes. Snow I'm not even sure there's going to be a test", I said.

Snow got up. She was smiling again.

"Let me help you with your shoulder", said Snow.

I forgot about my shoulder. Before I could say anything she relocated my shoulder.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

"It's alright, Snow", I said.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" asked Snow.

"I can't judge your temper. I already know the three things that set you off", I said.

"And what are those three things?" asked Snow.

"The things that set you off are being Little Bitch, being interrupted when we are together and being lied to", I said.

The rest of the way back to hideout went smoothly. When reached the entrance of the hideout Snow's body tensed. We walked in and Snow sat down beside Konan. I saw Pain and meet him in his office.

"What was so urgent that you had to take me away from my time off?" I asked.

"I want to make Snow a member of the Akatsuki. She was one of the strongest jonin in her village she will be a great asset to us", said Pain.

"How do you know that Snow was one of the strongest jonin in her village?" I asked.

"I had Zetsu keep an eye on her", said Pain.

"I thought you said no one was allowed to go into the village", I said.

"Me saying that didn't stop you from visiting in her in the hospital", said Pain.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It was dark out if I was having some kind of test it will have to wait until tomorrow. I sat down next to Konan I wanted to know what Kakuzu and Pain were talking about. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew something was up. I went up to Konan's and mine room. I still hadn't unpacked yet. I dumped my stuff out of my bag and onto my bed. My forehead protector fell onto the ground do I really want to put a slash through it. I technically am a missing nin. It's not like I'm going to become a member any time soon. I wasn't as strong as any of the others I am a weakling compared to them. I carefully opened the journal I made while in the Hidden Diamond Village a photo of my students feel out. I quickly tapped it back in. Why did I miss the Hidden Diamond Village it took me away from my real family? I heard a knock at the door and looked it was Kakuzu. I saw him focus on the forehead protector I clutched in my hand. He sat down on the bed with me and moved my hair out of my face.

"Why are you here, Kakuzu?" I asked.

"You have to come down stairs. Pain wants to talk with you", said Kakuzu.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Okay", I said.

"You miss them don't you", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, I do I know that's bad", I said.

"Are you happy being back with us?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

"Can you give me that?" asked Kakuzu as he pointed to my forehead protector.

I gave it to him without saying a word. I followed him down stairs and saw all of the others sitting at the table. I sat down next to Kakuzu.

"Snow, aren't you curious about why I called this meeting?" asked Pain.

"Yes", I said.

"I think your ready to become a member", said Pain.

How can he think I'm not that strong?

"Why, I'm not that strong?" I asked.

Pain gave me a weird look he wasn't use to being questioned. I hope I didn't offend him.

"You really don't have much self confidence if I didn't think you were ready I wouldn't have called this meeting. You are a better shinobi then you think", said Pain.

"We've seen you fight", said white Zetsu.

"You weren't suppose to tell her that idiot", growled black Zetsu.

"I'm not going to just let you in you are going to have to prove yourself", said Pain.

"How?" I asked.

"By fighting someone you love as if they were your enemy. As a member you will have to be willing to turn against your own morals. I have to make sure you can go that far, so you will be fighting Kakuzu as if he were your enemy", said Pain.

My eyes widen, but I didn't object I knew Pain was testing my loyalties to the group. I will show him how loyal I am to the group.

"When will this test be?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning maybe around twelve", said Pain.

That wasn't morning, but I didn't object.

"Okay", I said.

The rest of the group either went to their rooms or went out somewhere. I knew none of them would stray to far from the hideout tonight they didn't want to miss Kakuzu and me fight. Kakuzu was still sitting next to me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

I felt Snow tugging on my cloak.

"What is it Snow are you worried?" I asked.

"I'm not worried I am actually excited to fight you. I want to show you how much I've improved. And that wasn't the question I was going to ask. I was wondering if we can get ramen", said Snow.

She had no questions except if we could go get ramen. Snow had no fear in her eyes. How can she not be afraid?

"Aren't you afraid of getting injured? You know I can't go easy on you I have to treat you as if you're my enemy", I said.

"I know I would be annoyed if you went easy on me. Can we get ramen now?" asked Snow.

"Yes we can go", I said.

She grabbed my hand and we were in the village in a few seconds. We took a seat in the ramen shop. Snow happily slurped up her ramen. How can she be, so happy?

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I know something is wrong with him. He was more worried than me.

"Kakuzu", I said.

He didn't answer he was lost in a thought. I picked up a noodle that was in my bowl and threw it at him. The noodle landed on his face. That got his attention. He wiped the noodle off his face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kakuzu.

"To get your attention", I said.

"Snow, I was thinking", said Kakuzu.

"You're always thinking and I know what you are thinking about", I said.

Kakuzu got up and paid. I took his hand as we walked through woods.

"Then what am I thinking about?" Kakuzu.

"You worried that you might hurt me when we are fighting", I said.

"Yes, I'm worried about hurting you", said Kakuzu.

"You shouldn't be I'm a lot stronger then you think. You can't kill me anyway", I said.

He stopped walking.

"What do mean by that are you saying your immortal", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not saying I'm immortal. I'm saying that even if you wanted to kill me you couldn't because your not blood related to me. I can only be killed by a family member", I said.

"How do know that's true Eiji could have lied to you", said Kakuzu.

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"Well we better sit down then", I said.

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because there's a high chance I will go into a flash back and I would prefer not falling to the ground", I said.

"Okay", said Kakuzu.

"I've survived things that no human should be able to survive. The first time I should have died, but didn't was when I was thrown into a frozen river drown. Do you know how horrible it feels to drown? I was stuck in the river for a week before someone found me", I said.

"Who found you?" asked Kakuzu.

"A fisherman I got caught in his net. I nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw I was alive. My skin was all blue I spent a week in the hospital. That one was the worst one the feeling of not being able to breath", I said.

I started shivering and was having a hard timing breathing. It felt like I was drowning all over again. Kakuzu knew what was happening to me. He hugged me closely to my body, but there was no stopping the flash back I was going to suffer through.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I was assigned a mission with my sisters. Kameko and I had gotten a lot closer. She didn't want to go on this mission. Kameko was the only one of us who didn't have immortality. She was worried about not being able to come back to Ren. This mission was a high A-ranked mission. We couldn't make any mistakes. _

"_Don't worry Kameko promise I will bring you back to Ren. You're her protector and I know how much you mean to her", I said. _

_"That's a big promise are you sure you can it?" asked Kameko. _

_"I always keep my promises", I said._

_A few hours later everything had gone to shit. Mari was bleeding badly and Kameko could barely walk. I was the only one who had enough chakra to fight. The two ninjas who were chasing us found us. _

"_You two need to get out of here", I said. _

"_How would we do that?" asked Kameko. _

"_Bye, bye I hope I can see you two again. I told you I would keep my promise, Kameko", I said. _

_A white sparking mist appeared around them. _

"_Snowy, you can't do this", said Mari. _

"_I just did", I said before they disappeared. _

_We were on a cliff and there was a frozen river below us. I just used up all of chakra to send Kameko and Mari back to the Hidden Diamond Village. _

"_Out of chakra little one?" asked the ninja. _

"_Almost, but I have enough to kill you", I said. _

_I grabbed the ninja's shirt and we both fell backwards off the cliff. My skin turned to diamond to as we fell. I knew the fall wouldn't kill me, but he hypothermia might. I wasn't even sure if this whole immortality thing was real, but it explains how I survived Hidan scythe attack, so long ago. _

"_You stupid bitch you'll kill us both", said the ninja. _

"_I won't die, but you will", I said _

_I felt the impact go through my back, but that didn't bother me as much as the freezing cold water. I saw the ninja in my grip struggling for breath he tried to punch me, but it had no affect on me because of my skin. The ninja had finally died. I started to feel the affects of the water. I kept on struggling for breath, but only water filled my lungs. My body wouldn't let me die or pass out. I guess this my immortality taking affect. __This constant struggle for breath didn't stop until I got caught in a net. I was pulled onto a boat with a bunch of fish. I coughed up what felt like a gallon of water._

"_Oh my god are you alive miss?" asked the fisherman. _

_My eyes slowly opened. I saw a man with a white beard and tan skin looking down at me._

"_Fuck you are alive", said the fisherman. _

_When I woke up I was in a small bed that was in room that smelled like fish. When I looked underneath the covers and saw I was naked. Where were my clothes? _

"_Your finally awake my little mermaid", said the fisherman. _

"Who are you? And w_here are my clothes?" I asked. _

_"My name is Fin", said the fisherman. _

_"My name is Minori", I said. _

"_I had to take off your clothes because they were soaking wet. It's easy to take off clothes not, so easy to putting them back on. Don't worry I didn't do anything. Even if I wanted to I know better than to mess with the Hidden Diamond Leader's wife", said the fisherman. _

"_How did you know?" I asked. _

"_Your ring", said the fisherman. _

_I looked at the diamond ring on my hand. It is beautiful ring, but I didn't want it. I was surprised that it stayed on._

"_When can I get my clothes back?" I asked. _

"_They were ruined, but you can borrow some of my clothes. They might smell like fish, but it's better than nothing", said fisherman. _

"_Thank you for saving me", I said. _

"_Not a problem, but you should rest me lady we are almost to your village", said the fisherman. _

_I got dressed and fell back asleep. I felt someone nudging me awake. _

"_My love I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again", said Eiji. _

"_Don't worry I won't do anything like that again. Hypothermia isn't exactly my idea of fun", I said. _

_He picked me up and took me to the hospital. _

I felt someone shaking me, but it didn't help me come out of my flash back.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow's whole body was shivering. It is my fault she had gone into this flash back. She was gasping breath. Snow seemed to be choking on air. Her body was as cold as ice. Her breath evened out. I need to warm her body up. I took off my shirt and pressed her against my skin. I wrapped my cloak around both of us.

"Kakuzu, why am I so cold?" asked Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu hadn't answered my question. I cuddled myself closer to his chest and pressed my fingertips his warm skin. I felt him shiver. Is my body really that cold?

"Did survive any other near death situations?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, but do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to know how far your immortality goes", said Kakuzu.

"That was the worse one why would you need hear about the rest?" I asked.

"Snow tell me", said Kakuzu.

"The only other examples I can come up with was when Hidan found me hit me with his scythe and when you found me after Takeo slit my wrist", I said.

"I healed you when that happened", said Kakuzu.

"If it was any other girl they would have died. You have admit it was somewhat strange that I didn't die", I said.

I felt Kakuzu's grip around me tighten.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Snow, aren't just any girl you're my treasure", said Kakuzu.

I love his protective nature it made feel safe. No one ever wanted to protect me before him. I pulled down his mask and gently kissed his lips.

"Kakuzu, will you get angry if I hurt you when we are fighting?" I asked.

I saw him smile. He doesn't think I will be a challenge. I glared at him he didn't seem to notice how angry I am. I elbowed him as hard as could in the ribs. I got off his lap and started to run back to the hideout. They finally trusted me enough to let me know the directions to the hideout. I will show him just how strong I am. I will kick his ass in this fight or at least try to.

I didn't want to go back to the hideout just yet I wanted to see the waterfall. I finally got there it was beautiful. There were no clouds in the night and the stars were shining. There was nothing special about this waterfall it wasn't even that big. The water came from river and fell ten feet down over some smooth black rocks. There were pure white flower climbing one side of the rocky wall beside the waterfall. On the other side there were black flowers. I shouldn't have came here Kakuzu will through a fit. He had no right to underestimate me. This is one of my favorite places. The only other person who knew about his place was Zetsu. He said I would always be welcome to come here.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow had broken one of my ribs. What did I do? I had good idea where she went. She always went to that waterfall when she got frustrated. I saw her sitting on the shore of the river. She was throwing diamonds into the river. I sat down next to her.

"Didn't you say never to underestimate your opponent? You shouldn't underestimate me. I'm not a weakling who constantly needs protection, Kakuzu", said Snow.

"I can't help wanting to protect you. People want to protect wants most important to them", I said.

Her face turned bright pink.

"So are you still angry at me?" I asked.

"No, even though I want to be", said Snow.

I pulled her close she didn't resist. I pulled my down and started kissing her neck.

"What happens if I don't pass?" asked Snow.

I stopped kissing her.

"You will have to train until Pain thinks your ready again", I said.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Snow.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Stop being such a smart ass or I will sleep with Konan", said Snow.

She is the only person who can get away with calling me a smart ass.

"You are one of a kind, Snow", I said.

"I can never stay angry with you", said Snow.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You know why", said Snow.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it", I said.

"Because I love you", said Snow.

"You know you're the first person to ever say that to me", I said.

"Didn't your parents say that they loved you?" asked Snow.

"No, I remember very few things of my parents and the things do remember I wish I could forget", I said.

A memory from very long ago started to come to me. Memories of my childhood came back.

**Kakuzu's Flash back **

_I carefully snuck my into house through a window. Please let them be asleep. _

"_Where have you been boy?" asked my father. _

_He was drunk again. He smelled of stale beer and cigarettes. I hated the smell it made me feel sick to my stomach. He might be a powerful ninja but he was a horrible drunk. I saw him glaring at me what did I do wrong this time? _

"_You spoiled boy hiding your money from your family when they need it", said my father._

_He was holding the jar of money I was saving to get away. We didn't have any money problems he only had a bad drinking problem. Now that he had my money he would waste all of it on liquor. I heard the front door opened and mother came in. Now things were going to get even worse. When she saw the money I saw anger filling her eyes. _

"_You ungrateful little brat", she yelled. _

_She tackled me to the ground. My body slammed against the wooden floor and I almost blacked out. She stared down at me with her angry red colored eyes. I could tell she was thinking about __different ways to punish me. It was hard to believe she use to be a kind woman, but that all changed when I was born. She wanted a little girl and hated me because I wasn't one. After I was born she found out that she couldn't have any more children, which made her hate me even more. She had one of the worst tempers the littlest things could set her off and make her go into violent rages. My father just hated me it wouldn't have matter if I was girl he would still hate me. _

"_I was hoping to get a cute little girl, but Christmas eyed freak instead. You will never amount to anything", said my mother. _

_She started putting pressure on my ribcage I felt my ribs breaking. It was so hard to breath she was too heavy she wasn't over weight it was just that I was so light. _

_"Please get off", I begged. _

_"He might not be a girl, but he sure does complain like one", said my father. _

_She dragged me into my closet and bolted the door closed behind me. I will get away from this hellhole. I will prove them wrong and get rid of the emotions that weaken me. I channel my chakra to my feet an kicked down the door of the closet. I might have only been six years old but my talents were above average. The only reason I became this strong was thought it might please my parents, but they didn't care. It had only taken me a year to graduate from the academy. My father was in a liquor induced sleep and didn't show any signs of waking up. Saw an empty jar on the counter he had already spend all of my money. The only thing I took with me was my forehead protector. _

_I had spent a week on my own and so far it been the best week of my life. I had become a great pick pocket and had built up a small fortune. As walked through the village I saw a man opening a wallet filled with hundreds of dollars. He walked into ramen shop I got closer to the man I was about to grab his wallet when he turned around and grabbed my arm. _

_"Finally got you", said the man. _

_"Why do you want me I won't go back to them. I would rather die than go back to them", I said. _

_"I'm not taking you back to your parents, Kakuzu", said the man. _

_"How do you know my name?" I asked. _

_"Because I've been keeping an eye on you. You have a lot of talent", said the man. _

_"Why do you care about my talent and who are you?" I asked. _

_"My name is Aden, but you will call me sensei", said the man. _

_After that day I became his student. He took me in and treated me like an actual person. Aden became a father to me and I would do anything to protect him. _

"Kakuzu", said Snow.

Her soft sweet voice broke me out of trance Snow. I was surprised that could still remember Aden from so long ago.

"Are you okay?" asked Snow.

"Yes I'm okay. I just got lost in memory", I said.

"Do we have to go back right away?" asked Snow.

"No", I said.

"Do you want to see something cool?" asked Snow.

"Sure", I said.

"Close your eyes", said Snow.

I did as she told me. A few seconds later I felt something cold and hard nudging me. When I opened my eyes a ten-foot long five-foot high diamond dragon was in front of me. Its skin sparkled liked the stars. Where did my Snow go? When I looked into the dragon's eyes I saw that they were midnight blue.

"Snow?" I asked.

The dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what do you think?" asked Snow.

"Interesting", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I had transformed into a dragon and all he could say was interesting. I know the transformation jutsu isn't that special, but the least he could do was pretend he was actually interested. That dragon was teensy compared to the one I actually transformed into during battle. He was going to be sleeping alone tonight. We walked back to the hideout and I headed to Konan's room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kakuzu when he saw I wasn't following him to his room.

"I think I'm going to sleep with Konan tonight", I said.

He pushed me against the wall. I knew I wasn't in any danger.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Kakuzu before he started to kiss my neck.

He knew my neck was my weakness. No no remember I'm suppose to be angry with him. He started kissing my soft spot it felt, so good.

"Good night Kakuzu", I said before a sparkling white mist appeared around.

A few seconds later I was in my own bedroom. That was close Kakuzu knew all of weaknesses. I needed to rest it was going to be tough tomorrow. I showered after Konan.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" I asked Konan.

"Sure. I'm guessing you want ramen", said Konan.

"Yep, is that alright with you?" I asked.

"Fine with me as long as you are paying", said Konan.

I order two bowls of ramen.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Konan.

"Nervous but also excited I want to every one how much I have improved", I said.

"That's how I thought you would feel", said Konan.

"Konan, do have any idea where this battle will take place?" I asked.

"A big clearing where nobody goes the only things there are dead trees. So you and Kakuzu will have plenty of room to fight", said Konan.

"Do you think I will pass?" I asked.

"Yes", said Konan.

We took are time getting back to the hideout. By the time we got there was eleven thirty. Most of the group was put on missions. The only one left here were Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pain. I followed them out to the clearing. I am going to fight my lover. I have to pretend he is my enemy.

"You two will fight until I say you can stop or until one of you passes out", said Pain.

We both nodded are head yes. I didn't want to make the first move I wanted him to make the first move so I could learn his strategy. Neither Kakuzu nor me made a move.

"Will one of you fucking move!" yelled Hidan.

In the blink of an eye Kakuzu was in front of me. I was able to grab his fist before he could punch me. I went back a few inches, which seemed to surprise him. It looked like he was focus on taijutsu for now. I can run just as fast as him now. I was able to block or dodge most of his moves. His skin became darker every time I managed to strike him. I tried to aim for the joints of his body. I wasn't able to dodge one of his kicks, which sent me flying into a tree. My skin had turned to diamond just in time to block the impact of the attack. Now I'm angry. I got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off.

"Fire style bleeding embers", I said before I blew fire along my chakra threads I had connected to Kakuzu.

He took off his cloak before the flames could reach him. His cloak went into flames. I was connecting chakra threads to him the whole time.

"Smart girl Sasori would be proud. You were connecting those threads to me the whole time weren't you?" asked Kakuzu.

I should have used ninjutsu earlier. I should have known better than to use physical attacks they have no affect on him. I had to give myself an advantage. He can easily outnumber me if he released his hearts. If he released his hearts I would use my ten diamond dragons, but they would have to be stronger than ever before.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Her taijutsu skills improved immensely since the days when I first started training her. Her taijutsu rivaled mine level. Snow's speed matched mine and her agility matched Hidan. Why was I comparing my Snow to Hidan? The ground began to rumble and diamond blades shot out of the earth. She was giving herself an environment where she can blend in. This forest of diamond blades she had summoned was tens the size of the one she first, so long ago.

She might be planning on using the ten-diamond dragons technique. Her skin kept her perfectly hidden in this environment. I had to get her out of her comfort zone. Snow element strong point was earth, so I had to get her up in the air where she would completely out her element. I only wanted to release my hearts as a last resort. I felt her chakra and chased her out of her new habitat. I sent my threads and she got tangled.

I dragged Snow out of her diamond forest. Her skin was still diamond, so the pressure my threads put on her body wouldn't hurt her. A few seconds after being caught in my threads her body turned into a pile of diamonds. A substitution jutsu. I heard her shoot out of the ground.

"Fire breath", said Snow before a giant blaze of fire spewed from her mouth.

My skin harden just in time, so her attack didn't hurt me. The attack was impressive it was to scorch the ground around me and melt the rocks. I chased after forcing her into the trees.

"Separating me from the earth smart", said Snow.

She willing jumped into the air. Her skin turned to diamond and she started twirling in mid air. Thin diamonds needles that were as long as Snow's hair shot out in random directions. Pain and the others were nearly hit by the needles. Snow wasn't using this as a main attack she was using to get more distance from me. I know Pain wanted me to use my most powerful attack against her and at this point it looked like I would have to. She was right I shouldn't have underestimated her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I had gotten the distance away from Kakuzu. I never thought I would want to be far away from him. I will get a chance to be close to him soon enough once this stupid battle is over. I saw Kakuzu hold still the masks on his back looked like they were trying to escape from his skin. The four beasts finally ripped out of his skin I hoped that didn't hurt him. Once they were out skin black threads sewed him back together. The heart that worried me the most was lighting. It would have strength against any of diamond attacks. I hate lighting Kameko constantly hit me with her power lighting attacks. The only thing that I hated more than lighting is thunder. The most important heart was his earth element heart. If I destroyed it he couldn't use earth spear technique. I didn't want to destroy his hearts they belonged to me why would I want to destroy something that belonged to me?

If I wanted to destroy that heart I will have use lighting jutsu. I sucked at lighting style jutsu. I know what technique I have to use, but I might end up becoming a human lighting rod. The earth began to rumble again as more of my diamond blades came out of the earth. The tallest blades were needle shaped and went fifty feet into the air.

"Summoning jutsu electric storm", I said.

I had to get out my diamond forest before the lighting struck. The sky darkened with heavy black clouds. Before I could escape I felt Kakuzu's threads wrapping around waist.

"Where are you going?" ask Kakuzu as pulled me closer.

Shit it was too late. The lighting from the storm hit the two needle shaped blades and shot towards us. I made skin turn diamond this was going to hurt like hell. My whole body started to shudder from the electricity as it pulsed through me. Even though Kakuzu was struck by the same amount of electricity as me he was still standing tall. He looked annoyed. The storm faded I felt Kakuzu grip around my waist tightening the pressure was so painful.

"I would let go of me if I were you", I said.

Kakuzu hadn't bound my hands, so I was able to do hand signs.

"Lava body", I said.

My body started warm up with a wonderful heat. My diamond skin faded and was replaced by magma. The Kakuzu that was holding me turned into stream it must have been a water clone. If that was a clone where was the real Kakuzu? I felt a chakra coming up behind me. It was Kakuzu's lighting monster. Its mouth opened and a bolt of lighting came in my direction. My diamond blades didn't protect me, but skin did turn to diamond. The impact of the lighting bolt sent me sent me crashing through my diamond forest. When landed at the feet of Kakuzu's wind monster. I couldn't hurt this one it had helped me when I was injured. When I looked around I saw that I was surrounded by all Kakuzu's heart. All of the beasts opened their mouths. This was going to hurt.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

I shouldn't have hit her with all my elements at once. I waited for the smoke to clear. When it cleared I saw ten diamond dragons had wrapped themselves around Snow. Their wings were spread forming and they had formed a dome around Snow. The diamond dragons started move and charged right at my monsters. Snow was still going strong.

"Summoning jutsu", said Snow before she made deep cut in her hand.

The earth began to shake and a giant dragon erupted from the earth. The dragon towered above Snow's diamond forest. Its scales sparkled like diamond. One of the dragon's eyes was gold and the other was silver. It had a pipe in its mouth.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"It's been a long time Eiji you haven't summoned me since you were nineteen", groaned the dragon as he stretch out.

"I'm not Eiji you old fart", I yelled.

"What was that deary you're going to have to speak up I'm a little hard of hearing?" asked Chikyu.

"It's me", I yelled a lot louder.

Why did I summon him I should have summoned Takara? They must think I'm an idiot for summoning a senile old dragon. Chikyu might be old, hard of hearing, and somewhat senile, but he is extremely powerful.

"I know that voice it's my little Snow. How my little pumpkin doing?" asked Chikyu.

"Don't call me pumpkin, Chikyu", said I said.

"But you're like daughter to me I can't help calling you pumpkin. You've grown so much my little pumpkin. Last time I saw you Snow you were no bigger than one of my scales. I'm surprised you summoned me", said Chikyu.

I could hear the others laughing. Even Pain was having a hard time containing his laughter. I could feel my face turning pink.

"Are those people making fun of you, pumpkin?" asked Chikyu.

"Little Bitch that's your big summoning jutsu", said Hidan.

Chikyu grabbed Hidan and him close to his face.

"Young man you have to learn how to be more respectful. Your lucky I'm not going to eat you, because think you'd give indigestion. Pumpkin do you want me to kill him?"

"No even if I wanted you to couldn't he's immortal. Now can you please put him down", I said.

Chikyo dropped Hidan to the ground.

"Now who do you want me to kill?" asked Chikyo.

"That won't be necessary I've made my decision", said Pain.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you, Chikyo", I said before the dragon disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

Kakuzu's hearts returned to him and we all went back to the hideout. I was nervous why couldn't Pain tell me right away if I had passed I didn't like the suspense. We all sat down at the table.

"You passed Snow", said Pain.

He handed me a cloak, ring, and my forehead protector that now had a giant slash going through the symbol. Every body said congratulation. I was happy and nervous all at the same time. When every one returned rooms Kakuzu took my hand and lead me to his room. When we got to his room he picked me up and carried me to his bed.

"Strip", said Kakuzu.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see if your injured", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow did what I said, but she kept her underwear, which annoyed me. I looked over her body. Her pale white skin was spotted with purple bruises. I had caused those marks on her perfect skin. I felt a pair of soft hands gently touch my face.

"Don't blame yourself for this Kakuzu. I heal quickly this bruises should gone in a few days", said Snow.

Snow put her clothes back on and then sat back down on the bed with me. I saw her fiddling with her Akatsuki ring. She hadn't put it on it yet.

"What does this symbol mean?" asked Snow her attention was still focused on the ring.

"The symbol means devotion", I said.

I took the ring out of her hand, so she would focus her attention on me.

"Snow, tell me what's wrong. I know something's wrong", I said.

"I don't think I'm good enough to deserve this", said Snow.

"Snow, if I fought any other person the way I fought you they would be dead. You handled to full force of my attacks. I bet if you wanted to kill you could", I said.

"I will never want to kill you", said Snow.

"Let me see hand your, Snow", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I gently took her left hand and put the ring on ring finger.

"Snow, I want you to wear a mask when you go on missions", I said.

"Why", asked Snow.

"Because if anything happens I want your identity to be safe, so you can start over if you have to", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.


	9. My First Mission and New Partner

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 9: My First Mission and A New Partner **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, and Deidara **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't sleep I kept on looking at the ring on my finger. Why had Kakuzu put it on my wedding ring finger? It was probably just a coincidence. I knew Kakuzu would never ask me to marry him. That would be an impossible dream. My Akatsuki's ring was white and the devotion symbol was in a light blue circle. I rolled over in the bed and saw Kakuzu sleeping peacefully. He wasn't wearing his mask or hood. I told him whenever we were together in his room he couldn't wear them. I ran my fingers through his soft dark brown hair. I kissed him gently on the forehead before I got out of bed. I started pacing around the room. Maybe if I took a shower I can relax and fall asleep. It was five in the morning I wanted to sleep, but couldn't. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I took off my clothes and wrapped a towel around my body. I stepped into the shower the hot water felt great. I closed my eyes I felt my body relax.

"Why aren't you in bed?" asked a voice I instantly recognized as Kakuzu.

"Can't sleep", I said.

I wasn't that loud and normally Kakuzu is normally a heavy sleeper. I turned around and saw Kakuzu standing behind me. My face turned pink when I saw his bare body. I heard him laughing. Whatever tired feeling I felt before was gone and replaced by lust. He gently pressed me against the wall of the shower.

"Snow, your still so innocent" asked Kakuzu.

My face turned even pinker after he said that. He was really enjoying this. His face moved closer to mine he wanted to kiss me. I turned my face away before his lips could touch mine. I wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him it was just that if I made a sound Deidara would set off an explosion causing me to have a PTSD episode. He pressed himself against me and I let out a gasp.

"Snow, he isn't here", said Kakuzu.

A smiled appeared on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed our lips together. I pushed him against the wall, but I wasn't gentle. When he moved I saw cracks in the tiled wall, but I didn't care. He started kissing my neck and I felt his threads making their way up my body

"Snow, I want to take you up on your offer", whispered Kakuzu.

"And what offer would that be?" I asked.

I tried to focus on him and try to get back in the mood, but there was no use. Him saying that instantly threw me out of the mood. It reminded me of the time in the hospital at my village. Sadness and longing took me over.

"You know what offer I mean", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

I wasn't in the mood anymore. My body was too tense for this right now. I got out of Kakuzu's grasp and out of the shower without saying a word. When I looked back I saw Kakuzu staring at with a cute confused look on his face. I walked back over to the shower and gently kissed him on the lips. I couldn't keep my mind off my village I was worried about my students and my sisters.

"Maybe I will take you up on the offer on another day", I said before I walked back into the bedroom.

"When is that day going to come?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know", I said.

Kakuzu let me keep some of my clothes in his dresser. I put on an oversized shirt over my underwear and got into bed. Kakuzu finally came out of bathroom and was only wearing a pair of pants. When I looked into his eyes I saw he was annoyed this was the first time I truly annoyed him. I felt guilty, but I will make it up to him another day.

"Sorry Kakuzu I'm just too tense to do anything tonight", I said.

"If you stayed in the shower I could have helped you unwind", said Kakuzu.

I looked up at him and he saw something was bothering me. I wanted comfort from him right now not passion.

"I promise we can do it another night", I said.

Kakuzu pushed me down onto bed and started kissing my neck. His hands moved down my body. It felt good, but I still wasn't in the mood.

"Kakuzu stop it", I said.

He pulled away. No not those eyes he looked at me with cutest pleading eyes I had ever seen. It is so hard for me to resist that look.

"Don't look at me like that", I said.

"Look at you like what?" asked Kakuzu.

"That puppy dog look", I said.

"I don't have that kind of look", said Kakuzu.

"Yes you do", I said.

"No I don't", said Kakuzu.

"You do and you know I'm right", I said.

"What's wrong, Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"If I tell you what's wrong, but you have to promise not to get angry", I said.

"I promise", said Kakuzu.

"I miss my village", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

How can she miss her village they took her away from us? I pushed down whatever anger and frustration I felt. I had promised her I wouldn't get angry with her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I won't betray the group if that's what you're worried about", said Snow.

"Snow, you can't tell anyone else about this", I said.

"I won't", said Snow.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone", I said.

"I promise", said Snow.

I didn't know how to comfort her. She cuddled up against me. Snow started tracing the stiches on my chest. I pulled her close to me and ran my fingers through her soft white hair.

"I know you hate your village, but isn't there one thing you miss or any reason you would stay?" asked Snow.

"The person I would have stay for died when I was fifteen", I said.

I felt Snow's nails digging into my skin. What did I do this time? I smiled Snow was jealous. I couldn't remember the last time I saw Snow jealous.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Snow.

"Your jealous", I said.

"I don't want to share you with anyone", said Snow.

"You don't have to worry first off the person your worried about is guy and second he's dead", I said.

Snow stopped digging her nails into my skin and went back to gently tracing my stiches.

"Why would you stay for him?" asked Snow.

"He was my teacher I would have done anything for him, but once he died there was no one tying me down to the village. Are there any reasons why you would stay in the village and leave me?" I asked.

"Only two if Eiji died and if Kameko died", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"If Eiji died I would have to take the role as leader and if Kameko died while I was there I would have to take in Ren. But that didn't happen and I'm all yours", said Snow.

After that Snow yawned loudly and fell sleep. I closed my eyes joined her in a peaceful sleep.

"Kakuzu wake up and wake up Snow too", said voice at the door.

I looked at it was twelve in the afternoon. I gently nudged Snow awake.

"What time is it?" asked Snow.

"Twelve", I said.

"That late", said Snow.

She quickly dressed. It was weird seeing her in an Akatskui cloak. She was about to leave, but before she could I grabbed her arm.

"You're forgetting something", I said.

"What?" asked Snow.

"Your mask", I said.

She quickly put on the black half mask I gave her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

When we went down stairs Deidara, Pain, and Konan were waiting for us at the table. I wonder what this is about. I didn't do anything wrong. For some reason Deidara looked extremely happy.

"Snow, you will be going on a mission to capture the seven tailed jinchuriki", said Pain.

"You can't send her by herself", said Kakuzu.

"I wasn't planning on sending her by herself Deidara will be her partner from now on. Besides Snow isn't the one I'm worried about. I have to make sure you don't kill Deidara, Kakuzu", said Pain.

I heard the wood of the table snapping as Kakuzu's grip tightened. Kakuzu was barely containing his anger. The only reason why he wasn't attacking Deidara was Pain and I were there.

"Snow, go pack up", said Pain.

"Okay, Kakuzu please don't kill Deidara while I'm gone", I said before I left.

Now I know why Deidara is so happy. Now that I am a member I wouldn't be able to spend much time with Kakuzu.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I saw Snow dart off to her room. As soon as Snow was gone Kakuzu grabbed me by the throat. Pain didn't seem to care about the position I was in. He knew there's no controlling Kakuzu's temper. Only one person can control his temper and that is Snow.

"Deidara, if you try anything with her I will kill you", said Kakuzu.

"She will never forgive you if you kill me", I said.

I saw Kakuzu smile through his mask.

"She might be angry with me for awhile, but she will forgive me. But if you even try to hurt me she will never forgive you", said Kakuzu.

I know he's right.

"How do you know her heart's desire won't stray we will spending a lot of time together?" I asked.

"She's mine Deidara. She gave me something you'll never have", said Kakuzu.

"What did she give you that was so great? Why would she give you anything to a greedy bastard like you?" I growled.

"She was a virgin when I took her. And she tasted, so sweet", said Kakuzu.

I didn't know how to respond to that. Why would she give him something that important? Kakuzu had a smile on his face when he saw my reaction. A small pale hand gently pulled on Kakuzu's arm.

"Can you please let go of him?" asked Snow.

Kakuzu slowly released his grip on my throat. Once Kakuzu let go of my throat Snow wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I turned away I didn't want to watch them kiss. We were walking for hours and Snow hadn't spoken once. I looked over her, so much of her body was covered it should be a crime to hide such a masterpiece. Snow's hair was up in bun and she wore black half mask.

"Snow why are you hiding, so much of your body un?" I asked.

"It's not my fault that the cloak and hat hide, much of my body", said Snow.

"But why are you wearing a mask un?" I asked.

"Because", said Snow.

"Snow, why aren't you talking un?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you want to talk about?" asked Snow.

"Hmm, have you ever been on mission of this level?" I asked.

"I've been on maybe one or two S-ranked missions and a good amount of A-ranked mission with my sisters", said Snow.

"You have sisters?" I asked.

"Yes, Kameko and Mari. Kamekeo can be really harsh sometimes, but she has a heart of gold. Mari is kinda like a girl version of Hidan, but nicer", said Snow.

"Older or younger un?" I asked.

"Kameko is the oldest. Mari and I are half twins", said Snow.

Snow's a twin there could be someone who looks exactly like her.

"Hmm, what do you mean by half twin?" I asked.

"Mari and I were born on the same day, but we have different mothers. Now can I ask you a question?" asked Snow.

"Yeah", I said.

"Why do you hate Itachi?" asked Snow.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No he didn't. Can you tell me please?" asked Snow.

She looked at me with those sparkling midnight blue eyes. If I told her what would she think? Would she side with Itachi or me?

"I never wanted to be a member of the Akatuski. Kisame and Itachi tracked me down and gave the option of if I beat one them I could go free. I chose to fight Itachi. That inartistic Sharingon caused my down fall", I said.

"Is it inartistic because it has no beauty in your eyes or is it inartistic because it caused your down fall and forced you into Akatuski?" asked Snow.

That was a hard question to answer.

"I think it's both reasons un. It not like yours", I said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Snow.

"In simple words I think your kekkie genkia is beautiful", I said.

Her face turned pink with blush, but most of her mask hid it.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw Deidara looking me over. He had been checking me out the whole entire time. I knew we were going to capture the seven tails, but what were we going to do to her when we have her? I had read about her in the bingo book.

"Deidara, what are we going to do with the girl once we capture her?" I asked.

"Umm, that's hard to explain", said Deidara.

We continued walking in silence. I knew we were going to the Hidden Waterfall Village. I wanted to see the village Kakuzu hated, so much. I knew we weren't actually going into the village, but I could probably see the outside of it. I didn't want to hurt this girl she hadn't done anything to deserve what we were going to do her. I knew she would never see her village again after this. I needed to get my mind off of this subject before I got too depressed. I looked over at Deidara I realized I didn't know too much about his past. I should probably learn more about him since we were going to spend a lot of time together. I didn't recognize the symbol on his forehead protector.

"Deidara, what village are you from?" I asked.

"The Hidden Stone Village", said Deidara.

"What was it like there?" I asked.

"Nothing special until I turned it into grand piece of artwork", said Deidara.

"So in other words you blew it up", I said.

"No, I turned into art", said Deidara.

It is so funny watching Deidara going into one of fits. All I had to do to set him off was tell him that art is something that's forever.

"I still don't get you concept of art, Deidara. Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I left because my art work wasn't appreciated there", said Deidara.

It was almost dark we needed to find a place to set up camp. I knew there was hideout near this area. I found the group of giant boulders that leaned against the side of a cliff. I did the hand signs and a hideout appeared. It was very simple and it only had two rooms a bathroom and one main room that had one, bed a few was a very small closet in the corner of the room. The hideout was freezing, but it warmer in here then it was outside. I didn't see any point in changing into new clothes. Deidara took of his cloak and shirt I couldn't help looking over his body. He is great eye candy. His chest was muscular and when he turned around I saw a mouth on his chest that sewn shut. After that he let his long blond hair down it looked so soft. I shook my head and tried to focus on something else.

"Do you see something you like, Snow un?" asked Deidara.

My face turned hot and turned away.

"I guess that hot blush on your face is a yes?" asked Deidara.

I glared at him, but he didn't care. I hated that I have a physical attraction to him the only reason I found him attractive is he looks, so much like Takumi. I was pulled into a memory of a past love.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Where can he be? I checked the rooms he was painting in, but he wasn't there. Maybe he was in his studio. I opened the door of the studio and saw him I felt my face turning hot. He was only wearing a towel loosely around his waist and his body was soaking wet. Takumi's long blond hair was down and his body was muscular. This was the first time I had ever seen him not covered in paint. __He smiled and moved closer to me he didn't seem to care that he was only wearing a towel. He gently touched my face._

"_Honey, you are so pink", said Takumi._

_He pressed against me against a wall this was the first time I didn't mind being cornered. I had never willing been this close to a man before. _

"_Honey, I want you, so badly. Please just let me have one taste of you", whispered Takumi in my ear. _

"_O-kay", I said. _

_He started gently kissing my neck and his rough hands explored my body. I gently touched his skin. I gasped when I felt one of his fingers inside of me he start a slow rythem. I moaned loudly it felt, so good. He pulled away from me. _

_"Why did you stop?" I asked. _

"_Honey, you taste so good if I do anything more I won't be able to stop myself I know your not ready yet", said Takumi. _

I snapped out of my flashback. I took off my hat and mask. I let my hair down and got into bed. Deidara got into bed with me and I turned my back to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep well.

"Deidara, I will break your hand if you pull anything", I said.

I closed my eyes and I hoped sleep would come soon.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

This was the closest I've been to her in a long time. I laid down on my back and tried to relax tomorrow was going to be a long day. Snow turned over in her sleep and moved closer to me. She moved even closer to me and now her head was resting on my chest. I started to run my fingers through her soft white hair. I knew she was only doing this because thought I was Kakuzu, but right now I didn't care. All I wanted to do was hold her close to me. I felt someone poking my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Snow looking at me. She was completely dressed, which was extremely disappointing.

"Deidara, it's time to go", said Snow before she literally pulled me out of bed.

"Snow, why are you rush un?" I asked.

"I want to get this done as quickly as possible", said Snow.

"You mean actually mean you want be get back to Kakuzu as quickly as possible", I said.

"Shut up Deidara", growled Snow.

I followed her out of the hideout.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I didn't even know how we were going to capture this girl. I didn't want to hurt her, but I won't betray the group even if it means I have to kill an innocent girl.

"Deidara, how are we even going to get her out of the village?" I asked.

"She's returning from a mission with her teammates. I will take care of the take of seven tails and you will take care of her teammates", said Deidara.

I was happy that I didn't have to battle the seven tails, but I knew I would have to help. The seven tails wasn't going to return until late, but I wanted to get there early, so we could be ready if she came back early. In the forest I kept look out in tree. From a far the Hidden Waterfall Village looked beautiful and I wanted to go in, but I knew better than that.

Around twelve at night our targets finally arrived. Fu was pretty. She had short peppermint green hair and her eyes were an orange color. Fu had the same tan skin as Kakuzu. I can't focus on Kakuzu right now my attention has to be on Fu's partners. Her teammates were both men. They shouldn't be much of a challenge the highest level they could was jonin. Fighting them shouldn't take too long. Deidara's job was to separate Fu from her teammates. My job was to keep her teammates from helping her. Knowing Deidara he would want to make a grand entranced I preferred being unnoticed. Deidara easily separated Fu from the others. Her teammates went running her direction. What could they do for her? Both her and Deidara were up in the sky above their reach. My diamond blades formed to separated cages around them. Did I really have to kill them they couldn't do anything to help there friend? Would Pain get mad at me if I didn't kill them? I can just chain them up and knock them out then I wouldn't have their blood on my hands.

"Come out of the shadows you coward", yelled one of the men.

I walked out of the shadows. I didn't like being called a coward, but I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me annoyed. I heard them laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"They sent a little girl to kill us", said one of them.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, idiot", I said.

"Let us out and show us test how strong you really are", said the man.

"I dumb do you think I am?" I asked.

"Very, you're letting your partner go face to face with a jinchurki", said the man.

Diamond chains wrapped around him and started squeezing the life out of him. I heard his bones snapping. I heard him yelling out for help, but there was nothing he could do.

"It's your own fault your in this mess. Those chains will keep constricting until you die", I said.

"Please don't kill me. I have little girl who needs me", begged the other man.

"Prove it", I said.

He pulled out a photo of him and his wife and a little girl.

"Please don't kill my partner I know he isn't that much to respect, but he's still my friend", said the man.

"Okay, but he will never be able to fight again once I'm done with him", I said.

I couldn't kill him the man with a family. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and banged his head against the rails of the cage. He collapsed to the ground. He wouldn't remember what happened at least I didn't think he would, but just to be safe my diamond chains wrapped around him. I walked over to his partner and broke the part of his spine that allowed him to walk. I looked up at the sky and saw Deidara and Fu moving through the sky. I had no idea how to help him. The clay bird he rode moved quickly, but Fu was right on his tail. I didn't like feeling, so helpless. He has to have some kind of strategy if I did something I could interfere or get away. I got into the highest tree how to get a better view of the battle. A giant clay bird appeared in the tree with me. I climbed onto its back and zoomed into the air. I was so high up. I wasn't the biggest fan of heights, but there were worse things. It wasn't that I was scared of heights it was that none of my jutsus worked well at these heights. The bird I was riding followed Deidara. When I got closer to him I saw he looked pretty beaten up.

"Hop on Snow", said Deidara.

I did as he said. I sat down behind him on the bird. We were moving through the air so quickly. I was able to block some of Fu's attacks.

"Deidara, I don't know how much of a help I can be to you", I said.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

"How big of range do your diamond blades have?" I asked Snow before she dodged one of Fu's attacks.

"The highest I have ever gotten is about a hundred feet give or take", said Snow.

"I need you to make a giant diamond forest and be a distraction", I said.

"Anything else you need me to do, Deidara?" asked Snow.

"I need these blades to be extremely shiny. It going to very hot in there, so you want to keep your skin diamond. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yes, but I going to get my own ride. Ten diamond dragons. I'll take five you can take the other five use them don't use them", said Snow.

Snow kissed me gently on the cheek before jumping onto a dragon's back.

"You five lessen to Deidara", said Snow to the dragons.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Great I had to be a distraction for a jinchurki that was growing more and more powerful by the second. The once pretty girl had transformed into reddish monster with glowing white eyes. I had to get its attention I sent three of my dragons after her. She destroyed my dragons in a few minutes. I had gotten her attention. Now she was charging after me.

My dragon moved as quickly could, but Fu was still on my tail. Diamond blades appeared behind me as I flew through the air. I heard the seven tails crash into one of my diamond blades to my surprise it didn't break. She shook her head there were giant cracks in the blade, but they were slowly starting to repair. I hid among the blades my diamond skin kept me perfectly hidden. I made she couldn't get out of my diamond forest. Every time she tried to escape a diamond blade appeared in front of her. What was taking Deidara, so fucking long? I felt the seven tails chakra coming in my direction. She tried to attack me by biting, but it had no affect my skin protected me. Her trying to bite me seemed cause her pain that's whats she gets for biting diamond.

I saw Deidara's bird flying over the forest. He threw a bomb into the forest. When it exploded it caused blinding light reflected off my diamond blades and shown right in the seven tail's eyes. Deidara could have given me some kind of warning before nearly blinding me. I will get him back for that later. The jinchurki kept on crashing against diamond blades it had competly lost its vision.

This gave Deidara and I an advantage. I sent my diamond chains after her tying her down. The chains started absorbing her chakra. Now all we have to do is wait until all of her chakra was gone. Another explosion went off this one wasn't just a flash it had real force behind it. The force was great enough to break the diamond chains that pinned Fu down. Deidara you fucking idiot. The force of the explosion sent me flying into one of my diamond blades. My ears were ringing and blood was dripping out of them. Now seven tails was completely free. It might unable to see, but I could still sense my chakra. It chased after me I saw Deidara's bird and hopped onto it's back.

"Snow your bleeding", said Deidara.

"So are you. Now can you pay attention?", I asked

"Yes", said Deidara.

"Deidara do you know how close I was to capturing her? Your stupid explosion screwed it up. But I have a plan to fix your mistake. I need you to make your most powerful bomb and give it to me. Don't set it off until me and the jinchurki are in a diamond dome you have to trust me. If looks like I'm losing don't infer", I said.

I went back down into forest of diamond blades. I chucked a diamond at seven tails ,which got its attention. It started chasing after me. A giant black ball of chakra came from Fu this was going to hurt like hell. I took the full brunt of the attack. My skin didn't change quickly enough. Most of my body was protected by diamond, but my head received the full impact. I laid limp on the diamond floor of my forest. I saw the creature move closer to me to see if I was dead. A diamond dome formed around both the seven tails and me. The explosion left a ringing in my ears and I was seeing doubles. I saw Fu was back to her original form. I crawled over to her she looked beat and broken, but she was still breathing. Her body was covered in third degree burns.

"I'm so sorry we did this to you", I said.

I felt sapphire tears falling down my face. Diamond chains wrapped around her body I couldn't take any chances. I felt my jutsu draining away Fu's chakra and giving it to me. I saw tears running down Fu's face. She didn't look like the kind of girl who was accustom to crying. I broke her lower vertebrae, which would make her unable to walk. I had to get rid of her pain and I knew two genjutsus that would help her. One got rid of a person's pain, but had no healing aspects. The other would keep her caught in her happiest memories. Even though genjutsu drained my chakra I didn't want this girl to be in pain. I gently touched my fingers to the back of Fu's neck where spine connects to the skull.

"What are you doing?" whispered Fu.

"I'm getting rid of your pain", I said.

A smile appeared on Fu's face as pain went away.

"Why are you being, so kind to me?" asked Fu.

"I don't like seeing innocent people in pain", I said.

"You are Compassion. Can you please do this for my teammates?" asked Fu.

"Is that your wish?" I asked.

"Yes", said Fu.

"They are safe. I'm going to do one more thing for you", I said.

I put two fingers on her temples.

"What are you doing now?" asked Fu.

"I'm putting you in a good memory", I said.

"Thank you", said Fu.

"Your welcome now rest you shouldn't be talking", I said.

After that my body collapsed.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

"Snow, where are you?" I yelled.

There was no answer, but I saw her body lying on the ground near the jinchurki. Blood was coming out of her ears, but she was still breathing, but I had no idea how. I gently shook her, but there was no response. My clay bird came to me. The bird picked up the seven tails in its mouth. I carefully picked up Snow I couldn't go right back to the hideout. If Kakuzu saw Snow like this he would kill me. I took her back to small hideout that we had camped in the night before. The jinchurki didn't look like she was going to be moving any time soon. I gently put Snow in the bed. I took off her mask, hat, and cloak. There didn't seem to be any major damage to her body. A few hours past by and I saw Snow's body move. She sat up in bed and looked extremely confused. I sat down on the bed with her. When she noticed me a smile appeared on her face.

"Takumi your alive", said Snow.

She tackled me to the floor and smashed our lips together. I knew she was only doing this because she thought I was the artist who first stole her heart. But right now I didn't care. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth. She opened her mouth and I explored every inch of it. Snow pulled away from me. A frown appeared on her face and she started crying.

"Your not my Takumi. Who are you?" asked Snow.


	10. Who Are You?

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 10: Who Are You? **

**Perspectives: Snow, Deidara, and Kakuzu **

**Please leave a review. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I had just kissed a person I didn't even know since he looked, so much like Takumi. He had the same long blond hair as Takumi. My head and body were hurting, so badly. It felt like every bone in my body was broken. The man with blond hair picked me up and put me in bed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Deidara", said the man.

He looked about the same age as me maybe a year younger.

"Mmm, do you remember anything?" asked Deidara.

"No", I said.

"I'm betting you have a lot of questions", said Deidara.

I nodded my head yes. I let out a little whimper it hurt to move.

"Try not to move too much, Snow", said Deidara.

"Who's Snow?" I asked.

"You are Snow un", said Deidara.

He looked at me with such worry and care. Deidara seemed to care about me. How much did he care about me? And how much did I care about him? Was I his friend, foe, or lover? Any girl would love to be his. I wanted to see more of his face, but his bangs were in the way. A weird looking scope covered one of his eyes.

"Can you please take that scope off? I want to see both of your eyes", I said.

I gently touch his face and looked into his ice blue eyes to see if there was any dishonesty in them. He leaned into the touch of my hand his skin is so warm.

"So that's my name now?" I asked.

"Yes, what was your name before un?" asked Deidara.

"I use to be called Honey, but I like the name Snow better", I said.

"Who gave you that name?" asked Deidara.

"My artist gave me that name", I said.

I missed my old name I wanted to be called Honey again. I didn't like the name Snow. It seemed to make Deidara happy calling me Snow, so I would go along with it for now. Maybe my new master had given me the name Snow.

"Yeah I like that name", said Deidara.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

There had to be a reason why I am hurting, so badly. Did Deidara beat me? Where was my master and why am I new clothes?

"You were badly hurt in a battle", said Deidara.

"Why was I in battle? I don't even know how to fight", I said.

"You had to help me catch the jinchuriki", said Deidara.

"What's a jinchuriki?" I asked.

"Umm I'm not the best person to explain that. Do you have any other questions?" asked Deidara.

"Who am I to you, Deidara", I asked.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

Maybe Snow losing her memory wasn't a bad thing. She didn't remember Kakuzu, which meant there was a chance for Snow and I to be together. She will have no way of knowing if I was lying to her. I gently moved her hair out her face and gently kissed her lips. Snow didn't pull away from me, so I took this chance to run my tongue across her bottom lip. Snow opened her mouth and let me explore her mouth with my tongue. Kakuzu was right Snow tastes very sweet and I wanted more of her.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"So you are my lover?" asked Snow.

I never thought I would hear those words come out of her mouth. I wanted to hear her say them again. I had no idea when her memory was going to come back, but I was gone enjoy this new Snow while I can.

"Yes, I am your lover", I said before I kissed her on forehead.

Her face was so pink. I love seeing her blush.

"We have to go home Snow. Leader will get angry if we don't get back on time", I said.

"Is Leader my master?" asked Snow.

"No, you're not a slave anymore, Snow", I said.

"I'm free?" asked Snow.

"Yes, Snow you are a free woman", I said.

I helped her out of bed, but as soon as she stood up her body collapsed. I caught her before she hit the floor. I picked her up bridal style and walked outside to my bird that still had the seven tails in its mouth. Snow cuddled into me her eyes started to close.

"What a pretty bird. Where did it come from?" asked Snow.

"I made it", I said.

"You're an amazing artist, Deidara", said Snow.

I sat down on my bird's back and sat Snow down in my lap. The bird took off into the air. I felt Snow's body shivering.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not use to being this high up. I'm not scared of heights it's just that I feel weaker when I'm not close to the ground", said Snow.

She cuddled even closer to me. I craved this close contact from her for such a long time and I finally had it. I breathed in Snow's scent she always like pine needles. She soon fell asleep in my arms. I noticed Snow's locket if she saw the photos inside her memory might come back. I carefully took off the locket in put it my pocket. If Kakuzu saw that it was missing he would think it got lost in the explosion. We were close to the hideout what were the others going to say when they saw her? How would Kakuzu react when he saw Snow had no memory of him?

"Snow, wake up we are almost home", I said.

"Home I'm not use to that word", said Snow.

The door of the hideout opened and my bird landed. I saw most of the group waiting for our return. I helped Snow off the bird. She grabbed my hand tightly. The mouth on my hand gently kissed Snow's hand, which made her giggle.

"SNOW SNOW YOUR FINALLY HOME!" yelled Tobi as he ran over and hugged Snow tightly.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

A boy wearing an orange mask came running at me. For some reason I knew he would never intentionally hurt me. His hug hurt my ribs and I let out a little whimper of pain. The boy instantly let go of my waist.

"I'm really sorry Snow I didn't mean to hurt you", said the boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your little brother, Tobi", said the boy.

"I don't have a little brother. I don't have any real family", I said.

The boy looked hurt that I didn't recognize him. I felt horrible for hurting his feelings.

"I'm sorry I can't recognize you", I said to Tobi.

"Do you remember any of us?" asked a blue haired woman.

"No", I said.

"What did you to her, Deidara?" growled a tan tall man.

Deidara managed to dodge the tall man's attack. The tan man was going to punch Deidara. I appeared in front of the man and grabbed his fist. How did I move, so fast? When I looked at my hand it had turned to diamond. When did I learn how to do that? For some reason the tall man's arm had darkened.

"Please don't hurt my friend", I said.

The man didn't move, but he took my hand. His hand gently caressed my hand. As soon as I felt his touch on my skin turned back normal. My body trusted him. I felt my legs go weak the man quickly caught me. He held me bridal style. I started coughing and when I looked at my hand there was blood on it.

"Kakuzu, take care of her. I still need at least fifty percent of your chakra to help with jinchuriki", said a man who seemed to be the leader.

He nodded his head yes. For some reason I found myself cuddling close to this man. He didn't seem to mind. He opened a door that lead to infirmary. There were a few beds and some other medical equipment I didn't recognize. He placed me on one of the beds.

"I didn't get your name", I said to man.

"My name is Kakuzu", said the man

Why did that name sound, so familiar? I knew that name was important to me. I looked the man over more carefully. A cloak hid most of his body, but I could see stiches on his wrist.

"Have we met before?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kakuzu.

"Who am I to you?" I asked.

"I can't tell you too much it might overwhelm you and cause a mental break down", said Kakuzu.

"Okay I will try to limit my questions", I said.

Kakuzu wore a stupid mask that hid most of his face.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I asked.

"I thought you said you would limit your questions", said Kakuzu.

"For some reason I don't like see you in a mask", I said.

Something told me he had a handsome face. But thing that really caught my attention were his eyes. They were, so beautiful the red and green coloring of them reminded me of Christmas.

"Why are you so curious to see what's under my mask?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think you have a handsome face and it annoys me that you are hiding it", I said.

My face turned pink when I realized what I had said.

"You think I'm hiding a handsome face?" asked Kakuzu.

He face was only a few inches away from mine. For some reason I had a strong urge to pull down his mask and kiss him. Before I could act on this urge Deidara opened the door of the infirmary.

"What a shame I would have loved to feel your lips on mine", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

How did he know? Kakuzu didn't seem to care about Deidara seeing us in this kind of position. For some reason it felt more normal to be with Kakuzu than with Deidara.

"Deidara leave before something bad happens to you. Your already on my bad side don't give me any more reason for killing you", said Kakuzu.

"You're really going to kill me in front of her?" asked Deidara as he walked into the infirmary.

Deidara walked to my bed and gently kissed me on the lips.

"How you feeling un?" asked Deidara.

"How do you think I feel Deidara? I'm coughing up blood and all bones feel like they are broken", I said.

"Deidara get out I need to examine her", said Kakuzu.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you", said Deidara.

"Did I say you had any choice in this matter", growled Kakuzu.

I could feel the tension building in the room. It felt like at any second a battle would erupt between the two of them. If I were a betting person I would put my money on Kakuzu. I didn't want them to fight and didn't want Deidara in a battle he couldn't win.

"It's alright Deidara I will be okay on my own", I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Deidara.

"Yes I'm sure", I said.

"Yell if you need me", said Deidara before he left.

"I will", I said.

I was kinda glad that Deidara was gone. I saw Kakuzu looking at me with kind caring eyes. His eyes were so cold just a moment ago and now they were so kind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kakuzu.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how pretty your eyes are", I said.

I felt my face turning pink.

"Can you tell me what hurts?" asked Kakuzu.

"It feels like every bone in my body is broken, and it's getting harder for me to breath", I said.

"I need you to take off your clothes", said Kakuzu.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"You can keep your underpants on, but that's it", Kakuzu said.

I managed to take off my cloak, but it hurt to badly to take off the wrest. Kakuzu seemed to know what was wrong and helped me take off my clothes. I felt his hand move down my back. To my surprise I didn't tense or shiver my body actually relaxed. I put my hand to my neck it felt like I was missing something important.

"Where is it?" I asked.

I could hear the panic in my voice and so could Kakuzu.

"What are you looking for?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't I think it was something I wore around my", I said.

"You mean a necklace", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, that's what's it's called. I feels like I should be wearing one and it should have never been taking off", I said.

I looked through the clothes I had taken off. I ignored the pain that was feeling as I searched. I had to find it.

"Don't worry I will look for it. I have a good idea where it is. I have to examine the wrest of your body first", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I picked her up and put her on the examination table. I gently pressed on her ribs it felt like all of her ribs were broken. Her heartbeat was weak and her breathing was shallow.

"You need x-rays", I said.

"Okay. Umm what are x-rays?" asked Snow.

"I x-rays let me see your bones without having to cut into you", I said.

Snow fell asleep on the table. I had to x-ray her whole body to make sure I didn't miss anything. When I put the x-rays to the light I saw practically every one Snow's bones had some kind of fracture. She had giant cracks in her skull. I knew there must be bleeding in her brain. The bone near her temple shattered like glass some of the bone fragments had gone into her brain. Every one of her ribs was broken. Some of them had multiple fractures and looked like they were going to dig into Snow's lungs. There were many breaks in Snow's arms and legs. It was a miracle she could even walk. Every one of her fingers bones was broken. Besides the massive damage to her bones I could massive amounts of internal bleeding. There wasn't much I could do for the bleeding, but Snow's body should be repair its self.

"What is it Kakuzu?" asked Snow.

She looked over at the x-rays. Her eyes widen.

"Are those mine?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

"How am I alive?" asked Snow.

"You have a special talent called a kekkie genkia, which only runs in your blood line", I said.

"Kakuzu, I don't feel, so good", said Snow.

Her face turned very pale I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed her hair before she threw up. She had thrown up bright red blood. Snow started crying. Emerald tears fell down her face. I sat down next to her and pulled her closed to me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt pair of strong arms wrap around my tiny frame I had never felt, so safe before. I didn't want this feeling to end. I felt Kakuzu's fingers running through my hair.

"Snow are you okay?" asked Kakuzu.

The name Snow sounded, so right when he said it felt it belonged to me. I felt my stomach turning.

"Kakuzu you might want to let go I think I'm going", before I could finish my sentence I was in the bathroom sitting down near the toilet.

Kakuzu put his hand on my forehead. I felt my face turn pink. My stomach became my enemy I kept on throwing up blood. Kakuzu held my hair the whole time. He wiped the blood off my face.

"Do you think you're done?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think so", I said.

"Feel any better?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kinda", I said.

My whole body was shivering and my breathing had gotten weaker. I couldn't get rid of the taste of blood in mouth.

"Do you think you can get up?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head no. He carefully picked me up and carried me back to bed. As soon as my body touched the bed an overwhelming tiredness took a hold of my body. He pulled the blankets over me. Kakuzu connected some wires to me and my heart rate appeared on a monitor. He put some kind of breathing mask over my mouth and nose, which supplied me with oxygen. I felt my eyes closing and saw Kakuzu leaving.

"Please don't go I don't want be alone", I said.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere", said Kakuzu as he took a seat near my bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes and looked at me as he waited for the question.

"Why do you hate Deidara?" I asked.

"He stole something very valuable to me. It was one a kind I need it back", said Kakuzu.

"What did he steal?" I asked.

"He stole my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"How did he steal it from?" I asked.

"He took advantage of a negative situation. Now stop talking you need to rest I will be here when you wake up", said Kakuzu.

"Can I ask one more question please?" I asked.

"Okay but then your are going to bed", said Kakuzu.

"Why are you being, so kind to me?" I asked.

"You remind me of someone I cared about", said Kakuzu.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Why do think something happened to her?" asked Kakuzu.

"You said cared as in the past tense, so I thought something happened to her", I said.

"You asked your last question for now. You need rest", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I gave her some very powerful painkillers and then she was out like a light. Knowing how she reacted last when I gave her painkillers she would be out of it. I had to reset some of her bones, so they could heal properly. I got into bed with her and she curled up against me how could she forget about me, so easily?

"Kakuzu, I love you", murmured Snow in her sleep.

I knew it was only her subconscious mind speaking, but it was nice hearing her say those words. I heard the door open it was Tobi. He was not threat to me, but I still didn't want him here.

"Why are you in bed with her?" asked Tobi.

I ignored Tobi's question.

"Tobi, I need you to watch Snow for a while", I said.

"Okay I can do that", said Tobi.

"And do not allow Deidara to touch her. Can you do that?" I asked.

"I can. What should I do if she wakes up she will be angry when she sees your not here?" asked Tobi.

"Try to distract her", I said.

"Okay", said Tobi.

I saw Deidara outside of his room.

"Give it to me", I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Deidara.

"Give me the locket, idiot", I said.

"I don't have it. It must have gotten lost in the explosion", said Deidara.

I knew he was lying that was it I'm going to kill him. Deidara made a clay bird and hopped onto its back. Why would he waste chakra on making that bird he couldn't escape? The hideout gave Deidara very little room for his long range attacks. I had the advantage. I sent my threads after him. All I had to do was corner him. He did have good strategizing talents I wouldn't deny it, but his talents couldn't match mine. I was about to attack Deidara when Pain stepped in front of me.

"Stop this foolishness I need both of your chakra to help with the jinchuriki. Once this is over then you two can continue this pointless fight", said Pain.

"It isn't a pointless fight he stole from me", I said.

"Deidara, I thought you were smart, but stealing from Kakuzu is something only an idiot would do", said Pain.

Deidara gave me his best death glare, but it had no affect on me. He tried to get out my threads, but had no luck. I enjoyed watching he struggle on the floor like a pathetic worm.

"Give back what you stole and both of you get back to work. That is the end of this argument. Kakuzu I don't care how angry get you don't kill him", said Pain.

Pain walked away. It was a miracle that Deidara is still alive. I moved closer to Deidara.

"Where is it boy?" I asked.

He spat in my face. I will not kill I will not kill. Pain said couldn't kill him, but he didn't say that couldn't hurt him.

"Deidara, how much do you care about those hands of yours?" I asked as my threads tighten around his hands.

The pain didn't seem to bother him. I commanded my threads to go into his hands.

"What is an artist with out there hands they are nothing", I said.

"Fine it's in pocket", said Deidara.

"This could have been much easier if just gave the locket of your own free will", I said.

"You're a bastard", growled Deidara.

"Your not the first person to say or last to say that. I might be a bastard in your eyes, but in her eyes I'm her lover", I said.

"Release these fucking threads", said Deidara.

"I think you should stay in them longer. I won't let you out my threads until you beg for your freedom. I might send some company to join you", I said.

I took the locket out of his pocket. I walked away and felt him glaring daggers at me.

"Glare at me all you want I'm not going to combust", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up and looked around the room and saw Kakuzu wasn't there, but Tobi was in his place. Well at least I'm not alone. Kakuzu better have a good reason for breaking his promise.

"Your not angry", said Tobi.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked.

"Because Kakuzu isn't here", said Tobi.

"Well I'm not alone. Maybe you can help me fight off the boredom", I said.

"We can play a game", said Tobi.

"What kind of game can we play I can't get out of bed and I can barely move?" I asked.

"We can play ticktacktoe or hang man or maybe go fish", said Tobi.

Tobi seemed very excited to have someone to play games with. I liked seeing him happy. We played a few rounds ticktacktoe. I had to ask Tobi why he wore that mask.

"Tobi can I ask you a personal question?" I asked.

"Sure", said Tobi.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I asked.

"I have a really bad burn on my face", said Tobi.

I looked back down at ticktacktoe board and quickly drew and x which won me the game.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got it?" asked Tobi.

"No, I can understand not wanting to talk about your scars. I don't like talking about mine", I said.

"Hey you cheated!" yelled Tobi.

"No, I didn't cheat it was my turn", I said before I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tobi made me laugh, which was what I loved about him. He was so happy go lucky and never seemed to have anything negative to say. I was so nice to have a positive person around me. I heard the infirmary door open and saw Kakuzu. I grabbed the notebook that Tobi and me were using and threw it at Kakuzu.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kakuzu.

"You promised that you would be here when I woke up", I

"Tobi, why don't you go keep Deidara company", said Kakuzu.

"Okay Kakuzu. See ya later Snow", said Tobi before he ran out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakuzu.

I turned over in bed, so my back was facing him.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I knew broke my promise, but I found the thing she was looking for.

"Snow I found your necklace", I said.

She instantly turned around to face me. A warm smile appeared on her face it felt like she hadn't smiled for a long time.

"So do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes. For some reason I can't stay angry with you", said Snow.

I put the necklace on for her and she smiled up at me.

"Now go back bed Snow your body needs rest", I said.

"But I'm not tired", said Snow before she yawned.

"Looks like your tired", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu sat down in the chair near my bed. He seemed too far away from me.

"Kakuzu want to sleep with me?" I asked.

He gave me a curious look and a cocky smiled appeared on his face.

"That's not what a meant. Just forget about it", I said.

He got into bed with me and wrapped his arm around me. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight", I said.


	11. memory

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 11: Memory **

**This chapter is rough sorry for the base grammar. I had to publish this before I went to the air port. Please enjoy and leave a review. I know I haven't posted a new chapter yet but I've been in Africa so no internet sorry I will come with the next chapter as soon as possible I promise. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, and Orochimaru **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It was my second day back at the hideout and I am still very weak. My memory still hasn't returned and I know I am forgetting something important. Sometimes I had blurs of memory, but they were never clear. I wasn't allowed out of the infirmary. Even if I was allowed to leave I couldn't my body is too sore to move properly. If I walked to the ended of the room I was winded and needed help getting back in bed. The only people who came into the infirmary were Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, and Leader. I sat down on my bed I was bored out of my mind. I craved a change in scenery. I heard the doors open it was Kakuzu.

"Kuzu!" I yelled.

I hadn't seen him for a while. I hugged him tightly.

"Kuzu?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yep do you not like it?" I asked.

"You should be in bed", said Kakuzu.

"But I've been in bed all day. I'm tired of sleeping in that bed and being stuck in this room", I said.

"You broke practically every bone in your body you should be in bed", said Kakuzu.

"X-ray me again I feel fine. I'm only sore I can walk around pretty well", I said.

"You can't even walk that far without getting winded", said Kakuzu.

"I know, but I want to see how much my bones have healed", I said.

"Alright it will prove I'm right and that you need more rest", said Kakuzu.

I laid down the x-ray table.

"You're going to have to take off your clothes before I can take a x-ray", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him he found every excuse to see me in my underwear.

"Are you just saying that, so you can see me in my underwear?" I asked.

"No it's a bonus to giving x-rays", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I put her x-rays on light. Her bones had realigned perfectly. The only sign that there was any damage was bad bone bruising.

"Amazing", I said.

"What?" asked Snow.

"It's nothing", I said.

I didn't want to tell her about her rapid healing. If I told her she will have more questions that I couldn't answer. If I did answer her questions she might have a mental break down. I picked her up before she saw her x-rays.

"You don't have to carry me, Kuzu", said Snow.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked.

"I don't know I think it sounds cute. I can stop calling you it if you don't like it", said Snow.

"It's all right I don't mind", I said.

"Has anyone else called you that before?" asked Snow.

"Not in a very long time", I said.

"How long is a long time?" asked Snow.

"I haven't been called that since I was seventeen", I said.

Snow seemed to be thinking something through. I saw her counting on her fingertips.

"So, that was seventy-four years ago", said Snow.

A memory from along ago came rushing back to me. A memory of a person I thought I forgot.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I had just returned from a mission. There was only one person I was looking forward to seeing. I walked back to my house. I sat down on the porch I felt two soft hands covering my eyes. _

"_Guess who?" asked a sweet voice. _

"_Amai, how often do I have to tell I will always know it's you", I said. _

"_Your no fun Kuzu", said Amai. _

"_If I'm no fun why do you love me, so much?" I asked. _

_She gently kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Let me see you", I said. _

_Her hands moved away from my eyes and I pulled her into my lap. How did I get such a beautiful girl? _

"_How did I get such a beautiful girl as you?" I asked. _

_She giggled I love hearing her laugh. She has beautiful long blonde hair she wore a headband with white daisies on. Her eyes were a warm pumpkin orange color. Amai wore a white dress with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist. _

"_I still don't understand why you fell in love with a simple farmer's daughter. You should have fallen in love with ninja", said Amai. _

"_Your better than all of those women", I said. _

_A frown appeared on her face. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_It's my father. He's pushing me into marriage again", said Amai. _

"_Who does he want you to marry now?" I asked. _

"_The butcher's eldest son. If I marry him my family will never starve", said Amai. _

"_Why won't he allow you to be with me? I can take care of you", I said. _

"_You know why. Marrying a ninja gives you great income, but the death rate is so high. If we were ever married and have your children and you died what would happen to me and them", said Amai. _

"_I love you Amai and we will be together one day I promise", I said. _

I was brought back into reality when I felt Snow pulling on my cloak. She looked concerned.

"Kakuzu did I bring you into a bad memory if I did I'm really sorry", said Snow.

"It wasn't a bad memory it was one from the past of a person who I completely forgot about till now", I said.

"I'm guessing this person was Amai", said Snow.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You said her name when you were a trance", said Snow.

A frown appeared on Snow's face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"What's wrong Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"For some reason I'm really jealous of her", I said.

I heard him laugh. What is so funny? If I love Deidara why did I have these feelings for Kakuzu? Why am I jealous of a woman in of his past?

"Kuzu why am I jealous of her?" I asked.

He didn't answer my, but he pulled down his mask and took off his hood. Long dark brown hair tumble out from the hood. His face is so handsome I couldn't come up with words to describe it. There were thick black stitch marks on his cheeks. The stiches didn't take away from his look they added to it. His lips moved closer to mine. I moved my face closer to his and our lips met. I felt him pull away from me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue explore. It felt, so right kissing him. I was so absorbed in the kiss I didn't hear the infirmary doors open. An explosion went and Kakuzu pulled away from me. Even when I saw the depressed expression on Deidara's face I didn't feel guilty about kissing Kakuzu.

"You have no right to kiss her she's mine", growled Deidara.

I was free I didn't belong to any one. Why was Deidara claiming that I am his? I not sure who my heart belongs to.

"How did you get out of my threads you annoying worm", said Kakuzu.

"They must have loosen when you were distracted", said Deidara.

"Deidara, you have no right to lie to her!" yelled Kakuzu.

Deidara set off more explosions and Kakuzu looked like he about to kill Deidara. My head was aching and I couldn't handle the tension that was building up in the room.

"Please stop arguing", I said.

They both looked back at me they must have forgotten I was here. I felt light headed. Kakuzu grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

"I told you needed to be in bed", said Kakuzu as he put me into bed.

"Deidara I'm sorry", I said.

When I said that I saw Kakuzu glare at Deidara with a newfound hatred. I felt horrible for making Kakuzu, so angry.

"Your not the one who should be apologizing, Snow", said Kakuzu.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Snow if you want to know the truth look at you locket", said Kakuzu before he dragged Deidara out of the room.

When Deidara and Kakuzu left I took off my necklace. It was covered in ash from the battle. I hope it didn't get damaged. I carefully removed the ash from the surface of the locket to reveal a snowflake, which was engraved on the surface. I turned the locket over and wiped away the ash on the back and saw words engraved on the back they read:

_To my most valuable treasure, Snow _

Didn't Kakuzu say Deidara stole his most valuable treasure? Could Kakuzu have been talking about me? How am I treasure what did I do to earn to be called that? When looked carefully at the chain of the necklace I saw that it was made out the same material as Kakuzu's threads. I opened the locket and saw a photo of a random man that I didn't recognize. The man must be important to me if his picture was in my locket. The other photo was of a black horse that I instantly recognized as Midnight. But the photo that grabbed my attention the most was of Kakuzu and me. In the photo Kakuzu was holding me to his chest and running his fingers through my hair. I was asleep in the photo, but I still had a smile on my face. I looked really happy I wanted that happiness back.

Deidara lied to me. How could he have lied to me if he thought of me as a friend. Friends don't lie to each other. I was never in love with Deidara I was always in love with Kakuzu from the start. I would get Deidara back for this. He had no right to mess with my relationship like that. I know Deidara will come visit me some time soon. If he were smart he would give me some space. I heard explosions from outside of the infirmary. My best guess to what was causing them was Deidara trying to defend himself from Kakuzu's attack. After about thirty minutes the sound of the battle died down. The door of the infirmary opened and Kakuzu came in. He was cover in ash and looked very annoyed. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kakuzu I'm sorry I didn't know we had a relationship until I opened the locket. But now I know I love you not Deidara", I said.

"It's alright Snow I know you will never betray me", said Kakuzu.

"Kuzu when am I going to get my memory back?" I asked.

"I think you will get your memory back when the bruises on skull are completely healed", said Kakuzu.

"But how long will that be?" I asked.

"I could only be a few day or a few weeks only time will tell Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I want to remember what we have Kakuzu I don't like being in the dark", I said.

"Don't worry Snow your memory will return I promise", said Kakuzu.

"I love you", I said.

"How do you know you love me when you can't even remember what we had?" asked Kakuzu.

"I trust what my heart feels and it says I love you. And my body trusted you from the start", I said.

I pressed my lips against his and a flash of a memory return. I was in bed with him screaming his name out in pleasure. My face turned pink.

"What is it Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's embrassing", I said.

"One of your memories returned. I'm guessing was about the night we first made love", said Kakuzu with an annoying smirk on his face.

"Yes", I said.

"Do you remember the things I did to bring you, so much pleasure?" asked Kakuzu.

I shook my head no.

"I will help you remember", said Kakuzu.

He took my hand and lead me back into the x-ray room. He picked me up and placed me on the examination table. I thought he was going to kiss me again. He did kiss me, but not on the lips he started slowly kissing down my neck. I let a moan when he gently bit down on a soft spot I didn't know I had.

"You love it when I do this", Kakuzu said.

He started caressing my sides. I moaned loudly as I felt threads working their way up my body and pushing against the fabric of my underwear. I felt his hand moving to the elastic of my underpants. He was about to do something I knew I would enjoy, but before he could the door slammed open Tobi came running in.

"Tobi get out of here before I do something horrible to you", growled Kakuzu in a low tone.

"But but", stammered Tobi.

"But what? If you know what's best for you will leave while you still have all your limbs", yelled Kakuzu.

I was competly out of the mood now. I grabbed my cothes and got dressed.

"Tobi why are you here?" I asked.

"Deidara told me you were hurting and when I heard moaning coming from this room I thought you were in trouble. I didn't know you were ummm", said Tobi.

"It's alright Tobi. Can you please go back down stairs?" I asked.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Tobi.

"I'm not angry with you Tobi", I said.

In truth I was extremely annoyed with Tobi, but it wasn't his fault Deidara had tricked him.

"I'm still angry", growled Kakuzu.

"Well get over it", I growled.

Kakuzu glared at me and I glared right back at him. He gave up on trying up on the glared and calmed down some. Once Tobi left I kissed him Kakuzu again.

"Is there any way I can get my memory back faster?" I asked.

"Yes, there are a few ways. The first option and the safest one is you will have to meet everyone all over again. But you will have to meet them one at a time. So you don't get overwhelmed. The other option is more drastic and could have bad side affects", said Kakuzu.

"Why are so worried that my mind can't handle it?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt the person whose most important to me", said Kakuzu.

"Please let me try to remember if you think it get too much for me you can stop it", I said.

"We can start sometime tomorrow", said Kakuzu.

"Why do we have to wait?" I asked.

"Everyone is busy right now and I have to go and help them", said Kakuzu.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Snow I will be back as soon as I can", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu left. I managed to sleep for a few hours. I am so sick of staying in bed. I got out of bed and walked to the double doors of the infirmary and opened one of them a little. I saw ten people standing on the fingers of a weird looking statue. What were they doing? I saw a girl floating in mid air and it seemed like her life was being drained out of her. For some reason I knew that girl wouldn't surive what was being done to her. I also knew that it was my fault that she is here. The memory of where I knew her from came rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_A red flying creature chased me through a forest of diamond blades. It and was on my tail. My body felt so weak. A blinding white light went through the diamond forest. It blinded the creature, but not me. I managed to catch the creature in my diamond chains forcing into the ground. Now I only have to wait until the creature's chakra is completely drained. __Another explosion went off, but it had much more force behind it. I was sent flying into one of the diamond blades. My ears were ringing and blood dripped out of them. Now the seven tails was flying freely. I saw Deidara's clay bird and hopped onto its back._

"_Snow you are bleeding", said Deidara. _

"_So are you. Now can you pay attention?" I asked. _

"_Yes", said Deidara. _

"_Deidara do you know how close I was to capturing her? Your stupid explosion screwed it up. But I have a plan to fix your mistake. I need you to make your most powerful bomb and give it to me. Don't set it off until me and the jinchurki are both in a diamond dome you have to trust me. If it looks like I'm losing don't infer", I said. _

_I went back to the diamond forest. I summoned a diamond and threw it at the seven tails, which got its attention. It started chasing after me. I giant black ball of chakra came from Fu this was going to hurt like hell. I took the full brunt of the attack. My skin didn't change quickly enough. Most of my body was protected by diamond, but my head revieved the full impact of the attack. __I lay limp on the cold diamond floor of my forest. I saw the seven tails coming towards me to see if I was dead. A diamond dome formed around me and the seven tails. The bomb went off with a loud explosion. When my eyes opened my diamond dome laid in shatters. The explosion left a ringing in my ear and blood was dripping out of them. I was seeing doubles, but I still managed to drag myself of to the jinchurki. Fu was back in her orginal form. Her body was covered in third degree burns. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain she was in. She was barely breathing._

"_I'm sorry we did this to you", I said. _

_I felt tears of sapphire running down my face. Diamond chains wrapped around her body I couldn't take any chances. My chains absorbed her chakra and gave it to me. I saw tears running down her face. She didn't look like the kind of her who was use to crying. I broke her lower vertebrae, which made her unable to walk. __I hated seeing her in, so much pain. I knew two genjustsus that would get rid of her suffering. The first one would get rid of her pain, but had no healing aspects to it. The other trapped a person in a good memory. Even though these genjutsus drained a great amount of my chakra it would be worth it if it eased her pain. I gently touched my fingers to the back of her neck which connected the skull to the spine._

"_What are you doing?" asked Fu. _

"_I'm getting rid of your pain", I said. _

_A smile appeared on Fu's face as her pain went away. I felt happy that I could ease her pain. _

"_Why are you being, so kind to me?" asked Fu. _

"_I don't like seeing innocent people in pain", I said. _

"_You are Compassion. Can you please do this for my teammates?" asked Fu. _

"_Is that your wish?" I asked. _

"_Yes", said Fu. _

"_They are safe. I'm going to do another thing for you", I said. _

_I put two fingers on Fu's temples. _

"_What are you doing now?" asked Fu. _

"_I'm putting you in a good memory", I said. _

"_Thank you", said Fu. _

"_Your welcome now rest you shouldn't be talking. _

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Around 12:00am I decided to take a break and a hologram took my place at the statue. I had to check on Snow. I walked to the infirmary. When I tried to open the door something blocked it. I pushed the door open and saw the thing blocking the door was Snow. Her body was curled up in a ball and she was trembling uncontrollable. Blood dripped from ears and onto her shoulders. Diamonds fell down her face. When I picked up one of the tears I saw it was a twenty-carrot diamond Snow has to been in a great amount of pain. I gently touched her body, but there was no response.

"Snow please wake up", I said.

Her eyes slowly opened. She scanned the room.

"Kakuzu?" asked Snow.

"Yes, it's me Snow", I said.

"Kakuzu I don't feel, so good", Snow whimpered.

I carefully picked her up. I put her in bed. I felt Snow grab my arm.

"Please stay with me", said Snow.

I got into bed with her and she rested her head on my chest. I wiped away the blood from her ears.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel better than I did before", said Snow.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I got caught in a bad memory and then the next thing I know I'm curled up in ball on the floor", said Snow.

"What was the memory?" I asked.

"Please don't make me tell", said Snow.

"Snow tell me it will make you feel better", I said.

"How do you know it will make me feel better?" asked Snow.

"Last time this happened you felt better when we talked about", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

"Was it about you life as a slave?" I asked.

"No, I think it was about the battle that caused me to lose my memory", said Snow.

"Tell me about what you saw", I said.

"I was being chased by a red monster through a forest of diamond blades. I think the creature was called a jinchurki", said Snow.

"You are right the thing that was chasing was a jinchurki", I said.

"Kakuzu can you stay here the wrest of the night? I know you are busy, but it will make me feel better if you stayed", said Snow.

"Yes I can. Now sleep Snow", I said.

Snow's eyes close, but before she fell asleep I heard her whisper, "I love you".

"I love you too Snow more than you could ever know", I said.

I couldn't sleep even with Snow in my arms. I worried that she might have a night terror. At eight in the morning I had to leave. I got out of bed, but before I could walk to the door of the infirmary I felt Snow grab my hand.

"Please don't go", said Snow.

"I have to go Snow I wish I could stay", I said.

"Kakuzu do", Snow paused before she could ask the wrest of her question.

"Do I want?" I asked.

"Do you really love me?" asked Snow.

"Yes Snow I love and I don't know what I would do if I lost you", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Can I get a kiss before you go?" I asked.

A smile appeared on his face. He kissed me on the lips through his mask. What was that? That wasn't the kiss I wanted.

"What's with that face?" asked Kakuzu.

"That wasn't the kind of kiss I wanted", I said.

"I will give you the kiss you want later", said Kakuzu.

He walked out of the room. I wanted later to come already. I was all alone again. I heard the doors of the infirmay open. Tobi walked into the room.

"Hi Snow how are you feeling?" asked Tobi.

"I'm feeling okay", I said.

Tobi set up a card game on the bed.

"Tobi, do you know what every one else is doing?" I asked.

"That's kinda hard to explain", said Tobi.

After a lot of games of go fish Tobi left. It was around five o clock. I curled up in bed and managed to fall asleep. When I woke up it ten at night. When I was sure nobody was around I carefully got out of bed and walked to doors of the infirmary. I wanted to try and figure out what the wrest of the group was doing. Before I could open the door someone came in to the room. His skin was paler than mine. There were purple markings on his face, which made his golden eyes shine. The man's hair was long and black. When he smiled I saw that he had sharp pointed fangs.

"You don't remember me do you", said the man.

I shook my head no and backed away from him. I know he is dangerous and every fiber of being told me to run away, but where could I run he blocked the only exit.

"My name is Orochimaru", said the man.

Before I could say thing or even try to escape he blew a white powder in my face. I instandly felt dizzy and I felt my body falling.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

I caught Snow's body before she could fall to the ground. I had to examine her body I wanted to learn more a this unque creature. I put Snow in her bed. I grabbed a scaple and tried to cut Snow's skin. Before the blade even touched her skin it turned to diamond. I smiled her kekkie genkia even worked when she was passed out. The possibities were endless with her there are so many things I can do with this body. Something caught my eye. I walked into the x-ray room. I saw her x-rays from when she first arrived at the hideout. The thing that caught my eye the most were the x-rays from today. After one day Snow's bones had healed and the only sign of damage was some. She was so perfect.

"You are going to my toy now", I said.

I moved Snow's hair away from her neck. I was about to dig my fangs into her soft skin, but a loud scream stopped me in my tracks. I heard Kakuzu running toward the infirmary.

"Snow you might be safe for now, but there won't always be someone protecting you", I whispered in her ear before I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

I screamed loudly. I heard the doors slamming open. When I looked over it was Kakuzu. My whole body was shivering and it felt like I was having a panic attack. I was so panicked I was having a hard time breathing. Kakuzu ran over to the bed and hugged me close to his body.

"It's alright Snow I'm here", said Kakuzu as he ran his finger through my hair.

After about ten mintues I finally calmed down. I nuzzled myself closly to his body and breathed in his scent he smelled like earth, blood, and cinnamon. It was a weird smell but I found it calming.

"What happened Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"It felt like someone was breathing on neck and about to bite into it", I said.

"It must have been a nightmare", said Kakuzu as he pulled me closer.

"But it felt, so real", I said.

"Snow you've always had bad nightmares", said Kakuzu.

"Please don't make me stay here another night. Can I please stay with you?" I asked.

He didn't answer my question, but he picked me up and carried me out of the infirmary. As he carried me I saw the girl who was floating in midair was gone. I didn't want to ask where she went because I knew I wouldn't like the answer. Kakuzu opened the door of his room. The wall were line with bookshelves and was messy. Kakuzu sat me down on his bed and he went to his desk.

"Kakuzu can I use your shower?" I asked.

"Sure", said Kakuzu.

I walked into the bathroom and he followed. He shut the door behind us. My face turned pink I had a good idea about what he was thinking. I turned on the hot water.

"May I join you", asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes. I saw him smiling through his mask. I pulled down his mask and tore down his hood. He pressed his lips against mine and I tangled my finger in his soft dark brown hair. He pulled away from me and I let out a little whine. Kakuzu tug off my shirt and then ripped off my pants. He took off his shirt and then pressed himself against me again. My hands went to the waistband of his pants. Kakuzu got the idea and quickly took off his pants and boxers. His thread ripped off my underpants. He picked me up and put me into the shower. I turned my back to him once we were both in the shower I didn't know what to do. I know I have done this before with him, but I didn't remember what to do.

"Why do you turn away from me are you no longer attracted to me?" asked Kakuzu.

I instandly turned around to face him, "how can you say that you know how I feel about you", I said.

Now I was angry, so I turned away from him again. I felt his big hands gently caressing my body. I could feel how excited he was an I wasn't even that close to him. He started kissing my neck and I felt him bite down on the soft spot on my neck. I let out a loud moan.

"There's the beautiful sound I've been waiting to hear", said Kakuzu.

I felt my face turn pink, but I didn't care. I felt his threads caressing every part of my body. He pressed me against the wall so my back was facing him. He spread my legs apart.

"Are ready Snow?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

He quickly thrust into me. I let out a loud moan it felt so good. He kept on thrusting into me. I felt myself longing for release. I felt my muscles tightening around Kakuzu. My toes curled and fingers dug into the wall as waves of pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu let out a loud moan as he reached his release. Both Kakuzu and I were panting hard. He pulled out of me. Kakuzu kissed me gently on the cheek. He picked me up and took me out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to hand me towel but he held the towel over his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Give it to me", I said as tried to reach the towel.

"No I think I like you better this way", said Kakuzu.

I pressed my body against him as I tried to reach it.

"Please give it to me", I said.

I gave him my best puppy dog look. He finally handed me the towel.

"You know I love you right?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes I know you love me", I said before I quickly kissed him on the lips.

I put my pajmas on and curled up against Kakuzu in bed. I wanted my memory of the man I love. I don't care how painful it will be to get my memory back I will do almost anything to get it back. I looked over at Kakuzu he was peacefully asleep he brings me so much happiness and makes feel alive if anything happened to him I would go mad.

"Kakuzu your wrong you will never know how much I love and what I'm willing to do for you. You will always own my heart", I said.


	12. Healing The Mind

**The Diamond Family **

**Chapter 12: Healing the Mind **

**I'm super sorry about how long it took me to update. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pain **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I slowly woke up and found myself curled up against Kakuzu's warm body. It feels, so right being with him. I looked at the clock it was eight in the morning. Kakuzu was still in a deep sleep. I couldn't help smiling at him he's, so cute when he's sleeping. This sleep was the best sleep I've had since I arrived here. I didn't have any nightmares and I didn't wake at random times throughout the night. Half the reason why I slept, so well was because of what Kakuzu and I did last night. I tried to get out of bed, but Kakuzu's strong arms prevented me from leaving the bed. He rested his head on my shoulder. His warm breath tickled my neck and made me giggle. I felt his lips gently kissing my neck.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Kakuzu in a lazy voice.

"I'm just getting comfortable", I said.

To prove I wasn't leaving I cuddled closely to him and found myself slowly dozing off.

"Did you enjoy what we did last night?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I've never felt such pleasure before", I said.

"Actually you have we've been together more than once my Snow", said Kakuzu.

I felt a hot blush spreading across my face.

"I love seeing you blush", said Kakuzu.

I felt my eyes closing and soon I was asleep again. I woke about fifteen minutes later I carefully slipped out of Kakuzu's grasp. When I got out of bed I saw his hand searching for me. As I walked to the bathroom I found out how sore I was from last night's activities. I walked over to shower and turned it on as I got in I saw weird markings on the tiled wall. As I got closer to the wall I saw the marks were cause by me digging my fingertips into the wall. The pleasure I felt yesterday was amazing. I hoped he enjoyed last night as much as I did. I got out and shower and got dressed. As I explored the bathroom something sparkling caught my attention. When I picked it up I saw it was a diamond ring and a very expensive one.

The center of the ring was a blue diamond cut in an emerald style it was surrounded by small white diamonds. The blue diamond in the middle was at least eighteen carrots I had no idea how knew that. The band of the ring was made of white gold. It is so pretty the woman who owns must value it greatly. I couldn't help being a little jealous. When I looked inside the ring I saw an inscription that read:

_To the one who captured my heart _

Why was this on the floor of Kakuzu's bathroom? The more important question is who is for? I glared at the ring and hoped it would combust, so I wouldn't have to see it or feel jealous. I felt tears rolling down my face. My positive mood was over.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up from a great sleep and I saw Snow managed to get out of my grip again. How does she always manage to get out of my grip? I stretched out and slowly got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and saw the room was filled with steam. I heard Snow talking to herself she must not be able to see me.

"He will never ask me that. It's a childish dream that will never happen", said Snow.

The sound of her voice was filled with depression. What was causing her to sound like that? I hate hearing her, so sad. Snow sat on the bathroom counter with a frown on her face. It's odd seeing Snow with a frown on her face normally she's always smiling. She clutched something tightly in her hand.

"What question will I never ask?" I asked.

She nearly fell off the counter when she heard my voice, but I caught her before she fell.

"I didn't know you were there", said Snow.

She didn't look me in the eyes something was wrong. I looked over her body see if there was anything physically wrong with her. I didn't find anything physically wrong with her.

"What's the question I will ask?" I asked again.

"It's nothing it was a stupid idea", said Snow.

"No, idea is stupid unless you're Hidan", I said.

"Whose Hidan?" asked Snow.

"All you need to know about him is he's and idiot", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

"What's in your hand Snow?" I asked.

She placed something cold and metal in my hand. Snow had placed a diamond wedding ring in my hand. I recognized the ring it was the one Eiji gave Snow. I thought she got rid of it.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"I found it on the floor", answered Snow.

"Who were you going to give it to?" asked Snow.

"It's not mine, but it does belongs to you", I said.

"Who gave it to me?" asked Snow.

"A powerful man gave it to you", I said.

"Aren't you a powerful man?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I am but I'm not the one who gave that to you", I said.

"I'm guessing you didn't like the man who gave me this ring", said Snow.

"I hate that man he stole from me", I said.

"Did I love the man?" asked Snow.

"You never told me how you felt about him since you knew it would hurt me. Now tell me what's on your mind I know your hurting", I said.

"It is still a childish thought nothing important", said Snow under her breath.

"Tell me this childish thought", I said.

"No, you will just laugh at me if I tell you", said Snow.

"I promise I won't laugh", I said.

"I thought it was from you to me", said Snow.

Her face was so pink and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. It wasn't a childish idea. She wanted what every girl dreamed about marrying the man she loves. I can never give her that maybe in another life we could have a happily ever after, but that's not possible. She is mine and that will never change I will always be loyal to her. I put the ring in my pocket.

Snow hugged me hard I know she's sad, but I had no idea how to comfort her. I knew that was most likely her heart's dream. Snow probably kept it pushed down, so it wouldn't hurt her like it is now. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Her back was facing me, but I heard her crying. I sat down besides her on bed I wanted to make her feel safe, but I didn't know how.

"Snow you might not remember this, but I never promised you happy ending. I know that's not what you want hear. But you will always have my hearts", I said.

Why did I just say that? It didn't seem to make her any happier it seemed to make her feel worse. I can easily capture and kill some of the deadliest wanted people, but I can't comfort the woman I love.

"Snow, please look at me", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I turned over in bed, so I faced him. I had no idea what he was thinking he probably thought I was pathetic. I knew he felt uncomfortable in this situation. He reached out and held my face in his hands. He was so close to me that our foreheads touched.

"Snow, I promise I will never betray you", said Kakuzu.

"I love you", I said before I press my lips on his.

"Snow, I love you more than anything in the world. I can't give you a wedding or a ring, but you have my hearts and if you were ever to leave this world I would rip out them out to be with you", said Kakuzu.

"No one has ever cared about me that much", I said.

"Snow, every one here cares about you", said Kakuzu.

It looked liked he wanted to say more, but a knock at the door stopped him. He opened the door. The person at the door was Leader. I backed away I didn't know what he thought about me.

"Kakuzu, I need to speak with you alone", said Leader.

"Snow, stay here I'll be back in a few minutes", said Kakuzu.

He gently kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room. I didn't want him to go and it didn't look like he wanted to leave me. Why do I have to stay put? I waited until I saw them go into Leader's office. I quietly walked to Leader's office and put my ear against the door. I knew they could sense my chakra, but they didn't seem to care that I was there.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Kakuzu.

"When will her memory return?" asked Leader.

That's a good question? I'm tired of being confused and feeling like I don't belong.

"I don't know. Her skull has healed, but her memory hasn't returned", said Kakuzu.

"I need her mind to heal and quickly", said Leader.

Why is he, so interested in me getting my memory back? What is so important about my memory?

"Why are you putting such a rush on her getting her memory?" asked Kakuzu.

"She's an important member of this organization. I thought you'd want the woman you love to have her memory back as quickly as possible", said Leader.

"I don't want her to get hurt losing her would be the end of me", said Kakuzu.

"Me helping her get her memory back won't kill her it will knock her out for a few days", said Leader.

"No, I don't want to risk her not waking up", said Kakuzu.

"Why don't we let her chose for herself?" asked Leader.

The door opened and I fell to the floor. Leader starred down at me with those scary gray eyes, which sent a shiver through my back. I tried to back away, but I was too scared to move. Leader offered me his hand to help me up off the ground. It would be rude for me not to exept his help, so I took his hand.

"Don't worry Snow I won't hurt you", said Leader as he helped me up.

His touch made a memory come rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Hidan had just ripped his scythe out of me and could barely hold back the pain. I felt warm blood running down my bottom lip. I can't hold it back any more a screamed at the top of my lungs. _

_When my screams died down I saw that the people surrounding looked uncomfortable. They had no reason to be uncomfortable they weren't the ones bleeding out on the floor. Their discomfort will end __soon enough I will be dead._

_A cold voice broke the silence, "Will someone mind explaining to me why there's a dying girl on floor of our hideout?" _

_The man with the Christmas eyes explained how I had gotten here. _

"_She should die soon enough just leave her there she should be dead by morning", said the man with the cold voice. _

I backed away from Leader and ran over to Kakuzu. Kakuzu understood what was going on with me and wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt my heart calming down and my breathing became more controlled.

"What's wrong?" asked Leader.

He sounded genuinely worried about me. I don't know if I can trust him.

"You wanted to leave me on the floor to die", I said before I cuddled closely to Kakuzu.

"Snow, don't worry Leader won't hurt you", said Kakuzu.

"Snow, you're a key member of this organization you help keep the peace", said Leader.

"So, you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"Why would I hurt someone who helps the group?" asked Leader.

"Sorry about acting like that. I just don't know what to trust", I said.

"You can trust me, Kakuzu and the rest of group", said Leader.

"I want to try Kakuzu's idea of getting my memory back first and if that doesn't work fast enough I will try your way, Leader", I said.

"I will give you a week and if Kakuzu's way of treatment doesn't work we will try mine", said Leader.

"Okay, so who do I get to meet first?" I asked.

"You will be spending a few hours with me and try to get any memory of me back", said Leader.

I swallowed loudly I didn't know how to respond. Kakuzu nodded his head in agreement and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I trust him being alone with you", said Kakuzu before he left.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I had no idea about what to talk about. I didn't want to ask any questions that could offend him.

"I know you must have questions", said Leader.

"I don't know what I'm allowed to ask", I said.

* * *

**Pain's Perspective **

Snow was more timid then normal. She was acting in the same way she when I first met her. I allowed the memory to return.

**Pain's Flashback **

"_Kakuzu you have to go on this mission", I said. _

"_Why can't you send another group?" asked Kakuzu. _

_Ever since the girl arrived Kakuzu questioned me more. He still did as I told, but I sensed his unwillingness to comply. _

"_If I go on this mission you have to watch Snow. There's no one here who I can trust her with her. Sasori, Konan, and Itachi are on missions. I can trust you with her", said Kakuzu. _

"_I will keep an eye on her", I said. _

"_She isn't ready for me to leave yet", said Kakuzu. _

"_She will be fine now go", I said. _

"_She doesn't like being all alone. She's in my room it might take awhile to coax her out of hiding", said Kakuzu before he left. _

_I opened the door to the room Kakuzu's room. It looked empty where could the girl be hiding. I looked in the bathroom and closet, but there was no signs of her. I heard some movement under the bed. I went over to the bed and looked under it and saw the girl shivering under the bed. _

"_Come out, Snow", I said. _

_She backed herself farther under the bed. I didn't want to scare the girl. I heard her stomach growling. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. When I went back to Kakuzu's room I saw she still hadn't left her hiding spot. The smell of the food must have caught her attention because I saw movement coming from underneath the bed. I placed part of an apple near the bed. _

_She came out from underneath the bed and devoured the piece of apple. Even though I couldn't see any scars I could tell she was no stranger to suffering. She scanned the room looking for something more to eat. Her eyes zoomed in on the plate I had in my hand. I saw her struggling to make up her mind. _

"_Do you want some more?" I asked. _

_She nodded her head yes. _

"_Well, you're going to have to come here then", I said. _

_She carefully got up and I gave her the plate. Snow sat down on the floor near the chair I was sitting on. She quickly started to eat. _

"_You don't have to eat, so quickly. No one going to steal it", I said._

_She started to eat more slowly. Snow kept scanning the room as if she was searching for a threat who might steal her food. I bet if I even tried to touch that plate she would try to bite my hand off. The room was so quiet I didn't mind. _

"_Excuse me sir where's Kakuzu?" asked Snow. _

_I didn't answer I wanted my peace. I closed my eyes I knew she wouldn't do anything to harm me. Even if she did she wouldn't be a threat to me. I heard crying I hate the sound of crying. I opened my eyes and saw sapphire and emeralds falling from her eyes. What am I suppose to do with her? I felt a powerful chakra emitting from the girl as more tears started to fall from her eyes. _

"_Stop crying he will be back by morning", I said. _

"_Really?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes", I said. _

_She got into bed and I was about to leave when Snow said, "Please don't go". _

"_Why should I stay?" I asked. _

_She glared at me. I couldn't remember the last time someone beside Konan had glared at me like that before. Snow's glare soften into a puppy dog look, which an annoying affect on me. It made me want to stay with her. _

"_I'll stay, but you have to stop looking at me like that", I said. _

_Snow got out of bed and hugged me tightly. I didn't know how to respond to this. Pushing her away when she's trying to be kind would cruel. She looked up at me with those big midnight blue eyes. _

"_Thank you", said Snow before letting me go and returning to the bed. _

_I saw her eyes slowly closing and soon she was in a peaceful sleep. How would she know if I left while she was asleep? I walked to door and was about to leave when I heard Snow talking. _

"_Master please stop!" screamed Snow. _

_I stopped in my tracks and walked back to the desk. Every part of her nightmare I heard. I didn't get any sleep. I heard the door of the hideout opening around five in the morning. Kakuzu walked to his room and smiled when he saw Snow was asleep. I got up from the desk and walked towards. _

"_Never make me watch her again", I said. _

"_You heard her nightmare didn't you?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_What kind of hell did her master put her through?" I asked. _

"_Don't want to know", said Kakuzu. _

_I walked away from Kakuzu's room and walked toward my room. _

"_I told she wasn't ready for me to leave", said Kakuzu when he thought I couldn't hear him. _

My memory ended and I was back in the real world now. I know she's afraid of messing up and getting into trouble. She kept on looking at the ground it was obvious she was uncomfortable.

"Ask anything", I said.

I wanted her to trust me again. Even before Snow lost her memory she still held some fear of me. She was always afraid I would send her away. I never spent much time with her, but I wanted to make her feel safe. I wanted her to feel like this was her family again and not a group of strangers.

"Umm what's your real name if you don't mind me asking?" asked Snow.

"My real name is Nagato, but the only person who calls me that is Konan. I prefer it if you call me Leader or Pain", I said.

"Why don't you like being called Nagato it's a nice name?" asked Snow.

"I don't know", I said.

"Whose Konan? Is she your umm girlfriend? Sorry if that was too much of a personal question it's alright if you don't want to answer", said Snow.

"Konan is an old friend who I care greatly about" I asked.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Is that all I am to you?!", growled a woman with blue hair who was standing at the doorway.

Pain face went somewhat pale. I let out a little giggle it was funny seeing Leader a tiny bit afraid.

"I haven't heard that giggle for awhile", said the blue haired woman.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You'll get to know me soon", said the blue haired lady.

"Okay", I said.

"Can ask you a favor?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Sure", I said.

"Can you give me some alone time with my old friend?" she asked.

"Sure. I will wait outside", I said.

I walked outside of Leader's office and sat down against a wall. This place seemed, so empty. Where were all the other people? I saw Kakuzu walking towards me he stopped when he reached me.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think Leader is having an argument with his girlfriend", I said.

I heard a loud thud and the sounds of fragile items breaking coming from the office.

"It looks like your right", said Kakuzu.

"So, who is that blue haired woman?" I asked.

"That's Konan", said Kakuzu.

"Is she normally like that?" I asked.

"No, she's normally kind", said Kakuzu.

"Did we ever fight like that?" I asked.

"Yes but only once or twice", said Kakuzu.

"How did our fights end?" I asked.

"In our last argument you dislocated my shoulder in another I ended up with a diamond kunai stuck in my back", said Kakuzu.

"Sorry, but I'm guessing you deserved it", I said.

The door finally opened and Konan walked out. She seemed a lot happier now.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go back in now Snow", said Konan.

I walked into the office again. The desk was in pieces and Pain had a bump on his head. I held in my laughter knowing that it would get me in trouble if I laughed at him.

"Tell me what you do know about me", said Leader.

"Umm let me think. I know you're the leader of this group, your super powerful, and your eyes are your most powerful feature", I said.

"That's correct", said Leader.

After a few minutes I got use to Leader's presence he wasn't as intimidating as before. Now I was willing to ask him questions and he answered most of them. He explained to me what the Akatsuki did and how I fit into the group. He told me about how I'm important to group. I even managed to smile and it was a real one.

"Thanks being patient with me Leader and I'm sorry for being afraid of you at first", I said.

"It's alright Snow. I need to correct something I said before your can trust most of the members here, but stay away from Orochimaru", said Leader.

"Is he the one that looks like a snake?" I asked.

"Yes", answered Leader.

"I didn't like him from the start. Why do I not like him? For what every one has told me get along with pretty much everyone in the group", I said.

"The reason why you don't like is he tried to use as a lab rat", said Leader.

"That's a good reason for me not to like him. I don't mean to be rude Leader, but when can I talk to some else. It's not that I don't enjoy talking to you it's just that I want to met new people to see if it will any affect on my memory", I said.

"I will send in the next person. To worn you the next person met has a split personality", said Leader.

Leader brought in a man who was half white and half black. The man had green hair and golden eyes. Two weird looking leaf things were connected him near the shoulders.

"You three should be fine alone", said Leader before he left the room.

Why did he say you three there were only two people in the room including me?

"Snowy, did you get your memory back yet? Do you remember who are yet?" asked the white side of the man.

"Of course she hasn't we wouldn't be here if she did remember us idiot", said the black side of the man.

Before the argument between the two sides of the got any worse I had to at least ask their names.

"Umm, excuse me who are you two?" I asked.

"We are Zetsu. Does that name ring any bells Snowy?" asked White Zetsu.

"You seem kinda familiar", I said.

"There's no point in us wasting our breath talking to her when she can't even remember us", growled Black Zetsu.

"Stop being, so mean to your other half", I yelled at Black Zetsu.

"Yay Snowy is always nice to me!" yelled White Zetsu.

"So are we friends?" I asked.

"We are co-workers at the most", said Black Zetsu.

"No, no we are your best friends you are nice to me", said White Zetsu.

"At least I'm friend with one side of you Zetsu", I said.

"Before we go I made you something", said White Zetsu.

"What did you make me?" I asked.

Zetsu handed me a potted plant. The flower was a blood red color and its petal were cover in tiny teeth. It wasn't the prettiest flower in the world, but it's the thought that counts.

"Why does it have teeth?" I asked.

"So it can eat silly", said White Zetsu.

"What does it eat?" I asked.

"Meat of any kind", said White Zetsu.

I put the plant on the desk and then hugged Zetsu. One of his sides hugged me back.

"Thank you so much for Zetsu", I said.

The two sides of Zetsu got into argument. For some reason I knew their was no point in trying to break up their fight, because they would start another one a few minutes later. After spending five minutes in a room with them I already had a head and was craving some quiet time with Kakuzu.

"She's not your friend because fines you annoying", said Black Zetsu.

"I am both of your friends. I just need some quiet time dealing with you two can give a person a massive head ache", I said.

"Alright Snowy we will give some quiet time", said White Zetsu.

Zetsu disappeared into the floor. The door of the room opened and I saw Kakuzu and Leader.

"Are you ready to meet some else?" asked Kakuzu.

"Can take a break I still have a headache from dealing with those two", I said.

Kakuzu didn't say anything, but he picked me up and carried me to his room. He placed me in bed.

"I will wake you up in a few hours", said Kakuzu before he shut the door to his room.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I carefully closed the door behind me, so I wouldn't wake Snow up. So far she had suffered no metal breaks downs.

"Kakuzu", said Konan.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I should have just stayed in the room with Snow nobody would bother me then.

"When will I get a chance to met her again?" asked Konan.

"Maybe in a few hours she's sleeping now", I said.

At around one I went to wake up Snow. I gently nudged her awake. Her midnight blue eyes slowly opened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Is it time for me to me more people?" asked Snow.

"Yes", I said.

"Who will I meet next?" asked Snow.

A loud banging at the door stopped me from answer.

"Where did you fucking put it ass hole?!", yelled Hidan.

I opened the door to an angry Hidan.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Where is my fucking rosary?!" yelled Hidan.

I had picked his necklace off the ground after a battle. I knew he would throw a fit if he lost it.

"Who are you?" asked Snow.

"I am Hidan", said Hidan.

"So you were the idiot that Kakuzu was talking about", said Snow.

"Kakuzu, what else have you told the Little Bitch behind my back?" asked Hidan.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I saw Snow glaring at me like she use to. I hate fucking admitting, but I actually missed that hateful glare of hers.

"Don't call me that", said Snow.

"I will call you anything I like Little Bitch and you can't do anything about it", I said.

Snow stomped her foot on the ground, which sent diamond blades in my direction. I smiled missed our violent fights. A smiled appeared on Snow's face. She might seem like a gently girl, but she loves the excitement of battle.

"Remembering something Little Bitch?" I asked.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I remember kicking your ass and I will do it again", I said.

Why did I say that I haven't fought another person my in life?

"Good luck Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Stop calling me that", I said.

"Make me", said Hidan.

Was he just being an ass now or is he ass all the time? I'm betting he's an ass all the time. I finally got out of my thoughts I saw Hidan charging towards me. What do I, what do I do? No, I can't be a cowering little girl right now I got myself into this mess I can get myself out of it. I saw Hidan's scythe blades only itches away from my face I shut my eyes. This is going to hurt. That was odd I wasn't feeling any horrible pain. When I opened my eyes I saw Hidan's scythe blade only centimeters away from my face. His scythe was trapped in diamond. His scythe wasn't the only thing stuck in the diamond most of his body was trapped in it too.

"Let me out his thing you stupid bitch!" yelled Hidan.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"What are going throw a fit now like the Little Bitch you are?" asked Hidan.

I pulled back my hand to slap him. As my hand moved towards his face I saw strings of chakra connected to my fingertips. Only seconds later the sounds of blades clashing together as they followed the movement of my hand. When I looked back at Hidan I saw he was missing his head and part of his left arm. No, I didn't mean to kill him. I started crying.

"What the fuck are you crying about your not the one who got their head chopped off", yelled Hidan's head who was staring up at me from the ground.

I didn't know what to do all I wanted was the head to away from me. I kicked Hidan's head, which sent it into the pond. The whole group was laughing. I didn't see what was so funny about a detached head talking to me. Once Kakuzu had stopped laughing he walked over to the water and grabbed Hidan out of the water.

"You have to learn to control that bitch of yours", said Hidan.

"Hidan, your in no position to talk right now", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu walked over to the diamond blade that trapped Hidan's body.

"Can you release your jutsu, Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know how to do that", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow didn't know her own strength. If did regain her some memory Hidan would be trapped inside that diamond for who knows how long. That's one way I can get rid of him.

"I can just blow up the diamond", said Deidara.

"Idiot", I said.

"What's wrong with my idea?" asked Deidara.

"Setting off a bomb in a confined space like this will cause a great amount of damage to the hideout. Also if you blow up Hidan I have to spend more time putting him back together", I said.

"Don't I get a fucking say in if I get blown up?" asked Hidan who was still not attached to his body.

"No, you don't get a fucking say in this because this all your fault and I have to clean up the mess you made as always", I said.

"Snow, let me out of this fucking trap or else I reunite you with your master", yell Hidan.

I looked back at Snow. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Snow's eyes were wide with fear. She didn't know that her master is dead.

"No, I will never go back!" yelled Snow.

Massive amounts of chakra were emitting from her tiny body. The ground shook and diamond blades erupted from the earth and walls of the hideout. Everything was covered in diamonds and diamond blades jutted out from every angle they hung from the ceiling. I saw the blades were slowly growing in amount and in size. If I didn't calm down Snow soon she could expose our hideout or accidentally kill one of us. I looked around and found all the member of the Akatuski had dodged the diamond. The only one who hadn't managed to dodged attack was Hidan who was in twelve pieces. He was finally free of his trap.

"You caused this you fucking idiot this all your fault", I growled at Hidan.

"No, it's your fucking girlfriend's fault she over reacted", said Hidan.

"I will kill you one day Hidan and I will make sure it's painful", I said.

"Good luck old man you haven't managed to fucking kill me yet", said Hidan.

"Don't push your luck, Hidan", I said.

"Everyone spread out to find Snow except for your Orochimaru you might scare the girl even more", said Leader.

I searched the maze of diamond blades and finally found her. She was curled up in a ball and her eyes were shut.

"Snow", I said.

Her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to this", said Snow.

I heard panic in her voice she was scared out of her mind. As her panic and fear grew, so did the diamond blades. I felt them inclosing us soon I was forced to hunch over because of the lack of space.

"Snow, you need to calm down", I said.

"I don't know how", said Snow.

"Come over to me", I said.

If I got her close enough I could calm her down and hopefully that would make the diamond blades disappear. Snow moved toward by the she was in my reach I sitting down since there was not enough space for me to stand. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly to my chest. She wasn't calming down. I felt blood dripping down my back as one of her diamond blades dug into me. I couldn't show any signs of pain that will scare her even more.

"Your safe my Snow", I said as ran my finger through her soft white hair.

The diamond blades returned to the earth. In a few seconds all of the diamond blades were gone.

"I'm sorry every body", said Snow.

"It's alright Snow it wasn't your fault. Kakuzu can you put Hidan back together", said Pain.

I walked over to Hidan's body, which laid in pieces. Snow watched my threads dig into Hidan's flesh and slowly pull him together. As soon as Hidan was sewn together he got up and stretched.

"Don't move, so much you'll fall apart and I will have to go through the pain of putting you back together", I said.

"Little Bitch, you still have some strength on you", said Hidan.

Snow was about to charge at Hidan, but Kisame grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, so she couldn't attack Hidan.

"Let me go!" yelled Snow as struggle to get of Kisame's grip.

"No", said Kisame.

"Do you smell something burning?" asked Konan.

We all stared at Deidara you could always blame a fire or explosion on him.

"No, it's not me this time, but Kisame you might want to put Snow down", said Deidara.

Snow's body was starting to glow the same reddish color of lava. In a matter of seconds her body looked like it was made of lava.

"Hot!" yelled Kisame before he threw Snow into the water.

The hideout filled with steam. When the steam cleared I saw Snow sitting in the water with steam still rising off her body. She was giving her best death glare to Hidan who was smart enough to back far away from her.

"Sorry if I burned you umm. Sorry I don't know your name", said Snow.

"It's alright", said Kisame.

I picked Snow up and carried her out of the water.

"I can walk, Kakuzu", said Snow.

I ignored her and continued to walk to my room. I put her in bed and hoped she would fall asleep she used a good amount of chakra today.

"Don't I have to meet rest of the group?" asked Snow.

"Yes, you can meet the rest of them tomorrow", I said.

"But", said Snow.

"Snow, you have six more days to meet the rest of the group there's no need to rush", I said.

"Okay", said Snow before she fell asleep.


End file.
